My Best Friends Kid
by crepus96
Summary: Traduccion. Edward Cullen y Bella Swan son los mejores amigos, y lo son desde los dos años. Ellos han pasado de todo juntos. Divorcios, profesores locos, amargas rupturas y ahora pasara algo que nunca podrían haber imaginado… Summary Completo Adentro
1. You've just become parents!

**Sumario: Edward Cullen y Bella Swan son los mejores amigos, y lo son desde los dos años. Ellos han pasado de todo juntos. Divorcios, profesores locos, amargas rupturas y ahora pasara algo que nunca podrían haber imaginado….Un trabajo de padres, Sip así es.**

**Cuando Edward y Bella son emparejados para cuidar a un "bebe" en la clase de Educación Sexual, ¿su amistad terminara o se convertirá en algo mas? (AU, Todo Humanos, OCC) **

**Parejas: Edward-Bella, Alice-Jasper, Emmett-Rosalie**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente nada de nada es mío **** todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y la autora 5t4c3y yo solo me limito a traducir.**

* * *

_**Edward POV:**_

Estaba sentado mirando el reloj, y golpeaba mi lápiz en mi mesa mientras mi profesora de historia, la Señora Michael, parloteaba sobre algo que hacer con un viejo tipo con un horrible pelo, que murió hace mucho. En otras palabras, un montón de mierda que nunca necesitare saber para la vida real. Descanse mi cabeza en mi mano, mientras lentamente pasaba un minuto. Cuatro más y luego libertad. Mire hacia abajo observando el papel que descansaba en frente mío, que estaba cubierto de pequeños dibujos, y empecé a dibujar mas, pero rápidamente perdí el interés y me concentre totalmente en el reloj colgado en la pared mal pintada. Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos… ¡¡¡BRING!!! Con una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio, rápidamente agarre mis libros y encabecé la salida al pasillo, que fue rápidamente rellenado con estudiantes que salieron de su última clase del día. No estaba ni a cinco pasos afuera cuando escuché la nasal voz de la profesora Michael detrás de mí, llamándome devuelta a la clase que acababa de escapar.

"Señor Cullen…" me llamó a través del ruido "¿Le importaría volver, así puedo hablar con usted?"

Cerrando mis ojos y dando un largo suspiro, lentamente me di la vuelta y hice mi camino devuelta al salón de clases, tomando asiento arriba de uno de los escritorios del frente, la Sra. Michael se puso adelante mío con ojo critico, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y me dio la mirada "Trasero en la silla no en el escritorio". Rodando mis ojos me levante del escritorio y me senté en la incomoda silla detrás de esta. Sentí que habían pasado como 3 horas antes de que decidiera decir algo, y una parte de mí se estaba preguntando si había hecho algo malo o si ella solamente estaba pensando en algo para culparme.

"Me gustaría discutir sobre el trabajo que usted escribió sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial Sr. Cullen" Ella empezó, caminando hacia su escritorio y sacando afuera mi malo y arrugado trabajo, ondulando como una bandera.

"¿Que tiene de malo?" Pregunte un poco confundido.

Lo tenía a tiempo. Escribí la cantidad necesaria de palabras y me asegure de que no tuviera las fechas de la primera y la segunda Guerra Mundial y mezcle todo en el poco tiempo que tuve. ¿Qué podría estar mal?

"Bueno…" El trillado principio, abriendo el trabajo y mirándolo desinteresada "Para empezar te olvidaste de poner tu nombre en el"

"Wow…" Dije sarcásticamente "Que crimen… ¿Puedo irme ahora? Voy a ir tarde a mi próxima clase"

"Todavía no Sr. Cullen" Ella dijo, su nasal voz se fue convirtiendo a una que irritaba mas y mas "Déjeme leer su primera línea" Aclaro su garganta, un disgustante sonido, de flemas aclaradas sonado en mis orejas" Volviendo a los viejos días cuando los tipos eran cortos, olían mal y tenían un peine encima, estaba este viejo que odiaba a toda esta gente y causo una guerra que ocurrirá".

Ella cerró el papel, sus ojos llenos de furia fijos en mí, después ella lentamente volvió su cabeza al pizarrón de tiza. OK, ya pude entender su punto. Tal vez no era el más. Inteligente trabajo que haya escrito, pero estaba aburrido y como le he dicho a mi padre millones de veces "¿Cuándo voy a necesitar este tipo de cosas en la vida real?" Mire a la pequeña mujer que agarro u pedazo de tiza y empezó a escribir cosas que supuestamente debería saber y se puso peor cuando ella empezó a narrar de todo lo que había escrito. Quejándome silenciosamente, enterré mi cabeza en mis manos.

* * *

.

_**Bella POV:**_

Iba tan tarde que ni me resultaba gracioso. Matemáticas estuvo todo bien, pero en el camino me tropecé por el gran pie de Mike Newton, salí volando y le pegué a una de las chicas mas aterradoras de la escuela. Y termine escondiéndome de ella alrededor de diez minutos, y ahora, gracias a mi torpeza, iba tarde a mi clase de E. Sexual. Probablemente la clase mas fácil que puedes tomar, pero aun así divertida. Iba corriendo por los pasillos cuando pase por la clase de historia, la molesta voz de la Srta. Michael invadió rápidamente mis delicados oídos. Ugh, ¿Qué pobre alma tiene que soportar también su tiempo de lectura? Deteniendo mi paso, pare afuera de su clase de historia, espiando por el vidrio de la ventana solamente para ver a Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo y vecino sentado en uno de los escritorios golpeando su cabeza repetidamente en él mientras la Sra. Michael escribía en el pizarrón y hablaba de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ah… Ella ha visto su historia general. Ahora no sabia de quien debía sentir pena. Por Edward al tener que escucharla, o la Sra. Michael por tener que leer sus habilidades al escribir.

Suspire y rodando los ojos golpee la puerta, causando que la pequeña mujer se girara a mirarme.. Hizo un movimiento para que entrara, no podía ayudar, pero ver el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Edward cuando entre. Dándole una rápida sonrisa, mira a la aburrida profesora.

"¿Puedo ayudarla en algo Srta. Swan?" Pregunto, pronunciando mi apellido como si fuera extranjera.

"Si…"Comencé" El Sr. Cullen tiene una llamada en la oficina. Es su madre. Dice que es muy urgente que tiene que hablar con el ahora "

Gastando y reduciendo la tiza la Sra. Michael, le dio una mirada cabreada a Edward antes de darle permiso para creo que lo haya visto coger sus cosas y salir rápidamente del aula tan rapido en mi vida, porque lo siguiente que supe, era que estaba siendo arrastrada por el pasillo tomada del brazo, y Edward echaba miradas hacia atrás de nosotros de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que la irritada mujer no nos estaba mirando.

"OH, Dios mio,¡Gracias!"Exclamo disminuyendo su paso y liberando mi brazo cuando dimos la vuelta por la suina agrego "En serio, Te quiero realmente"

"Lo se" dije feliz con una sonrisa "Pero me debes una bien grande. No puedo seguir mintiendo para sacarte a _ti_ de un problema"

"Oh, vamos" dijo con una sonrisa,pasando un brazo sobre mi hombro "Es divertido y una tradición. Yo soy el que se mete en una carga de mierda con problemas y tu eres la que viene a mi rescate. Esa es la forma en que siempre ha sido".

"Si bueno, ahora los dos vamos a conseguir meternos en un problema, porque estamos 15 minutos tarde para Ed. Sexual.(**NT: **Educación Sexual)".

"Entonces salteemos lo que queda de la clase y la cabeza en el almuerzo"Sugirio, y debia admitir, que sonaba realmente tentador.

"No podemos" Refunfuñe "Alice dijo que teníamos que ir hoy, porque al parecer el Sr. Barry tiene una tarea especial para nosotros, que cuenta la mitad de nuestra nota"

"Eso apesta" Dijo Edward cuando llegamos a la puerta de la clase.

Con el puño hecho una bola Edward me miro.

"Piedra, papel o tijera" dijo "El perdedor tiene que decir porque llegamos tarde".

Rodando los ojos, copie sus acciones.

"Uno…, dos…, tres.." dije, con una pequeña sonrisa que se fue expandiendo cuando vi que gane"¡Ja! Papel cubre roca. Tu le dices".

Gruñendo, Edward abrió la puerta y entramos, solamente para que el Sr. Barry se diera vuelta y se edara pregunto que excusa estupida usara esta vez Edward. El nunca se apega a la verdad.

"¡Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan!" dijo la voz de nuestro profesor gritando "¿Le importaría a alguno de ustedes explicarme porque llegaron tarde a mi clase?"

"Alguien se ahogaba en el pasillo"Edward dijo con suficiencia "Y nos detuvimos a salvarlo".

Puse mis ojos en blanco y trate de reprimir una risa cuando el Sr. Barry nos dio una mirada de "Si claro" antes de dejarnos tomar nuestros asientos. Sus excusas son cada vez mas bizarras y lo mas triste era que un par de chicas que ¡realmente le creyeron! Ellas murmuraban sonidos de alguien asfixiado y diciendo ue Edward era un heroe. Pronto empezaron a discutir lo valiente que era por salvar a esa pobre persona y la mas tarde la conversación se traslado lo bueno que el estaba.

OK, no lo iba a negar. Si Edward es mi mejor amigo, y no, no lo veo como algo más pero tengo que admitir. El era increíblemente sexy. Con su pelo de un color broncey penetrantes ojos verdes. Todas la chicas lo querian… y algunos chicos tambien. Era envidiada por el hecho de estar con el constantemente.

Continue perdiendome en mis pensamientos, escuchando pequeñas partes de las conversaciones de algunas chicas hablando de Edward Caliente, cuando fui devuelta a la realidad por la voz del Sr. Barry.

"¡Muy bien, Clase!"Empezó. Ugh, ¿Tenia que gritar cada vez que hablaba? "Dado de que todos estamos aquí ahora" Mirandonos a Edward y a mi "Me gustaría presentarles su nuevo proyecto. Se dividirán en pares, y para el disfrute de algunos, será en parejas de chico y chica"

Hubo un par de grititos en la clase de parte de las chicas, mirando a Edward soñadoramente. ¿Qué tan desesperadas están?. Quiero decir, quiero a Edward, no me malentiendan, pero el jugaba con las chicas, y ellas lo saben tambien , pero aun asi no les importaba. Volvi toda mi concentración a lo que estaba diciendo el profesor estaba diciendo.

"Y yo elegiré a sus compañeros"dijo con una sonrisa, causando gemidos.

"¿Tiene en mente en decirnos de que se trata el proyecto?" dijo la voz de uno de mis mejores amigos, Emmett.

"Por supuesto" Sonrio el Sr. Barry, poniendo un papel en blanco sobre una caja de huevos que estaba sobre su escritorio "Felicitaciones … ¡Se acaban de convertir en padres!".

_**Edward POV :**_

¡Padres! ¡Nos convertimos en padres! ¡No puedo ni siquiera cocinar un huevo, mucho menos voy a poder vigilar uno! Ugh… espero estar emparejado con una chica que pase por este infierno. Mire a Bella, que estaba sentada al lado mío, sorprendido de verla emocionada. Ella muy rápido dio vuelta su silla enfrentando a Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, y rápidamente, las tres chicas ¡Hablaron de los bebes! ¡Decidiendo los nombres! ¡Los signos del zodiaco, géneros! Era el desayuno, no un niño. Rodando mis ojos, di vuelta mi asiento, mirando a nuestros amigos, Jasper y Emmett prestando un poco de atención a los que sus novias planeaban. Incluso de que no los emparejaran juntos, ellas los obligarían a ayudarlas. Dios, me alegro de que Bella y yo seamos solo amigos.

"¿El tuyo será niño o niña, Bella?" Pregunto Alice, obviamente muy seriamente.

"Una niña, Duh" dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

No creo haberla visto nunca entusiasmada en algo tan… de chica antes. Ella era un poco marimacho. No usaba mucho maquillaje o le importaba lo que la gente pensara en ella, y lo que mas me encantaba era el hecho de que no se me tirara constantemente. Seguro, hemos sido amigos 16 años, pero eso no significaba, de que ella hiciera un movimiento. Ella es una chica hermosa, y yo solo espero que cuando siente cabeza o trate de meterme en una relación seria, sea alguien como ella.

"¿Sabes que es solo un huevo?", pregunte, dispersando mis pensamientos "Quiero decir, hiérvelo y tienes para ti un pequeño y lindo bocado".

"Caray, Edward" Bella dijo con una sonrisa "Siento pena, por l pobre idiota que terminara siendo la madre de tu huevo"

"¡Srta. Swan!" dijo la retumbante vos del Sr. Barry de nuevo.

"¿Si?" Bella dijo, dándose vuelta

"Tu y Cullen. Compañeros"

* * *

_**Bella POV :**_

OK, no tenia nada en contra de que Edward fuera mi compañero. Es decir, será mas fácil porque lo conozco muy bien. Él esta constantemente en mi casa y yo en la suya. Y me quedo mucho tiempo ahí… pero el no sabia NADA acerca de los niños. En serio. Una vez estuvimos cuidando el hijo de unos vecinos y el puso el pañal al revés rompiendo una de las cintas pegajosas, y al final, cuando levantamos al bebe solamente el pañal cayo al piso.

La clase paso rápido. Alice y Rosalie estaban felices ya que fueron emparejadas con Jasper y Emmett, al menos podríamos salir todos juntos sin ningún extraño. Espere fuera del salón de clases cerca de los casilleros, mientras algunas chicas intentaban hablar con Edward, sosteniendo a nuestro `bebe ´ en la mano. Cuando finalmente salio con un grupo de rubias tras el, rápidamente lo agarre de su camisa y lo arrastre lejos de ellas, para su decepción.

"¡Hey!" dijo, tratando de detenerme.

"Por favor" reí " No estabas escuchando ni una de las palabras que estaban diciendo esas chicas ¿o si?"

"¿Estaban hablando?" pregunto, pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro otra vez, tomando el huevo.

"Hm". dDijo sosteniéndolo "No veo el parecido. ¿Segura que este es mi bebe?"

Me reí, y le saque a nuestro hijo.

"Cállate" dije apoyándome un poco de su lado.

Recibimos algunas miradas, pero eso siempre pasa cuando nos ven caminando así. Todos piensan que estamos saliendo, y Edward y yo lo único que hacíamos era reírnos. Quiero decir no hay manera de que terminemos juntos. ¿O había?.


	2. Sleepover!

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y a 5t4c3y

* * *

_**Edward**__**'s POV:**_

Después de que la escuela termino, y Bella y yo nos encontráramos con Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper, los seis nos dirigimos al comedor, un ritual diario que consistía en llenar nuestras caras con hamburguesas, papas a la francesa y por supuesto un largo batido, antes yo rápidamente corría contra el tiempo (probablemente rompiendo todas las leyes de la calle posibles) para llevar a Bella a salvo a casa antes de que su padre regresara a casa. Simple. Todos nos sentamos en nuestra mesa cerca de la ventana, consiguiendo miradas raras de los que compraban al ver tres huevos sentados frente a nosotros. Dando un suspiro de frustración, agarre a mi ` niño ´, rodando mis ojos antes de que Bella lo agarra de vuelta.

"Nuh-uh". Ella dijo, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho "Tú no los sostendrás este huevo a menos que estés rodeado de cosas suaves para que pueda aterrizar"

"¿Por qué no tienes un poco de fe en mi?" pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la camarera poner nuestra comida en el medio de la mesa, dándome un pequeño guiño antes de irse "¿Cuanto tiempo debemos cuidarlo de todos modos?"

"Siempre" Emmett lloro "Una semana y tenemos que hacer todo por ellos"

"Wow". Rosalie dijo sarcásticamente "No como un bebe real en absoluto"

Todos nos reímos de la expresión sombría de Emmett, quien murmuraba un ` Cállate ´ a su novia.

"Pero lo bueno de esto es". Yo empecé, sentándome en mi asiento, pasando mi brazo detrás de la silla de Bella "Como no es un bebe real, cuando uno se cae, nosotros podemos conseguir uno directamente de la heladera"

Sonreí, recibiendo una risa y un gesto de parte de Jasper y Emmett, pero una mirada de muerte de parte de las chicas.

"No hables acerca de tu hijo de esa manera" Bella lloro.

"Hombre, Edward, vas a ser un _buen_ padre algún día".

No pude parar de reírme de esto, y obviamente, tampoco pudieron Emmett y Jasper, que estaban a punto de llorar de risa.

"¿¡Yo!?" pregunte incrédulo "¿¡Paternidad!? Tiene que estar bromeando. Yo nunca tendré hijos. Demasiados problemas".

"¿Quieres decir que actualmente nunca te vas a comprometer con nadie lo suficiente para tener un hijo?" Bella pregunto, tomando un sorbo de su batido.

"Tu lo dices como si fuera algo malo"

Nos sentamos y hablamos media hora, riendo y bromeando, Rosalie, Bella y Alice hablaban de los `bebes ´ empezando con los nombres para ellos. Resulta que tengo una hija llamada Calleigh, Emmett una llamada Michelle y Jasper, Julie. Caramba… seguro es gracioso que todos hallamos terminado con chicas. Mire el reloj, y mis ojos se abrieron al ver la hora.

"Mierda. Bells nos tenemos que ir". Dije, levantándola.

Suspirando, se levanto. Saludamos, y pronto estuvimos sentados en mi cómodo Volvo, Bella estaba ocupada cambiando las estaciones de la radio. Sabia que ella odiaba tener que irse a casa mas temprano que todos nosotros, pero desde que Charlie, su padre, era el jefe de policías, el quería que ella volviera antes de que oscureciera. El era un poco sobre protector, tratándola a veces más como si tuviera 8 años que 18. Quiero decir, los únicos chicos que podían salir con ella eran yo, Emmett, Jasper y su amigo Jacob Black que vive en La Push. Afortunadamente a él no lo veía mucho. Sabia que estaba enamorado de Bella, y realmente no me gusta. Ella era demasiado buena para el. Estaba agradecido que ella no sintiera algo por el y digiera ` no ´ a las peticiones para una cita.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?" Bella pregunto, volviéndose hacia mi "Quiero decir, necesitamos turnarnos para alimentarlo y cambiarlo"

"Bells…" dije cortándola, ocultando la risa en mi voz "Por favor dime que sabes que es un huevo. Es decir, ¡estas hablando de la alimentación de una comida!"

"Si, se que es un huevo…" ella respondiendo con una sonrisa, rodando los ojos "pero también cuenta gran parte de nuestra nota y a mi me gustaría pasar la clase, así que contéstame la pregunta".

"Bueno… tu la ventana de tu habitación cruza por la mía", Empecé "¿Por que no me lo tiras cuando es mi turno y yo te lo tiro de vuelta cuando sea el tuyo?"

Ella solamente me observo. Suspire mientras pasaba un auto. Mi abuela muerta podría conducir mas rápido que el idiota del que esta al adelante.

"¿Por qué no podemos solamente turnarnos quedándonos en la casa de alguno?" dije.

No debería haber problema. Mis padres… no mis verdaderos padres, Carlisle y Esme, amaban a Bella. Ellos siempre se alegraban de verla, a menudo me decía de que les encantaría que fuera mas como ella. Continuamos hablando de cómo cuidaremos `Calleigh ´ durante la semana, y antes de que lo supiéramos, me había parado frente a mi casa. Saliendo del auto, Bella y yo caminamos hacia su casa, justo cuando el Jefe Swan estaba estacionando en su lugar.

"Hey, chicos". Nos saludo mientras nosotros subíamos las escaleras de la entrada "¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Hey, Sr. S". Dije con una sonrisa.

"Hola papá". Saludo Bella mientras hacíamos nuestro camino hacia adentro de la pequeña casa "Papá" Bella empezó, obviamente un poco nerviosa "Me preguntaba… ¿Estaría bien si me quedara en lo de Edward por unas noches esta semana, y el se quedara aquí?"

"¿Qué noche?" Charlie pregunto un poco confundido.

"Bueno… esta noche me iba quedar halla." Ella dijo.

"Es noche de escuela B." Charlie dijo, caminando hacia la cocina seguido de cerca por nosotros.

"Lo se Señor". Empecé, ayudando a Bella salir un poco "Pero es por una clase"

"¿Qué clase?" Charlie pregunto, un poco escéptico.

"Educación Sexual." Dije con una sonrisa, sus ojos se abrieron, cuando las palabras dejaron mi boca.

Mis ojos pronto se abrieron al comprender.

_¡__Mierda Cullen! ¡Piensa antes de hablar!_

"¡No de esa forma!" dije rápidamente, poniendo mi manos frente a mi y poniéndome detrás de Bella "Nos dieron un huevo hoy en clase, y nosotros debemos cuidarlo como un padre lo haría con un bebe. Quiero decir, de que nosotros no haremos nada de eso, así que no debe preocuparse. Es decir, no pienso en Bella en esa manera .Es un poco asqueroso" El me miro "No es que no piense que no es hermosa. Ella es muy atractiva… solamente… por favor no me dispare".

"Edward. Cállate." Bella dijo, nunca quitando su mirada de su papa "Entonces, papa ¿Esta bien? Es para un grado".

Charlie guardo silencio antes de suspirar, pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

"…Esta bien supongo…" El dijo, haciendo que sonriamos los dos "Pero Cullen… Si haces un movimiento y…"

"Lo se, lo se" Empecé diciendo con una sonrisa, empujado fuera de la habitación rápidamente por Bella "Me _la_ cortas".

"Así es".

* * *

_**Bella**__**'s POV:**_

Ugh. Edward solamente no sabia solamente cuando callarse. Corrí escaleras arriba, agarrando su mano y arrastrándolo detrás de mi, mi padre nos observaba desde el piso inferior. Puedo decir de que se veía un poco preocupado de que me quedara afuera por un tiempo, pero Edward tenia razón acerca e una cosa, el no tenia porque preocuparse. Entrando en mi habitación, solté a mi amigo, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. EEdward dejo salir una risa nerviosa mientras lo miraba, una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en las puntas de mi boca.

"Entonces…" empecé, mientras el se dejaba caer en mi cama, descansando su cabeza sobre su brazo "¿Piensas que soy…_ muy_ atractiva?"

Sonreí mientras sus ojos se abrían.

"Tu… tu…" El balbuceo, para mi diversión "… Por favor no me hagas responder esa pregunta. Tu de toda la gente sabes que ahora no puedo controlar lo que digo".

Rodé mis ojos y deje salir una risa, dejándome caer en la cama al lado de el. El ya había sufrido lo suficiente halla abajo. Quiero decir, que aunque me guste verlo retorcerse, decidí ser buena.

"OK" Dije, volviéndome a mirarlo.

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato antes de que me sentara y empezara a empacar. Edward solamente continúo tirado en mi cama jugando con ambos celulares, el suyo y el mío, pero rápidamente ya había empacado y ambos nos dirigimos hacia su casa. Era una hermosa casa, era mucho mas linda comparada con la mía, y un poco más grande. Yo sostuve a nuestro bebe cerca de mi pecho, rezando de que no me tropezara y se rompiera. Soy un poco torpe… OK soy muy torpe, pero afortunadamente nada paso.

Al minuto de entrar dentro de la casa, inmediatamente fui saludada por Esme, que me envolvió en un amistoso abrazo.

"Bella." Ella dijo felizmente, actuando como si no me hubiera visto en años "¿Te quedas?"

Ella observo el bolso de mis manos, y a diferencia de Charlie, no se entrometió cuando asentí. Después de hablar con Esme por un tiempo, mirando un poco de TV y cenando, Edward y yo hicimos el camino hacia su habitación. Tire mi bolso en el piso, cuidadosamente senté a nuestro hijo en el escritorio y tome asiento en su cómoda cama de dos plazas. Agarre dos almohadas de la cama y las tire en el suelo. Se estaba siendo tarde, y ya estaba lista para caer dormida. Estirándome mire a mi mejor amigo, dándole una sonrisa.

"Me voy a cambiar" Dije, parándome y agarrando mi bolso.

Me dirigí a su baño; y pronto el sonido de la TV de su habitación invadió mis oídos.

Después de tomar una rápida ducha, y cambiarme, camine de vuelta a la habitación, solamente para ver a Edward tirado sobre su cama usando solamente sus boxers, su brazo estaba detrás de su cabeza, mientras cambiaba de canales.

"Eww." Bromee, llegando a mentir en la cama "¡Yo no quiero verte en tus cajones!"

"Tu los compraste." El dijo con una risita, y tenia razón suficiente, yo se los había comprado.

Sonriendo, me metí en la cama, descansando mi cabeza en las almohadas y levantando las doradas sabanas hasta mi barbilla. Mire como Edward sonreía, apagando la TV antes de agarrar el huevo, y sosteniéndolo enfrente de mí.

"Mira." El dijo con una risita "Le dibuje una cara".

Rodando mis ojos, riéndome un poco por la tierna cara que el había dibujado en nuestro bebe.

"Y un asno". Siguió dándole vuelta para mostrar que realmente había dibujado uno.

Rodando mis ojos, me acurruque a mi almohada un poco mas mientras Edward se metía debajo de las sabanas. El me dio un codazo jugando con su pie, y yo se lo devolví. El era tan tierno… tengo que admitirlo. No por su apariencia, pero su forma de actuar. El era solamente un niño grande.

"Entonces ¿Cuándo es la primera alimentación a través de la noche?" El pregunto con vos adormilada.

"2am" Dije "Después 4 y mas tarde 6... ¿Piensas que podremos manejarlo?"

"Si. Pero tu haces todas estas cosas primero" El dijo "Yo mirare y grabare lo que haremos".

"OK" Suspire, no muy despierta para protestar "Bueno, me voy a dormir. Nos vemos a las 2 AM".

"OK. Buenas noches" El dijo, sentándose completamente.

"Noches." Conteste, haciendo lo mismo y sentándome, solamente por nuestro beso en las mejilla antes de caer dormida.


	3. Boyfriend!

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece la pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y a 5t4c3y**

_**Edward's POV:**_

Bip… bip… bip…

Me queje cuando el penetrante sonido de la alarma me despertó de mi sueño una vez más. Con lagañosos ojos, dirigí mi mirada para ver las '6: 00 'mirándome. Gimiendo, yo silencie la maldita cosa y me volví a mi otro lado, sólo para ver a Bella acurrucada de mi lado de la cama. Al principio estaba confundido en cuanto a cómo había conseguido de estar en el piso a estar de mi lado de mi cama con su brazo encima de mi pecho, pero pronto recordé que ella callo dormida junto a mí rápidamente después de la segunda ronda de comida. Yo ya odiaba este proyecto. 2 am. llegó, ambos concentrados para comprobar que todo lo de la lista fuera con rapidez, la hora para volver a dormir fue a las 2:15. Luego, cuando dieron las 4, ninguno de los dos pido levantarse... Pero desgraciadamente, teníamos que hacerlo. Huevo estúpido.

Frotándome los ojos con la mano que _no estaba _atrapada debajo del cuerpo de Bella, suspiré, bostezando un poco. ¿¡Cómo diablos se supone que tenemos que hacer esto toda la semana!? Es oficial. Yo _nunca_ voy a tener niños. ¡De ninguna manera, no se cómo! Suspiré de nuevo, mi brazo volvió a caer en la cama, me volví a ver a Bella, que todavía estaba dormida, con la cabeza descansando en mi pecho, así como su brazo. Sonreí. Wow es hermosa… ¡espera! ¡Qué! ¡¿Bella, hermosa!? ¿¡Dónde demonios apareció ese pensamiento!? Sentándome un poco, gentilmente sacando mi brazo debajo de Bella, nunca despertándola, que no era sorpresa. Estaba agotada. Tal vez, le permitiría dormir un rato más. Cuidando del `bebe ´ por mi cuenta.

Una vez de que todo había sido cuidado, y de tener una ducha y vestirme, desperté a Bella, agitando suavemente su hombro.

"Bells". Dije en voz baja.

"Hm.…" Murmuró, estirándose un poco, pero nunca abrió los ojos" Cinco minutos más Charlie. "Me reí un poco antes de tirar las cubiertas hacia abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al tener la sensación del aire frío que golpeando sus piernas. ¡Ahora estaba despierta!

"¡Edward!" Ella se quejó, sentándose y estirándose "Quiero dormir".

"Bueno, eso es demasiado malo." Dije con una sonrisa "Porque tenemos escuela. Vamos. Levántate y prepárate. Nos encontramos abajo. "Yo siempre he sido agradecido de que Bella nunca se tomara tanto en estar lisa, pero de alguna manera, ella siempre se veía bien. Después del desayuno, nos dirigimos a la escuela en mi Volvo plateado, nuestro 'bebé' seguro en manos de Bella. El viaje fue mayormente silencioso, Bella descansando su cabeza contra la ventana, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que detuve en la escuela, aparcando al lado del jeep monstruosamente grande de Emmett. Saliendo del coche, que era agradable y calido, fuimos inmediatamente saludados por el frío aire de Forks. Temblando, y subiendo el cierre de mi chaqueta un poco, Bella y yo corrimos hacia la escuela, pronto estuvimos adentro.

No tuvimos que caminar mucho antes de ver a Emmett, Jasper, Alice y una _muy _enojada Rosalie, que estaba tirando sus libros en su casillero, cada uno rebotando en la parte de atrás de este provocando un sonido muy estruendosos. Miré a Emmett que tenia una mirada mezclada entre miedo y culpa.

"Hey chicos…" Bella comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa "... ¿Estas bien Rose?"

-No. "Dijo ella enojada, golpeando la puerta del casillero y volviendo la cara hacia nosotros" ¡Emmett nos echo a perder nuestro proyecto! "

"¿Ya?" Le pregunté, incrédulo, dándole a mi amigo una mirada de sorpresa "¿Qué le hiciste?"

"¡Se comió nuestro huevo!" Rosalie gritó, poniendo sus manos arriba en el aire.

"Emmett!" Dijo Bella con sus ojos muy abiertos, volviéndose hacia él "¿Herviste a tu bebe?"

"No." dijo en voz baja

"Hizo huevos revueltos con el." Jasper dijo con una sonrisa, ganando un golpe en el pecho de Alice.

Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta y lo miro, excepto Rosalie, que, básicamente, lo miró.

"Si hay alguna diferencia…" Emmett comenzó en silencio "Fue delicioso."

En esto todos reímos, pero todo lo que Rosalie hizo fue poner los ojos en blanco y caminar fuertemente, rápidamente seguida por Emmett que estaba haciendo algo que nunca había visto antes. Rogando. Riendo, me apoyé en las taquillas junto a Bella, Alice y Jasper seguidos por Rose y Emmett. Este proyecto iba a ser _mucho más _difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_  
Descanse la cabeza contra los fríos casilleros, cerré los ojos. Hombre si que estoy cansada. Huevo estúpido. Yo lo que mas quería era dormir, pero desafortunadamente no tengo tanta suerte. "Ela escuela primero", como a Charlie le gusta decir , pero justo cuando pensaba que mi mañana no podía ser peor, la voz que me molesta más que nada en el planeta invadió mis oídos, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran. Rápidamente, me volví a mirar a Edward suplicándole con la mirada, que a su vez parecía un poco confundido por mi movimiento tan repentino

"Ya que me amas pretende ser mi novio por cinco minutos" dije frenéticamente mirando detrás de mi para verlo a _él _acercándose.

Mirando detrás de mí, Edward vio inmediatamente el motivo de mi extraña petición, rápidamente asintió y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, poniéndome cerca de su cuerpo. Le sonreí, feliz de verlo de nuevo. Era cuestión de segundos antes de que la molesta voz se hiciera mas alta, y pronto el estaba ahí, de pie delante de mí con una sonrisa boba.

"Hey Bella.", Dijo en con un enfermo tono de amor "¿Cómo estás en este hermoso día?... ¿puedo decir que tienes un aspecto radiante?"

"Hola Mike…" le contesté con un ligero rubor de vergüenza. No es vergüenza para mí… pero para él.

Ugh, Mike Newton era la persona más molesta que camina sobre la faz de la Tierra. En serio, nunca te cansaras de pegarle... SIEMPRE! Pero no fue su alegría, o sus lamentosos intentos de coquetear que me molestaba. Es el hecho de que el esta enamorado de mi desde que nos conocimos, y lo convirtió en su misión personal para asegurarse de que todo el mundo lo supiera, incluyéndome a mí sobre una base diaria. El solo no podía entenderlo. ¡De que no quiero salir con él!

"Así que Bella…" Y también odiaba el hecho de que el sintiera, como que tenía que decir mi nombre cada vez que me habla "Me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo mañana por la noche? Ver una película… a cenar… "Miré a Edward, con la esperanza de que interviniera.

"En realidad Mike…" El finalmente comenzó "Bella y yo ya tenemos planes para mañana…"

"Si." Le seguí la corriente "Tenemos una cita".

Mike nos miró a nosotros dos, como si nos hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza a cada uno y estuviéramos cantando canciones de 'High School Musical'.

"Ustedes dos…" Por fin logro tartamudear "Yo. … yo no sabía que estaban saliendo... ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Uh…" Comencé, no realmente sabiendo que decir.

"Oh… A veces si y a veces no..." Edward consiguió responder de manera bastante convincente "Durante todo el año en realidad. Hemos conseguido que se mantenga en nivel bajo".

"Voy a decir…", dijo Mike un poco decepcionado "quiero decir todos pensaron que ustedes eran los mejores amigos… O `amigos con beneficios ´… pero nunca novio y novia…"

Me sonroje cuando las palabras `Amigos con Beneficios ´ dejaron la boca de Mike. En serio, la gente pensaba eso de nosotros. ¡Qué asco!

"Ustedes no se comportan como una pareja." El dijo, mirándonos un poco escéptico "¿De _verdad_ están saliendo? No sé si confiar o no. "¡Oh por el amor de todas las cosas que son sagradas! ¡Persistente o ¿Qué?!

-¡Sí, Mike! "Edward finalmente se quebró"¡Estamos saliendo! ¿Es necesario que lo tengamos tatuado en nuestra frente? ¿Sostener una pancarta que diga que estamos juntos? ¿¡Acaso necesitas una prueba física, porque juro, que lo haré, si eso significa que te vallas a la mierda!? "

¿¡'Una prueba física'!? OK, rebobina y ¡congela! No había ninguna forma de que yo besara a Edward. Mi mejor amigo Edward. Quiero decir… yo lo había besado… una vez. Cuando teníamos siete, y extremadamente aburridos debido a que llovía (que no era una sorpresa considerando que vivíamos en Forks), Edward y yo habíamos decidido jugar 'verdad o consecuencia'. Por supuesto, en eso entonces Edward quería probar que él no tenía miedo de 'mostrar su pelele', como él solía decir, y Eligio Consecuencia. Yo le había dicho que nunca había sido besada y no sabía porque era la gran cosa, entonces ese fue su consecuencia. Besarme. Bueno… lo hizo… y tal vez yo podría haber reaccionado un poco mejor… lloré. Háblame acerca de aplastar tu ego.

Pronto salí de mis pensamientos, alarmada al ver que Mike todavía estaba allí de pie, mirando a Edward con los brazos cruzados. Oh, Dios mío realmente quería ver la prueba, no es cierto. Iba a tener que besar a mi mejor amigo. Ugh. ¡¿Por qué le pregunte a Edward ser mi 'novio'!? ¿Por qué no el tipo que estaba de pie en el otro extremo de la sala… o por qué no solamente pare Mike completamente y decir que era lesbiana, o que iba a ser monja? De verdad tengo que empezar a pensar mis planes, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Mike 'El acosador del año' Newton.

"Yo sólo no se lo que ella ve en alguien como _tu_." Escuché escupir a Mike "No eres más que un hombre promiscuo".

¡Oh, no, el no lo hizo! Nadie le habla así a _mi_ mejor amigo y salirse con la suya. Mierda, solamente besando a Edward, _realmente_ le iba a probar a Mike. Mirándolo a él, me volví a Edward, y le agarre la cara, tirando de él hacia abajo para que sus labios se estrellaran con los míos. Pero yo no lo alegue tan rápido como Mike había esperado. Nop. Envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de mi amigo y profundice el beso, que se había convertido en una sesión. Abriendo un ojo después de unos minutos de que mi lengua empezara a bajar por su garganta, mire a Mike, cuya mandíbula había golpeado el suelo. ¡Ja! Que eso le enseñe. Separándome de nuestro incomodo (pero creíble beso), le di a Mike una tímida sonrisa.

"Siento eso Mike." Dije con dulzura, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás mi oreja "Yo solamente… no puede mantener las manos lejos de él" Ugh, creo que voy a vomitar "El es sólo _un_ gran besador".

Miré a Edward quien estaba sonrojado y su mirada tenia una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, algo que nunca había visto antes, antes de volver a mirar a Mike, que rápidamente se marchó.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew." Dije, frotando mi boca y poniendo una menta en ella.

"Bueno, al menos, tu reacción en esta ocasión es mejor que llorar." Me dijo, poniendo una menta en su propia boca.

"Aunque no veo por qué." Dije, todavía frotando mis labios, "¡La última vez yo no tenía mi lengua en tu boca!"

"Solamente olvidemos lo que paso." El dijo una idea que estaba realmente de acuerdo "Creo que Mike tiene la imagen."

"Más le vale." Dije "O lo hizo, o es muy estúpido"

* * *

_**Edward's POV:**_  
Bueno eso ha sido... raro... Nunca en mi vida hubiera esperado encontrar la lengua de Bella en mi boca... o la mía en la suya para este problema. ¡Yo siempre pensé que saldría con Emmett antes que ella! Pero, por suerte, por alguna extraña y mágica razón, no nos sentimos avergonzados en todo el día. Nosotros lo dejamos atrás, y cada vez que alguien se acercaba y nos preguntaba sobre nuestra caliente sesión de besos, simplemente contestamos: 'Mike Newton', y ellos completamente entendían. Hasta tuvimos el interrogatorio de nuestros amigos, ¡que realmente creyeron los rumores de que estábamos saliendo!

Debo decir sin embargo, me complació que el día llegara a su fin y pudimos irnos a casa. Yo quería nada más que dormir, así que inmediatamente después de la cena Bella y yo nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. A pesar de que fue a mi que se me ocurrió la idea de 'Vamos a olvidar lo que ocurrió ", mi mente no podía dejar de vagar de nuevo a ese beso. Estaba mal que disfrutara un poco el rol que hice? ¿Estaba mal que nuestra falsa sesión de besos era probablemente la mejor que ella tenido alguna vez? Suspirando me pasé las manos por el pelo y me desplome sobre la cama cuando Bella salio del cuarto de baño. Acostada junto a mí sobre su estómago, ella me dio una cálida sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella preguntó: "Pareces un poco… espaciado".

-Sí…-mentí "Estoy bien… sólo muy cansado supongo.

"Sé lo que quieres decir." Ella contestó: "Me hubiera gustado que Emmett se hubiera comido nuestro huevo también."

Yo me reí un poco, como ella. Rosalie seguía enojada con nuestro amigo en el almuerzo, pero al final del día había aclarado cuando Emmett prometió que no comería más huevos y fingir que no sucedió.

"Quiero darte las gracias." Ella dijo luego de que su risa había cesado "Sé que todo el asunto...del beso… Fue incomodo y desagradable, pero me ayudaste a que Mike me dejara en paz. Esperemos que se de cuenta de que no estoy interesada".

"Está bien." Respondí con una sonrisa "Hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo por mi."

-Sí. Para eso son los amigos ¿no? "No sé de qué era, pero ante la palabra 'amigos', sentí que mi corazón se apretaba. ¿Quería ser algo más que amigos con Bella? ¿La extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo después del beso significativa? ... Nah. No podía ser. Ella era Bella Swan. La misma chica que veía todos los días.

"Si." Finalmente respondí: "Bueno… Son las 10, te veré a las 2 para la hora de comer."

"¡Qué alegría!" Ella dijo sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos y acostándose debajo de las sabanas "Buenas noches Edward."

Ella me besó suavemente mi mejilla antes de apagar la luz, y por primera vez el pequeño beso en la mejilla significo algo para mí.

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que agregaron __a favoritos y alertas_

_A FAYRES12,Zully, , Ale Samaniego y Maiy por sus review_

Y dejen un

_Review? Digan lo que quiera acepto todo tipo de criticas._


	4. Crush!

_**Edward**__**'**__**s POV:**_

No podía dormir. Los pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre Bella eran extraños y confusos ... pero por alguna razón los disfrutaba. ¿Por qué me inquieta tanto el beso!? Era sólo un show que hicimos por Mike Newton. Estupido Mike Newton! Odio al tipo. Gracias a él, yo estaba sentado en mi cocina a las 2:30 de la mañana mirando a una humeante taza de café, Bella estaba golpeando mis pensamientos. Suspiré, pasando mis manos por el pelo. ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser complicada? Continué sentado allí por un tiempo largo, por supuesto, pensando en la chica que estaba arriba durmiendo en mi cama ... pero pronto salí de mi pequeño aturdimiento a tiempo para ver a Bella entrando en la cocina y tomando asiento en el taburete frente a mí. Se veía cansada. Sus ojos grandes y su largo cabello ondulado castaño que iba en todas las direcciones, pero aun asi ... se veía hermosa ... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me está pasando!? Soy Edward Cullen. El tipo que todo el mundo quiere! Yo no llamo a las muchachas hermosas. No me meto en nada ... sentimental! Especialmente so es Bella!

La mire, apoyando mi cabeza en la mano. Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa, sentando el huevo en frente de nosotros para tomar una manzana de la frutera a un lado del mostrador.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien." Ella preguntó en voz baja "Me desperté para hacer la alimentacion y no estabas allí."

"No podía dormir." Dije poco convincente.

Se rió un poco y se llevo mi café lejos de mi antes de que pudiera tomar otro trago.

"Bueno, esto no ayudará." Ella dijo, tirando lo que quedaba por el fregadero.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, pero por supuesto era solo yo el estaba incomodo.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Ella me preguntó, apoyando su cabeza en las manos.

Yo estaba callado, no tener ni idea de qué decir. Yo no podría decirle exactamente que cada vez que me miraba me sentía mareado y feliz. Tampoco no podía decir que quería besarla de nuevo para ver si se sentía tan bien como el último.

"Estoy pensando en ..." _Rapido... Di algo _"Uno de mis amigos de mi clase de historia." _Ahora si yo no digo un nombre, ella sabrá que estoy hablando de mí _"Tyler Crowley ... El es teniendo un pequeño dilema. "

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Preguntó Bella, interesada.

Maldición, debería haber sabido que ella querría más detalles.

"Él ... él está teniendo sentimientos extraños sobre su amigo ... que es una chica." Dije.

"¿Qué tipo de sentimientos?"

"Uh ... bien recientemente... _muy_ recientemente, se ha estado sintiendo nervioso cuando la ve. Nervioso. "Probablemente sonaba como un completo idiota ahora" Y piensa que ella es hermosa, que eso nunca lo había hecho antes ... ¿qué crees que está mal con él?

Estaba confundido al ver a Bella sonriendo.

"Él tiene un flechazo". Finalmente dijo con una sonrisa "Nada demasiado serio ... ¿Quién es la chica?"

"Uh ... nadie ... no la conoces." Dije, un poco sorprendido por la respuesta que me dio.

Una flechazo! No hay manera alguna en el infierno de que me haya enamorado de ... Bella! No era mentalmente posible! Yo crecí con ella. Habíamos pasado todo. El divorcio de sus padres. Las chicas que yo estaba constantemente , sólo para romper con ellas (ella tenía que consolarlas -después de haber 'roto' de su corazón). Los maestros que querían ver nuestra cabeza en un plato (por lo general la mia), y mucho más. Siempre acabábamos estando ahí para el otro.

"¿Estás seguro de que es un enamoramiento?" Le pregunté, saliendo de mis pensamientos mientras ella se puso de pie para tomar un poco de agua "Quiero decir ... Quizás él tiene ... un resfrío ... o algo así."

"No Edward ..." Se rió, tomando un sorbo de agua "Es un enamoramiento. Créeme, que las chicas lo tenemos todo el tiempo ".

Vi como ella se llevó el vaso a los labios de nuevo por otro sorbo de agua. Nunca en mi vida pense que fuera posible de que estuviera celoso de un objeto inanimado, pero acababa de demostrar que lo era. OK ... Entonces tal vez tenia un. .. _pequeño_ ... enamoramiento en ella. Esto desaparece en unos días ... ¿verdad? Quiero decir, vamos ... yo no podría enamorarme de Bella ... o podía? Pero ... no acaba de decir 'que las chicas lo tenemos todo el tiempo' ... ¿ De quién demonios ella estaba enamorada !?

-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

_**Bella**__**'**__**s POV:**_

Cuando el despertador sonó a las 6 am, me encontré a mi misma extraña ... despierta, a diferencia de la mañana anterior. Estirandome, miré a Edward colgando del borde de la cama, durmiendo profundamente. Él había estado actuando de manera extraña el último par de días, y una parte de mí pensaba que era por el beso. Lo he asustado con él? Nah tardó más que eso para asustar a Cullen. Lanzó un pequeño ronquido mientras salía de la cama calentita, y yo no podía dejar de reír. Eran en este tipo de tiempos como estos, donde es dulce y de apariencia inocente. Vi como Edward se dio la vuelta, todavía dormido. Sonriendo, me senté en la cama junto a él.

"Edward." Dije en voz para cantar canción "Despierta despierta. Hora de levantarse. Hora de comer ".

"Ugh ..." Gimió, recogiendo su almohada y tapándose la cara con él, su voz cada vez apagada " Que se vaya a la mieda 'Odio esa cosa."

"Lo se ..." dije con una sonrisa, tumbada a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro "Pero el proyecto se acabará en cuatro días".

Bajó la almohada de su cara y se sentó, haciendo que me vaya a volar un poco, terminando conmigo callendo de la cama .

"Oh, mierda ... lo siento." Murmuró, tomando mi mano y ayudandome a levantarme.

"No importa." dije con una sonrisa "yo estaba destinada a caer en algún momento hoy.

Nos encargamos de la alimentación, desayunamos, nos preparamos y pronto estabamos saliendo hacia la escuela. Edward estaba actuando extraño sin embargo. Él no me miraba, y si lo hizo no fue por mucho tiempo. Si yo le hacía preguntas me daba respuestas cortas, o me hace una pregunta a cambio. Ugh ... ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil!? _Porque él es Edward. Difícil es su segundo nombre! _Llegamos a un punto fuera de la escuela después de lo que sentía como horas de conducción, y, por supuesto, de pie en el estacionamiento estaba Mike Newton. -Exclamé al verlo, y rápidamente tome la mano de Edward. No pude dejar de notar cómo se tenso. Acaso el estaba enojado conmigo?

Caminamos de las manos y pasamos cerca de Mike, que parecía un poco confundido (como si ayer no hubiera sucedido), pero pronto nos vimos adentro y nos encuentramos con la pandilla.

"Hola chicos." Alice dijo con una voz alegre, saltandome encima para darme un abrazo.

"Hey." dije, mirando a Emmett que estaba muy emocionado "De que estamos hablando?"

"FIESTA!" Emmett gritó "Después de que termine el proyecto. Mis padres se van fuera de la ciudad, para que podamos celebrar ".

"Suena genial." Edward dijo con una sonrisa, pero pronto fue de nuevo el silencio "Uh ... Emmett, Jasper ... puedo hablar con ustedes un minuto".

Ellos asintieron, y pronto los tres se fueron. Miré a Edward antes de irse. Él _siempre_ hablaba de _todo_ conmigo ... tal vez era cosas de chicos ... sí. Eso es lo que es. Cosas de chicos ... pero ... él no tenía que actuar como si me evitara. Pedazo de arrogante! Volviéndome, Alice, Rose y yo empezamos a caminar por los pasillos, para ir a clases. Recibiamos miradas extrañas de los otros estudiante por el hecho de que llevabamos los huevos, pero ninguna de nosotras confía en los 'padres'.

"Hey chicas ..." Le pregunté después de un tiempo "Edward esta enojado conmigo?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Alice preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sí Bella ... Edward prácticamente te adora." Ella también se reía un poco.

"No me adora." Dije con una sonrisa "Acabo de pasar a ser la única chica que le da miedo".

Nos reímos un poco

"Pero en serio ..." Yo seguí "¿He hecho algo? Quiero decir, casi ni habla conmigo, ni siquiera me mira mucho y nunca actúo así. Tal vez no debería haberlo besado ".

"¡Espera!?" Rosalie y Alice gritaron al unísono, deteniendose.

"Lo besaste!?" Rosalie practicamente gritó.

Las miré un poco confundida. Si ayer nos habian preguntado sobre los rumores del noviazgo.

"Sí ... ustedes ya sabian de eso."

"No. .." Alice comenzó "Hemos oído hablar de ustedes que supuestamente salian, que resultó ser falso. Nunca oímos de que ustedes se habian besado! "

"¿Es un buen besador?" Rosalie preguntó con una sonrisa.

"ROSE", grite, tratando de no sonrojarme: "No puedo responder a eso. Él es mi mejor amigo ".

"Oh, a quién le importa?" Ella dijo, anunciando me chismes "Está caliente, y no actues como si no lo hubieras notado."

Me sonrojé un poco, para comenzar a caminar de nuevo. Quería alejarme de la conversación, pero por desgracia tuvimos la siguiente clase juntos, y la profesora se encontraba de baja por maternidad, y como todavía no consiguen un sustituto, sería una clase sin supervisión. Sé que esto es una estupidez para quejarse, pero lo único que quería era saber lo que había hecho a Edward para hacerle actuar así. Las dos reinas del chisme me siguieron inmediatamente al salon de clase, teniendo en nuestros asientos de costumbre hasta la espalda.

"¿Creen que el beso pudo haberlo llevado a actuar de esta manera?" Le pregunté de nuevo, no obteniendo mi respuesta la primera vez.

"¿Quién sabe?", Dijo Alice "Tal vez le gusto y se siente incómoda al respecto".

"Eso realmente lo dudo." Dije.

No hay forma en el infierno que Edward Cullen halla disfrutado de ese beso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Edward**__**'**__**s POV:**_

Me deje llevar rápidamente por Emmett y Jasper, através de la escuela hasta que llegamos a una esquina en uno de los rincones abandonados de la cafetería. Ellos tomaron asiento mientras que comencé a caminar, las manos fueron a mi pelo. Siempre lo hago cuando trabajó en algo. Se sentaron y me observaron con confusión mientras yo seguia caminando de un lado para el otro, pero no fue hasta Emmett me lanzó una botella vacía. Volviendo la cara hacia ellos, yo abrí la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada. ¿Qué me estaba pasando!? Nunca me faltan las palabras.

"Tengo un problema ..." por fin logré escupir.

"Bien lo sabemos." Emmett dijo "Lo que queremos saber es por qué nos ha arrastrado todo el camino hasta aquí."

"Amigo". Jasper murmuró "Creo que el 'problema' _es_ por eso que quería hablar con nosotros".

"Oh ..." dijo Emmett entendiendo "sigue".

Tomé un respiro profundo, pasando una mano por el pelo de nuevo antes de dejar caer mi brazo contra de mi cuerpo.

"Creo que ... hay una pequeña posibilidad, muy chiquita que yo. .. este. .. enamorado de alguien."

Estaban allí, estupefactos, con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

"Me. Estas. Jodiendo. "Emmett, dijo, enfatizando cada palabra que decía" _El _Edward Cullen esta ... Enamorado de alguien!? "

Asentí con la cabeza un poco, dando una tímida sonrisa, y ahí fue cuando lo escuché. Una erupcion de risas de mis dos llamados 'amigos'.

"No es gracioso." Me quejé, como un crio de cinco años de edad, tomando asiento frente a ellos "Nunca me he sentido así antes. Ustedes me tienen que ayudar. Yo no soy el tipo de los de que se comprometen".

"Bueno ..." Jasper comenzó, tratando de contener la risa. Tenía muchas ganas de darle una patada "Podrías comenzar ... por decirnos de quien estas enamorado".

"Uh ..."

"No te podemos ayudar a menos que nos digas". Emmett, dijo en tono burlón.

Suspirando profundamente hundí la cara entre las manos.

"EsoyenamoradodeBella." Dije rápidamente, con voz apagada.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?" Jasper preguntó. Podía oír su sonrisa. Pinchazo.

Dando un gemido frustrado saque la cara de mis manos, mire a su alrededor un poco para asegurarme de que nadie estaba escuchando y me incline hacia delante.

"Estoy enamorado de Bella!" Dije en voz baja rápidamente a través de los dientes apretados.

Yo estaba esperando que dejaran de reír y se quedaran en shock por lo que acababa de confesar de que me 'gusta' mi mejor amigo, pero no. Lo que hicieron fue mucho peor.

"¡ALABADO SEA EL SEÑOR!" Emmett gritó, lanzando sus manos en el aire y recostado en su asiento "EL NIÑO HA ENCONTRADO EL SENTIDO!"

¿Eh?

"Era cuestion del maldito tiempo!" Jasper exclamó: "Eso es todo lo que puedo decir".

"Espera ... ¿Qué?" Bueno, ahora estaba confundido.

"Amigo, un hombre ciego podría decir que estabas enamorado de Bella." Me respondió con una sonrisa "Lo hemos sabido durante años".

"¿Cómo diablos puede ser que tú sabes que yo estaba enamorado de ella antes que yo?" Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Porque somos inteligententisimos." Emmett dijo con orgullo.

Jasper rodo los ojos y se volvió hacia mí.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Él preguntó: "Deberias invitarla a salir."

"De ninguna manera!" Lloré en voz alta, haciendo que la gente que pasaba se diera vuelta y me mirara. Me sonrojé y les di una pequeña sonrisa.

En serio ... yo tenía que estar enfermo o algo así. Primero comienzo a sentir sentimientos extraños por una chica, despues no le podía hablar y ahora me sonrojo! Tengo que empezar a salir con los chicos más, o lo próximo que voy hacer sera preguntarle a Rosalie consejos sobre productos de cuidado del cabello y Alice para ir de compras conmigo.

"No quiero arriesgar mi amistad con ella." Dije un poco más tranquilo "Ella es mi amiga más antigua y la mejor".

"Pensé que yo era tu amigo más antiguo y el mejor!" Emmett gritó con la boca llena de comida que había recibido de la máquina expendedora.

"No." Jasper comenzó con una sonrisa "Tú eres su estupido ruidoso y fuerte amigo ".

"Mira, estamos empezando a sonar como chicas." Dije "hagamos algo esta noche, solo nosotros chicos. Voy a tratar de sacar de mi mente a Bella, y espero encontrar una buena chica que me podría ayudar con eso ".

"Me parece bien."

Todos nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, que por supuesto estaba con las chicas. ¿Sería tan malo si me enamorara de Bella? Ella se enamoraria de mi o ya tenia los ojos en otra persona?

* * *

_Lo se hace mucho que no actualizo y seguro me quierenmatar ya llegamos a los 15 Review eso es genial_

_Recien a las una de la máñana de aca en argentina acabo de terminar de traducirlo este cap. Ueria traerles 2 cap seguidos, ya saben primero uno y mañana el otro pero como ustedes insistian ya veo cuando actualizo no prometo muuyy pronto tal vez tengan suerte y me ponga a trucir el siguiente dentro de poco…_

_¿__Review? _


	5. I Hate You!

_**Bella**__**'s POV:**_

Me alegré cuando el día finalmente llegó a su fin. Mike Newton me había estado acechando, pero afortunadamente fue lo suficientemente sensible para no pronunciar una palabra. Supongo que eso fue un plus. No vi mucho de Edward, sólo en la biología y el almuerzo. Él no hablo mucho. Te juro que estaba actuando como una chica. Bebe Grande! Después de la escuela, por primera vez en años, no todos nos reúnimos en el restaurante. Rosalie estaba demasiado cansada, Emmett tenía que ayudar a su mamá por algo en su trabajo, y Alice y Jasper sólo quería ir a casa y descansar durante unas horas. Entonces quede a solas con Edward, que (por su propia seguridad) tenia que hablar como una persona normal pronto. Nos sentamos en el cómodo Volvo plateado, y fue entonces que me di cuenta que tenía que ser algo grave estaba mal con mi amigo. Estaba manejando dentro del límite de velocidad! Lo sé ... tengo miedo también ... ¿Qué le está pasando!?

Miro a Edward de vez en cuando, y un par de veces lo encontre mirandome . Todo lo que hizo fue aclarar su garganta, moverse en su asiento y mirar por la ventana de enfrente. ¡Uf! Si molestarme fuera un deporte olimpico, el podría irse con el oro siempre. El estaba callado, y era obvio ue no iba a hablar muy pronto. Rodando mis ojos ante su infantilidad , alarge mi mano y empecé a cambiar la estacion de radio. No iba a sentarme en un auto completamente silencioso. El iba a una velocidad normal no podia ni siquiera gritarle para que bajara la velocidad. Sintonize una estacion en la que pasaban rock clasico, me volvi a acomodar en mi asiento y mire a Edward. Iba a conseguir que me hablara aunque eso me matara . Rodando mis ojos por su infantilismo, me alarge la mano y empiezo a jugar con la radio. Yo no iba a sentarme en un coche completamente silencioso. Iba a una velocidad tan normal que ni siquiera podía gritarle a disminuir. Pronto sintonize una estación que tocaba rock clásico, me hundo en mi asiento y miró a Edward. Iba a hacerlo hablar hasta matarme.

"Entonces…"empecé, viendo como se tensaba un poco"¿Qué pasa esta noche… tu te quedas en mi casa o yo me quedo en la tuya otra vez?"

"Uh…"el balbuceo, pero no importaba. Era un progreso"Mi casa esta noche… ¿y cambiamos por la tuya mañana?"

"Suena bien"dije"¿Como estuvo tu dia?"

Ugh… era como si estuviera hablando con mi Genial Tia Helen

"Bien…"El dijo con una pequeña sonrisa"No tuve ninguna reprimienda de nigunos de los profesores, ni siquiera una vez"

El sonrio un poco, y puedo decir que parecia orgulloso de si mismo, y asi tenia que ser. Edward no metiendose en problemas era algo que no oias todos los dia… actualmente, rara vez escuchas eso. Cuando finalmente llegamos a su casa, Edward parecia menos tenso. No habia nadie en casa, Carlisle, el padre adoptivo de Edward, probablemente todavía estaba en el hospital y Esme habia dejado una nota diciendo de que fue de compras a Port Angeles. Entonces eso se significaba que eramos nosotros dos… genial.

Fuimos hacia la habitación de Edward, planeando que veriamos una pelicula un ato, con el huevo en la mano. No podia dejar de sonreir mirando la pequeña carita que Edward habia dibujado en el. Al entrar a la gran habitacion, me tire en la cama, asegurandome de no romper a 'Calleigh'. No creo que haya ningun huevo en la heladera. Mire a Edward recostado a lado mio, pero no tan cerca como siempre.

"Entonces ¿Qué pelicula quieres ver?" Pregunto y me miro brevemente.

"… ¡Superhero Movie!" Exclame. Drake Bell era simplemente… w-o-w.

"¿Otra vez?" pregunto "Siempre vemos esa"

"Es muy buena pelicula…" Dije con una sonrisa "Tambien podriamos ver esa o… no lose… 27 Bodas"

"Entonces… Superhero Movie" El dijo rapidamente, parandose y poniendo la pelicula en el DVD.

"O por cierto… Voy a salir esta noche con Emmett y Jasper"

"¡¿Que?!" ¡No, el no podia hacer eso! El tiene que hacer su parte para hacer esto justo de cuidar a nuestro bebe. ¡Yo estaba haciendo todo ahora mismo! "Edward, ¿¿Qué hay de nuestro proyecto!?" ¡Tu no puedes esperar que yo cuide de absolutamente _todo_!

"Solamente por esta noche" Dijo"No me tardare mucho"

Se volvio hacia su guardaropa, y solamente abrio la puerta, agarre una almohada y se la lanze, exactamente pegandole detrás de la cabeza ¡HA!…Ok, tal vez no fuera lo mejor para pegarle, pero aun asi… me senti hermosamente, endemoniadamente bien. Sonriendo cruze mis brazo sobre mi pecho mientras el se daba vuelta para mirame, agarrando la almohada con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh… ¿asi que quieres jugar asi? " pregunto con una sonrisa

Grite mientras el se acecaba con la almohada, tratando de pegarme, pero fui mas rapida que el y me movi. Me rei cuando el fallo, feliz de ver a Edward actuando un poco mas el . El lo intento de vuelta riendo un poco, pero otra vez, corri pasandolo, saltando hacia la cama. Me rei un poco cuando el miro a su alrededor confuso por donde me habia ido tan rapido. Se dio vuelta una vez mas, con la almohada sobre su hombro, mientras la sostenia en la punta. Estaba acostada sobre la cama sin aliento, sonriendo hacia el. Sonriendome, el levanto la almohada y cuando el iba a pegarme , rode… pero ahí fue cuando lo escuche… la almohada pegando sobre la cama y un fuerte crack.

_**Edward**__**'s POV:**_

¡Oh Señor, por favor, no! Mis ojos se me salieron ante el sonido del crack . Lentamente fije mi mirada en Bella. Ella miraba a la almohada, pero lentamente fruncio el seño, y me miro. De pie, agarró la almohada , y lo levantó de la cama, jadeando, cuando vio lo que había debajo de ella. Nuestro huevo, pero ahora en mil pedazos, la amarilla yema esparcida por la colcha . Sí ... Estaba en problemas. Se volvió hacia mí, frenéticamente, sus manos volaron a su cabello.

"Lo rompiste!" Ella gritó, mirando entre mi y el huevo "¡Rápido! Tráeme un poco de cinta adhesiva, plasticola ... ... cualquier cosa! "

"Bella ..." empecé "... Se ha ido ..."

"¡No!" Ella se volvió hacia mí, señalandome con el dedo "Yo no reprobare este proyecto porque tu decidiste golpear a tu hijo"

La mire con miedo. ¿Qué?, Bella daba miedo cuando estaba enojada.

"Siempre se puede reemplazar ..." dije en voz baja: "Nadie lo sabrá."

Pensé que la haría feliz, pero estaba equivocado. En su lugar, ella dio un grito de frustración y paso a mi lado.

"¡Te odio!" Grito mientras yo la seguía fuera de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras "Odio tus padres por haberte echo, odio biologia porque me siento a tu lado, odio a mi perro porque le caes bien, y odio ese actor Rob Pattinson, porque se parece a ti! "

Me mordí el labio mientras trataba de contener la risa. Ok, Bella daba miedo cuando estaba enojada, pero aún así, era divertido verla. Vi como ella entro en la cocina, abrio la nevera, para cerrarla otra vez, para ponerse enfrente mio con las manos en las caderas.

"Justo lo que pensaba. No hay huevos. "Ella me miró.

Suspirando, saqué mi teléfono. Ella no me iba a perdonar hasta que yo personalmente fuera a la tienda y le consiga alguno. Entonces tendría que humillarme para que ella acepte mis disculpas. Marqué el numero familiar y espere hasta que el vozarrón de Emmett me saludó.

_"Hey Man-_exclamó alegremente_" emocionado por esta noche. "  
_  
"En realidad ..." empecé, mirando a Bella "Voy a tener que cancelar ... algo ocurrió ..."

"EL MATO A NUESTRO BEBE!" Bella gritó entonces Emmett pudo oírlo.

_"Lo siento por ti." _Él dijo en serio _"Voy a llamar Jazz y lo organizamos para otra noche. Te sugiero que vayas a la tienda de inmediato y compres un poco más de huevos viejo. En serio, si no, te va a meter tus bolas en un frasco antes de que la noche acabe "._

"Caramba, gracias por tu sabias palabras Em."Dije sarcásticamente "Te hablo más tarde."

Cerrando mi teléfono de un golpe, lo meti de nuevo en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Bella aún estaba allí, el enojo evidente en sus ojos.

"Voy a ir a la tienda, a conseguir unos huevos y luego hablaremos sobre esto ... racionalmente ... cuando vuelva." Dije.

Vio como rapidamente sali de la casa . Quien sabia que un estupido huevo podria enojarla tanto. Podia imaginarme como actuaría si fuera un bebe verdadero,

-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

_**Bella's POV**_

Ok ... Talvez … eh sobreactuado un poco , pero estaba eojada! Yo nunca había recibido una mala calificación antes ... excepto en gimnasia , y ahora gracias al padre de mi bebé ,iba a tener una F. .. nunca he tenido antes una F! ¿Qué diria Charlie!? Mi mamá!? Phil ... Ah, uien le importa lo que Phil diría, el punto es, que iba a reprobar. Vi como Edward salió de la casa con un poco de miedo. Bien. Él lo debe estar. Él sabía que yo era un _poco_ peligrosa cuando yo estaba enojada. Él lo supo cuando teniamos 9 y estabamos jugando "Serpientes y Escaleras". El gano y el me refregaba en la cara, así que le di una patada en las bolas. No podia caminar bien en lo que quedo de la noche.

Con un suspiro, me pasé los dedos por el cabello. Me dirigí a la sala y estaba a punto de sentarme cuando sonó el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" Le contesté

_"Oh Bella, eres tu." _Era Esme, que sonaba tan alegre como siempre _"Sólo quería llamar y decir que me encontré con un viejo amigo en Port Angeles, y me ha invitado a pasar la noche, así que no estare en casa. Carlisle y trabaja hasta tarde y no estará en casa hasta altas horas de la mañana. ¿Van estar bien por ustedes solos Edward y tu? "  
_  
"Hey Esme ... Yo voy a estar bien ... Y no estoy segura de Edward."

Debe haber escuchado el enojo en mi voz cuando pronuncie su nombre.

_"Déjame adivinar ... rompió el bebé".  
_  
"Oh, sí." Me dijo: "Y tengo una ganas de romperle el cuello ahora".

Se rió un poco, haciendome sentir un poco mejor.

_"Bueno, dale un golpe en la cabeza de mi parte... Bella lo siento me tengo que ir."  
_  
"Ok Esme. Diviertete. Chau. "

Colgamos y me senté en el sofá, encendi la televisión. Así que ahora Emmett y Edward habían asesinado a sus hijos. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durara Jasper.

Me senté y mire la televisión durante un tiempo. Estaba oscureciendo y Edward todavía no había regresado. Espero que este bien. Casi salte del susto cuando oí que la puerta se abria, pero era Edward, mojado con una bolsa en la mano. Él me dio una pequeña sonrisa, y se la devolvi, mostrándole que ya no estaba tan enfadada.

"Hey." Saludé, de pie "Por qué tardaste tanto, estaba empezando a preocuparme".

"Oh ... Yo sólo quería darte algo de tiempo para calmarte ..." Él respondió: "Te tengo un regalo".

Me entregó la bolsa. Sonreí cuando vi lo que estaba dentro de ella. Cuatro cajas de huevos, cada caja con un arco pequeño de ajuste en la parte superior y la palabra 'perdón' escrito a mano. Me sonrió y me miró. Me entregó un huevo, con el exacto dibujo de la cara y el culo como el anterior.

"Ahí esta". Él dijo: "Ahora tenemos nuestro bebé de nuevo, y estámos preparados en caso si se repite la historia ... así que, ¿Me perdonas?"

"Por supuesto." Me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y no me odias ... o cualquiera de las otras cosas que te recuerdan a mi ?" Él sonrió.

"No, no te odio ... ni a sus padres, ni mi perro, la biología, o Rob Pattinson." respondi: "Yo nunca podría odiarlo, es mucho _más_ caliente que tu."

No podía dejar de reírme de su expresión. Rápidamente le cogi la mano y lo lleve darriba.

"Ahora iremos a ver tu pelicula favorita". Dije sarcásticamente "Superhero Movie."

Gimió. Esta es mi venganza.

-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

_**Edward's POV**_

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando me desperté. No podía dormir bien. Me senté en la cama, pase mis manos por mis cabellos y mire a Bella. Sonrei. Se veía tan tranquila y dulce. Era difícil pensar que antes pensaba que iba a tener que llamar a un exorcista. Me recosté contra la almohada, mirando como ella se movió y murmuró. Yo sabía que Bella hablaba en sueños, pero la mitad del tiempo no tenía ningún sentido ... pero esta noche, me esperaba una sorpresa enorme.

"Edward ...-murmuró.

Ante el sonido de mi nombre, me senté. Ella estaba soñando conmigo. ELLA ESTABA SOÑANDO CONMIGO! Sonrei con felicidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me senté, esperando que digiera mas .

"Hmm ... para.-Murmuró de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

SANTA MIERDA! Bella tenía un sueño erotico! Esa fue la única explicación. Decir mi nombre y luego 'para, y todo eso con una sonrisa! Sabía que no debería etar feliz con esto. Quiero decir ella es mi mejor amiga, pero hey! Aparentemente, yo estaba enamorado, así que iba a sacar provecho de esto y disfrutar escuchando. Pero mi disfrute pronto se convirtió en confusión cuando Bella empezó a hablar de nuevo.

"Emmett!"

EMMETT! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en sus sueños!

"Jasper chicos paren ".

OK, he oído suficiente. Al principio era sexy, ahora es sólo asqueroso. Tratando de dejar de pensar en el sueño de Bella, me tapé los oídos, rogándole que dejara de hablar. Hablame de cosas que se ponen incomodas.


	6. Shiner!

_**Edward**__**'s POV**_

Me senté en mi cocina, completamente vestido, comiendo un plato de cereal. Uf ... No podía creer lo que había oído esa noche. Bella teniendo un sueño erótico que participan Emmett, Jasper y yo! Habla sobre algo asqueroso! Yo quería que fuéramos solamente ella y yo! Ok ... no lo iba a negar más. Realmente me gustaba, y yo quería que fuéramos algo más que amigos ... tal vez debería escuchar a Jasper por una vez y decirle cómo me siento. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Que me ella rechacé, y volvemos a ser amigos. Lo superaría tarde o temprano ... ¿verdad? Pero ¿y si ella no me rechaza! Sería una relación entre nosotros el trabajo? Íbamos a estar juntos para siempre ... o sólo hasta que ella conozca a alguien se enamore de el. Suspiré, pasando la mano por el pelo. Oficialmente odiaba ser un adolescente. Demasiadas estúpidas hormonas!

Yo estaba terminando mi desayuno cuando vi bajar a Bella, sosteniendo el huevo. Te lo juro, ellas se veía mejor y mejor cada día. Llevaba un top negro "Jack Daniels" (algo que yo le había dado), unos vaqueros azules y un par de zapatillas Converse color rosa con cordones blancos (de nuevo, algo que yo le había comprado). Tenía el pelo como de costumbre, con rizos suaves cayendo como cascada por su espalda. Ella estaba perfecta.

"Buenos días." Ella dijo que felizmente, tomando asiento frente a mí con su propio plato de cereal.

"Hey." Dije con una sonrisa "... Tuviste una buena noche de sueño."

"¡Oh, la mejor!" Ella dijo: "Tuve un gran sueño."

-Sí ... Me lo imaginé un poco. "Dije un poco incomodo" Estabas hablando ... y sonriendo ".

Estaba esperando que se ruborizara de vergüenza por mi comentario, pero no lo hizo! Todo lo que se limitó a hacer fue sonreír un poco más!

"Fue un sueño fantástico!" Ella dijo: "Tú estabas en el ... y Emmett, Jasper, y Mike Newton!"

MIKE! Mike estaba en sus sueños también! Oh, Dios mío y pensé que había oído lo peor anoche! Traté de retener un escalofrío. Ella odiaba a Mike! ¿Por qué iba a estar feliz de tenido un sueño erótico con él ... A menos que el sueño no era erótico. Al principio no sabía si estar feliz o triste. Quiero decir, estaba triste de que no pensara en mí de esa manera, pero por otro lado, estaba feliz que los otros estaban en el mismo barco que yo.

"Así que ... ¿De que iba el sueño?" Le pregunté, no tan preocupado ahora de escuchar su respuesta.

Vi como se le extendía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

"Bueno ... Te encontraste con Mike en la escuela, y de repente comenzaste a patear la mierda viviente fuera de el!**(NT: No entendí muy bien esta parte)** Entonces, Emmett y Jasper se acercaron y lo patearon también. "Comenzó a reír un poco" Yo estaba tratando de decirles a ustedes que pararan, pero estaba muy feliz al verlo que realmente no me importo ".

Ok, tuve que admitir. Que el sueño sonó muy bien. No es de extrañar que estubiera feliz, pero yo hubiera preferido que hubiera sido sólo yo y ella ... solo ... juntos.

- -

_**Bella's POV**_

Yo había tenido un gran día hasta ahora. Me desperté con una sensación fresca y feliz; Edward parecía estar mucho más feliz también. La escuela había estado muy bien también. Estuve con Edward y el resto de los chicos en la mayoría de mis clases, y todo lo que hicimos fue hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior entre mi mejor amigo y yo. Ahora, cuando pienso en ello, era un poco divertido, pero muy dulce cuando se disculpó. Sabía que Edward podría mostrar su lado caritativo cuando quería. Cuando llegó el almuerzo, nos reunimos todos, y yo sabía que Edward estaba de vuelta a la normalidad cuando pasó el brazo por encima de mi hombro. Hicimos nuestro camino a través de la cafetería, sentándonos en nuestra usual mesa redonda en el centro de la sala, mientras disfrutábamos de una conversación sobre cómo nos encantaría ver a Mike Newton sufrir. Sé que suena malo, pero yo aún no lo había perdonado por llamar a Edward un hombre promiscuo. Yo era la única que puede insultarlo y salirse con la suya. ¡¿A quién le importaba si había tenido muchas novias! No le hacía una mala persona ... ok, tal vez podría trabajar sobre la manera de romper con ellas, pero eso es todo. Era un buen tipo. Él siempre me consentía.

Rosalie, Alice y yo dejamos a los chicos en la mesa mientras nosotras fuimos a buscar algo de comida, y por supuesto los asnos perezosos desde la mesa nos dieron sus órdenes para no tener que levantarse. Nos estábamos riendo y hablando, poco a poco haciendo camino hasta la cola.

"Así que Alice ..." Rosalie comenzó cuando tomé una botella de agua " Jasper todavía no mató a su bebé?"

"No." Dijo con orgullo "A diferencia de sus hombres, mi chico es muy cuidadoso con mi hijo."

"Ugh." Me dije con un toque de una sonrisa "Lo dices como si yo estuviera saliendo con Edward."

"Bueno ..." Rosalie comenzó con una sonrisa "Ustedes dos son muy lindos juntos ... en serio nunca has pensado en salir con el?"

"Si." Alice dijo siguiéndole la corriente "¿Has oído el dicho que los mejores amigos son los mejores amantes?"

"Chicas!", Exclamé "Edward y yo somos amigos. Nada más y nada menos ".

"Sabemos". Rosalie declaró: "Estamos diciendo ... que ustedes dos hacen una gran pareja."

"No va a pasar." Dije, con la esperanza de que este fuera el final de la conversación.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo, y estábamos a punto de regresar a la mesa cuando fui detenida por uno de los estudiantes mas populares de la escuela. Jamie Stevens. Definición, sexo andante. A diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes de Forks, tenía la piel bronceada, el pelo rubio rojizo y ojos color avellana. Debo de haber estado enamorada de él desde siempre, pero nunca pensé que se iría en fijar en alguien tan común como yo. No pensé que fuera algo en lo que fijarse, pero Edward siempre me dijo que yo era la chica más guapa que jamás había visto. Yo sabía que él sólo lo decía por decir.

"Hola, Bella.", Dijo con una voz profunda.

"Hola, Jamie." Dije con una sonrisa mientras Alice y Rosalie fingieron estar en una conversación profunda detrás de mí.

"Te ves bien hoy." Él dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Sentí que se me quemaban las mejillas, y yo ya sabía que me había sonrojado.

"Gracias ... ¿Había algo que querías?" Oh, Dios mío, espero que no haya sonado grosero!

"En realidad sí ..." Él dijo, extrañamente nervioso "Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo esta noche?"

"¿Qué?" Escuché Alice y Rosalie llorar detrás de mí.

"Me encantaría!" Dije rápidamente antes de que pudieran intervenir.

"Excelente. Pasaré por ti alrededor de las 7. "

Y con eso se fue. Sonriendo, me di la vuelta y para dar la cara a mis amigas, solo para ver como me dan una mirada pequeña.

"¿Qué?"-Pregunté inocentemente.

"¿¡No escuchaste la palabra que acabamos de decir!" Alice gritó.

Wow. Realmente querían que estuviera con Edward.

_**Edward's POV**_

Estúpido Jamie Stevens! Juro que voy a patearle el culo hasta que se desmaye, entonces voy a esperar que vuelva en si y hacerlo de nuevo! Uf. Dios sólo me odiaba a mí, ¿no? ¿¡Cómo diablos podía decir "sí" a una cita con él! Mi abuelo es mas el tipo de Bella que él! Él es como un muñeco Ken. Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa, hablando y esperando a las chicas volvieran con nuestro almuerzo.

"Así que Edward ..." Emmett comenzó con una gran sonrisa "¿Cómo va tu horrible enamoramiento con Bella ?"

"Oh ... Solamente bien ahora ..." dije con sarcasmo "Debo estar listo para saltar frente un autobús en cualquier momento."

"No puede ser tan malo." Jasper comenzó "Te apuesto a que ella siente lo mismo".

"Uh ..." oí murmurar Emmett "Si ella siente lo mismo ... entonces por qué está coqueteando descaradamente con Jamie Stevens?"

Lo mire, sólo para verlo observando a un lado, señalando un poco. Siguiendo su mirada vi a Bella realmente flirteando con Stevens. Sentí que se me hirvió la sangre. Yo no quería nada más que caminar hacia él y meter su cabeza en su culo ... pero desafortunadamente eso no es físicamente posible. Demonios. Vi como Bella se ruborizó, y como Alice y Rosalie gritaron "¿Qué?" al tope de lo que les daban sus pulmones, causando que muchas personas que pasaban se voltearan a verlos. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Jamie le acababa de preguntar a Mi Bella si quería salir con ella . Yup! Lo he dicho. MI Bella. Uf. No puedo creer que realmente le gusta el idiota.

Traté de seguir siendo lo más normal posible para el resto del día. Bella había vuelto a la mesa totalmente feliz declarando los planes que tenia a la noche, preguntando si podía cuidar del huevo. Sí, me sorprendió un poco después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Bueno, siendo el buen amigo que soy, felicite a Bella por su cita, diciéndole que yo estaba feliz por ella, cuando en realidad quería arroyar a Stevens repetidas veces y confesar mis sentimientos a Bella.

En el momento en que regresamos a la casa de Bella, en donde nos quedaríamos en lo que restaba del proyecto, se dirigió directamente a su habitación a escoger 'la ropa perfecta "para esa noche. Y para empeorar las cosas, yo sabía que me preguntaría que pensaba , y como se veia. Paso horas en el baño, algo que era tan inusual en Bella, pero tuve que admitir que cuando salio ella estaba…hermosa. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla mientras se arreglaba el pelo en el espejo. Colgando sus rizos sueltos por la espalda. Ella llevaba un vestido azul sin tirantes que abrazaba su cuerpo perfectamente, parando justo encima de la rodilla. Era tipo casual, pero perfecto para la cita. La cita en la que ojala la hubiera llevado yo!

La seguí viendo mientras se aplicaba un poco de maquillaje antes de darse la vuelta hacia mi con un sonrisa brillante.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Me preguntó en voz baja, obviamente, un poco nerviosa por la cita. Tuve que admitir. Había sido un tiempo desde que Bella había salido con un chico.

"Te ves ... Increíble ." Dije en voz baja, causando que se ruboriza un poco.

"¿De veras? Gracias Edward. "

No pude evitar una sonrisa.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Bella y yo hicimos bajamos las escaleras, encentrando a Charlie hablando con Jamie 'Fuck- face' Stevens en la sala. Cuando vio a Bella los ojos se le abrieron como platos de asombro.

"Wow Bella." Él dijo: "Estás preciosa".

Preciosa? PRECIOSA! Ella esta podidamente increíble ! Impresionante. No la insultes diciendo que esta... 'Preciosa'!

"Gracias Jamie." Ella dijo: "Bueno, vámonos".

Con una inclinación de cabeza, cubrió su brazo alrededor de ella y la llevó afuera . Todo lo que quería hacer era arrancar esa parte estúpida de su cuerpo y golpearlo hasta la muerte con él. Después de haber dicho su adiós, Charlie cerro la puerta, yo yo todavía de pie en la escalera de mal humor.

"¡Ah aligerar muchacho." Charlie dijo: "Sólo nosotros dos noche de hombres."

"No me gusta ese tipo." Dije , caminado hacia la ventana y asomándome para ver su mano aún más bajos en la parte posterior de la espalda de Bella "Tal vez debería alcanzarlo y tener una pequeña… charla… antes de que se valla".

¿De veras ... "dijo Charlie, obviamente divertido" ¿Y qué le dirías hijo? "

"Yo sólo diría que él está saliendo con la hija del Jefe de Policía y mi mejor amiga ... así que mejor que tenga cuidado ... Porque si no es así voy a tener una pala lista y voy cavar una tumba para enterrarlo -

Ante eso Charlie se echó a reír, y me dio palmadas en la espalda.

"No podemos protegerla todo el tiempo Edward." Él dijo: "Ella tiene que figurarse algunas cosas sobre ella... además, parece un chico agradable e inteligente".

¡Por favor! "Me burlé" Inteligente! Él hace que Forrest Gump parezca un genio! "

Charlie se rió de mí y rodó los ojos.

"Lo que tú digas, Edward. Lo que tu digas. "

- -

_**Bella's POV**_

Oh, Dios mío! Nunca he estado mas aburrida en toda mi vida. Era como estar en una cita con mi abuelo ... mi abuelo que murió hace 5 años! ¿Cómo que nunca me di cuenta de lo aburrido que Jamie es realmente!_ Porque es precioso y cada vez que lo miras todo lo demás está bloqueado. _Me senté en la mesa, mi cabeza en mi mano mientras jugaba con mi cuchillo, me preguntaba si me apuñalaba con el, si se daría cuenta. No sólo Jamie era aburrido, sino que era obsesionado de el. Había estado charlando sobre el champú que el utiliza para hacer que su pelo estuviera tan 'increíble' en los últimos 10 minutos! Me di cuenta que Jamie no era tan guapo como yo pensaba. Traté de reprimir un bostezo mientras la camarera colocaba la comida en frente de nosotros. Recé para que no pidiera un postre.

Me senté y comí la comida horrible del restaurante horrible mientras Jamie continuó hablando sobre sí mismo, aunque el tema había cambiado del champú y su cabello a su entrenamiento diario. No es que le hizo ninguna justicia. Yo había visto a niños del kinder que tenían más músculos que el. Si lo que el quería era ver músculos todo lo que tenía que hacer era ver a Edward. Sé que Emmett también tenia y mas, pero prefiero los de Edward. En realidad me sentí mal por dejarlo solo con el huevo. Yo sabía que era un poco hipócrita de mi parte y luego me acordé de que él me dejó sola con él anoche.

La cita, lamentablemente empeoró. No sólo Jamie pidió postre, sino que había decidido que la cena no era suficiente, y decidió llevarme a un resumen del cine que mostraba las películas que yo nunca había oído hablar! Que cita. Cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a mi casa alrededor de las 10:30, rápidamente salí del coche, con la esperanza de que Jamie no me siguiera, pero la suerte no había estado a mi lado esa noche. Él me siguió hasta las escaleras de mi porche, me detuvo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de entrada,

"Tuve realmente una gran noche Bella" Él dijo: "¿Puedo obtener una segunda cita?"

¡_Rápido! Piensa en una excusa para decir 'No hay manera en el infierno!' Educadamente. _

"En realidad Jamie ..." empecé "He decidido ser monja. Así que no hay hombres para mí. "

"¿De verdad?", Preguntó. Yo no podía creer que iba a tragarse esa mierda. "Eso es una pena. Supongo que sólo tendré que colocar un último beso de buenas noches. "

"No Jamie." Pero él no me hizo caso. Todo lo que hizo fue tirar de mí hacia él "Jamie Para!"

Lo dije mucho más fuerte esta vez mientras él trató de besarme, pero el idiota no puede registrarlo a través de su cráneo. Grité de nuevo, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba libre de su control ... simplemente porque lo vi volando por los escalones del porche, aterrizando en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Un poco confuso, me dirigí a la puerta, sólo para ver a Edward que, miraba a Jamie airadamente mientras apretaba el puño sangriento. Resultó que mi mejor amigo era mi héroe y que le dio un puñetazo.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó, llevandome adentro.

"Sí, estoy bien." Dije, abrazándolo fuertemente "Muchas gracias".

"Cualquier cosa por ti." Él dijo: "Uh ... Llamaron a Charlie . De emergencia, por lo que somos sólo nosotros dos ".

"Genial". Dije, separándome del abrazo "Déjame ver tu mano."

"No es nada." Él dijo, tirando de ella lejos de mí, pero haciendo una mueca.

Le di una mirada severa, tomándole la mano para echar un vistazo. Me quede sin aliento cuando la vi. Sus nudillos estaban cortados y se estaba formando un moretón a través de ellos. Estaba un poco hinchada, pero él la podía mover bien, así que yo sabía que no estaba roto.

"¡Qué tan fuerte le pegaste!" Le pregunté, lo arrastre hasta la cocina para buscar un poco de hielo.

"No lo suficiente fuerte." Él dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Pero él tendrá una agradable moretón en la mañana."

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí. Me encantó el hecho de que Edward estaba allí para protegerme. Él siempre había estado y espero que siempre lo este.  
-

_Bueno me tarde un mont__ón mejor tarde que nunca._

_Acaso el puñetazo de Edward no merece un review?_

_Plis!_

_Pásense en las demás historias y opinen que les parece_

_Y pienso empezar una adaptación del libro "El diario de la princesa" de Meg Cabot por si les interesa y les tengo una pregunta que les parece el nombre Isabella Marie Migonette Dwyer Swan O tienen otro mejor porque si es así me encantaría verlo porque la verdad estoy desperada!._

_Se me cuidan _

_Besos_

_Crepus96_


	7. Party At Emmett's!

_**Edward**__**'s POV**_

En el momento en el que Bella y yo fuimos a la cama, Charlie aún no había regresado. Debe haber sido una gran emergencia. Yo estaba volviendo del baño usando mis pantalones deportivos grises, sintiendo el frío que llenaba la pequeña casa. El calentador debe haberse estropeado de nuevo. Ya sabía que sucede de eso de vez en cuando. Estirándome un poco, finalmente llegué a la recámara de Bella, y sin llamar, entré. Hombre, ¿¡Me hubiera gustado haber llamado! Abrí la puerta, quería nada más que dormir, pero fui recibido por Bella, que estaba de pie en medio de su habitación, vistiendo sólo con ropa interior. Podía sentir Eddie Jr. feliz. Ella gritó, tratando de cubrirse con su pijama, pero no estaba funcionando.

"Oh, mierda." Murmuré, dándome vuelta para dejarla vestirse.

"Es… está bien…" Ella dijo, pero pude oír los nervios en su voz.

"Tú sabes…" Empecé con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de contener una sonrisa "yo te he visto más desnuda que eso."

"Sí, bueno, eso no cuenta." Bella comenzó, y ya podía decir que se estaba ruborizando "Debido a que teníamos 5 y no tenía tetas entonces."

Me reí un poco y espere a que ella me dijera que podía darme vuelta. Cuando lo hice, vi a Bella acurrucada bajo las sábanas en la cama que había presionado contra la pared. ¡Y tenía la parte superior de la cama! ¡Odiaba dormir en el piso! Suspirando un poco, me acerqué, el frío suelo de madera congelaba mis pies. Saqué las sábanas en la parte inferior de la cama, sólo para que Bella se sentara.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!" Me preguntó en tono alarmado.

"Uh… ir a la cama." dije un poco sorprendido de su estallido "Eso es lo que usualmente se hace cuando uno está cansado Bells".

"No, ven a dormir encima de la cama conmigo esta noche." ¡Por el amor de todas las cosas que son sagradas! ¿¡Está hablando en serio! "Es esta noche muy fría. Charlie tendrá que arreglar la calefacción. Por lo tanto, vamos, arriba".

¡No tenía que decírmelo dos veces! Vi como se movió aún más a la pared, tirando de las sábanas para que yo entre su cama era mucho más pequeña que la mía, pero no me quejo. Rápidamente me subí, tirando de las mantas sobre mí para mantener el calor. Di Bella una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar mis ojos, esperando que el sueño se haría cargo de mí pronto para no distraerme de la belleza a mi lado… pero confiaba en que Bella lo arruinaría. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sentí su brazo colgando sobre mi pecho y su cabeza descansaba sobre mi hombro. Me pregunto si ella realmente sabía que me estaba torturando y pensé que divertido sería verme como me retuerzo.

Sentí que se me detenía la respiración mientras se acurrucaba más a mi lado. Mirándola a los ojos, vi que había caído rápidamente en un profundo sueño. Parece que voy a estar atascado el resto de la noche.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

El resto de la semana pasó muy bien. Edward dejó caer el huevo una vez más, y de hecho lo lanzó por segunda vez (pero eso es porque vio a Jamie subiendo en la entrada de mi casa a hablar conmigo. Digamos que Jamie estaba un poco sorprendido cuando fue golpeado en la cabeza).Era un loco e hilarante pensamiento. Debo admitir, que lo deje caer una vez, así, pero ¡fue culpa de Edward! Decidió lanzar una pelota de fútbol en mi dirección, y siendo el _"Klutz" _que soy perdí la pelota. Esta rebotó en mi cabeza haciendo que tirara a mi hijo. Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Qué terrible madre soy! Pero ahora aquí estamos, sentados en Educación Sexual a mano nuestros bebés me volví a mirar a Rosalie y Alice, Rose buscaba ansiosamente por la mano de su 'Brat' como ella lo llamaba de nuevo, y Alice casi llorando.

"Voy a perder mi bebé." Ella dijo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jasper "Pensé que el objetivo de esta tarea era que nos detenga adolescentes que desean tener hijos ¡ahora!"

"Bueno, ¡funcionó!" Rosalie exclamó "¡No hay forma en el infierno de yo tenga un hijo después de esto! En realidad, tal vez ni siquiera sexo. No quiero aprovechar las oportunidades".

"¿Qué?" Emmett preguntó un poco alarmado.

A todos nos sacó una sonrisa, volviendo a la cara al frente, cuando el Sr. Barry entró.

"Hola clase." Él dijo, un poco demasiado alegremente "Bueno… ¿cómo encontraron el proyecto?"

"Un dolor en el culo." Edward dijo, provocando algunas risas.

"Gracias por esa visión Sr. Cullen." Sr. Barry dijo. Se volvió hacia mí "Bella… ¿qué le pareció el proyecto? ¿Le resultó fácil o difícil? "

"¿Qué parte?" Le pregunté "¿la parte en que tenía que cuidar del " bebé "o la parte en que tenía que cuidar de Edward?"

Una vez más la clase se rió, el Sr. Barry rodó los ojos.

"Ambos".

"Bueno… yo tenía más problemas con 'niño' viviente " he dicho, dándole una mirada a Edward "que cuando aprendí a cuidar al huevo. Yo realmente disfrute el proyecto, pero se me ha puesto fuera de tener hijos hasta por lo menos… oh no lo sé… 75. "

"Bien." Sr. Barry dijo, realmente impresionado "Usted parece haber captado el sentido de esta misión… ¿Y usted, Sr. Cullen? ¿Le gusta ser un padre? "

"Sí, supongo que sí… Pero no quiero niños nunca". Dijo que "¡Toda la noche alimentando y el cambiando! ¡Llega a ser un poco mucho! ".

Rodé los ojos ante su queja.

"Bueno, parece que tú también comprendiste el punto. Bien hecho… A + "

Miré a Edward que parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo. ¡Esta es su primer nota que ha sido por encima de una C… nunca! Pero en el fondo sabía que Edward va a querer tener hijos un día. Y sabía que él seria un extraordinario padre.

* * *

_**Edward's POV **_

"¡Libertad!" Lloré una vez que salí de la clase "¡No más niños!"

"Edward." Alice comenzó "Deja de actuar feliz. ¡Hemos perdido a nuestros bebés! "

Pero yo estaba feliz. No más levantarse en medio de la noche. Ninguna alimentación más inútil. Ya no tendría que tener cuidado en caso de romperlo. El proyecto no podría haber llegado a su fin más pronto. La única cosa que de lo que yo estaba poco molesto sobre el hecho de que Bella y yo no teníamos que pasar la noche en las casas de cada uno cada noche. Eso apesta. Empezamos a salir fuera de la escuela hacia el comedor, mi brazo sobre el hombro de Bella. Me encantaba tenerla cerca de mí. Emmett estaba ocupado hablando de algo, pero yo estaba muy contento con el hecho de que Bella estaba a mi lado para escuchar realmente. No fue hasta que escuché la palabra "Fiesta", salí de mi asombro.

"¿Fiesta?" Pregunté.

"Sí… ¿te acuerdas?" Emmett comenzó "Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad. Tengo la casa para mí y desde que nos deshicimos de los huevos, estamos en la necesidad de una celebración".

"¡Hey!" Gritó Jasper, ganando la atención de todos los que estaban en el pasillo "¡ESTA NOCHE FIESTA EN LO DE Emmett!"

Había pocos coros de "Sí" y "Realmente me encanto '. Jasper se volvió hacia nosotros con aire de suficiencia.

"Bueno, esa es la invitación." Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de que haber terminado de cenar, me dirigí a casa de Bella antes de que Charlie volviera. Fuimos directamente a su habitación, dejándome caer en la cama, mientras ella comenzó a coger algo de ropa para la fiesta.

"¿Qué crees que debo usar?" Ella preguntó, mirando la ropa de su armario.

"Te ves bien en cualquier cosa." Respondí con una sonrisa.

Te verías mejor sin nada pero… OK, tal vez debería dejar de pensar en eso. Tuve que enfrentar el hecho; Bella y yo nunca íbamos a estar juntos… no importa lo mucho que quería que sucediera.

"Hey." Ella dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos "¿Crees que debería llamar a Jake y lo invito?"

"Uh… no sé." Me dijo, sentado "Quiero decir, ¿conoce a alguien de ahí?"

"Él nos conoce." Bella dijo, llegando a sentarse en la cama conmigo "Edward… sé que no te importa demasiado Jacob, y sé que él tiene sentimientos… hacia mí… pero nada va a suceder. No es necesario que me protejas de todo tipo que conozco. No me perderás por él".

Le sonreí a la última parte, pero sé que era lo que significa que de una manera diferente a como me gustaba verlo. Ella pensó que yo estaba asustado en el caso de que se pusiera a andar con Jacob más que yo. Tuve que admitir, sin embargo, que el miedo se cruzó por mi mente un par de veces durante todo el año. Ella volvió a levantarse, tomando mi mano y tirando de mí para ponerme sobre mis pies.

"Sabes que te amo ¿cierto?" Ella dijo: "Siempre serás mi número uno mejor amigo".

Me sonrió, mi corazón haciendo volteretas en el hecho de que ella dijo "Te amo", pero de nuevo, ella sólo quería decir de una forma de amistad.

"Si." Dije tirando de ella en un abrazo "Yo también te amo".

Sólo la diferencia era, realmente la amaba. Más que nada.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

La música de la casa de Emmett se oía más de una milla de distancia. Al llegar, le resultó difícil encontrar, a Edward encontrar un buen lugar para estacionar, pero pronto estuvimos dentro de la casa disfrutando de la diversión. Alice parecía mucho más feliz ahora. Supongo Jasper le consiguió un nuevo huevo. Me quedé a un lado por un rato, observando a mis amigos bailando un poco. Las fiestas en realidad no eran lo mío. Claro, me pidieron que bailara con ellos un par de chicos, pero ninguno de ellos era mi tipo, y yo sabía que si Edward me viera con ellos estallaría.

Me quedé allí un poco más de tiempo, diferentes luces de colores y música brillaba de los altavoces de gran tamaño. Suspirando, me acerque a la escalera, sentándome en el primer escalón. Yo no estaba allí más de 2 minutos antes de que Edward llegara y se sentara a mi lado, sosteniendo dos vasos.

"Hey." Dijo alegremente "¿Estás bien?"

"Si." Dije, tomando una de las bebidas de la mano "Sólo un poco aburrida".

"Bueno baila conmigo".

Yo me reí, tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

"¡¿Estás loco?", Exclamé "¿¡Cuántas cervezas has tomado! Sabes mejor que nadie que yo no puedo bailar".

Los dos no pusimos de pie, en dirección a la cocina. Había un montón de chicos ahí, uno de ellos era Mike Newton, que estaba totalmente borracho. Miré a Edward, un poco preocupada. Yo no quería que mi acosador personal intentara cualquier cosa, pero mi mejor amigo se distrajo por el hecho de que había encontrado una botella sin abrir de Tequila.

"OH." Me dijo, sosteniéndola mostrándomela "Parece que estamos listos."

Yo no podía dejar de reírme de su expresión, pero desafortunadamente mi risa había ganado la atención de Mike Y Jamie, que acababa de entrar.

"¡Bella!" Mike exclamó alegremente, tambaleándose hacia mí "bebé ¡¿Qué haces?"

"¡Bella!" Jamie dijo con una sonrisa, caminando hacia mí.

Me he quedado atrapada. Miré a Edward.

"Ayúdame." Dije en voz baja.

Con una sonrisa, me cogió la mano y rápidamente me sacó de la habitación, Jamie rápidamente nos siguió. Obviamente, él estaba muy sobrio. Mientras que Mike trató de seguir pero terminó tropezando. Riéndose un poco, Edward me llevó de arriba. Me volví a mirar detrás de mí, y Jamie ya nos alcanzaba.

"Wow." Edward dijo, obviamente divertido "Este tipo no se da por vencido".

"¡Rápido! ¡or aquí! "Dije, empujándolo a un cuarto cercano y cerrando la puerta.

Me volví a mirar a Edward, que estaba apoyado contra la pared con una sonrisa divertida. Me di cuenta de que había bebido mucho, pero un Edward borracho era un más divertido Edward.

"Él te ama." Él dijo, arrastrando la palabra "amor".

Se echó a reír, deslizándose por la pared para sentarse en el suelo, la espalda contra la puerta. Rápidamente le seguí, oyendo el sonido sordo de Jamie llamándome desde el exterior. Hombre, el tipo estaba realmente desesperado. Vi como Edward abrió la botella de tequila que había robado el piso de abajo y tomar una copa, escurriéndole un poco por la cara.

"¿Quieres un poco?", Preguntó con una sonrisa, sosteniendo la botella hacía mí.

Yo asentí, tomando la botella y tomé un pequeño trago. Se me escurrió por mi cara un poco, y tosí antes de devolvérsela.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte escondida en el .." Yo lo vi mirar alrededor de la habitación "... dormitorio de Emmett?"

"En la medida que sea necesario." Dije con una sonrisa "Y no creo que te vayas alguna parte. Voy a necesitar compañía. "

Se rió un poco, tomo otro trago de la botella. ¿Cómo diablos podía beber tanto? ... bueno, yo estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

_**Edward's POV**_

Bueno, la fiesta iba muy bien hasta ahora ... había salvado una vez más a Bella de Jamie, encontré una botella sin abrir de Tequila y acabé siendo encerrado en una habitación con la chica de mis sueños. Sep. La noche no podía ser mejor. Debemos estar sentados un par de horas, compartiendo la botella. No pasó mucho tiempo sin embargo de que los dos estábamos un poco ... bueno ... un poco REALMENTE borrachos. Bella estaba en un ataque de risa, apoyándose en mí y secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. Habíamos estado recordando todos los momentos divertidos que habíamos tenido juntos cuando éramos jóvenes.

"Sabes qué ..." dijo Bella, mirándome.

"¿Qué?" Dije arrastrando con una sonrisa.

"Mira, cuando teníamos 12 ..." Yo asentí un poco "Estuve _muy _enamorada de ti"

Me reí. Bella había estado enamorada de mi. Ella comenzó a reír pero no se que me poseyó para decir lo siguiente. Pienso que fue una mezcla de bebida y estupidez.

"Bueno adivina que" Dije, deslizándome un poco de mi posición de sentado.

"¿Qué?"-Preguntó con una sonrisa

"Estoy muy enamorado de ti ahora!"

Ambos comenzamos a reír, no tengo ni idea por qué. Ella trató de sentarse un poco más erguida, sólo para caer hacia adelante en mi regazo, dándole un ataque incluso más grande de risa. La ayudé a subir un poco, pero cayó sobre mí, golpeando el resto de lo que quedaba de Tequila, derramándose sobre la alfombra, un poco empapando la parte delantera de mis jeans.

"¡Ah mierda!" Dije.

Bella se echó a reír un poco más.

"Parece que tuviste un accidente." Sonreí también, una risita escapó de mis labios.

Miré hacia atrás de ella. Ella realmente se veía hermosa, incluso cuando yo estaba borracho y ni siquiera podía decir cuanto daba 2 más 2.

"Eres muy bonita." Dije, tomando un mechón de pelo poniéndolo detrás de su oreja

"Gracias." Ella dijo pasando una mano a través de mi pelo "Tu también."

Sonreí inclinándome un poco hasta que pude sentir su aliento cálido en mis labios.

"¿Estaría bien si te besara?" OK, ¿qué tipo de idiota pide besar a alguien…? lo siento, déjame reformular… ¿qué tipo de idiota le pide un beso ha su mejor amiga?

"¿Sería correcto si te besara a-ti?" Bella sonrió, apoyándose aún más.

Asentí con la cabeza un poco como ella apoyó sus manos en mi pecho.

"Bien." Susurró, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros.

Ahora hay tres cosas que estaba casi seguro. 1, ambos estábamos fuera sí y probablemente no recordemos nada en la mañana. 2, Bella besaba bastante bien (pero eso ya lo sabía), y 3! Lo que iba a ocurrir sólo podía conducir a problemas.

* * *

_¡__Edward lo dijo!… borracho pero lo admitió al menos_

_Gracias por poner a la historia en sus favoritos y alertas, a los Reviews que dejan, y a los favoritos y alertas como autor._

_También por el aguante que me tienen._

_Besos_

_crepus96_


	8. Where The Hell Is My Bra?

_**Edward**__**'s POV**_

Uf ... mi cabeza estaba golpeando cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente. ¿Por qué demonios tuve que beber tanto? Mis ojos estaban borrosos, y el momento en que me incorpore la habitación daba vueltas. ¿Cuánto había bebido ... y ¿dónde demonios estaba? Me froté los ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba acostado en el piso del dormitorio de Emmett ... solamente ... desnudo.

"Que mier ..." murmuré, agarrando mis boxers que estaban a mi lado y me los puse ellos. Estaba a punto de ponerme de pie cuando sentí algo ... ¿o debería decir? a alguien moverse a mi lado. Tres conjeturas sobre quién era.

Bella estaba a mi lado, cubierta con una manta que había sido cubierta de una silla en la esquina ... esa silla estaba en el suelo. A la vista de ella inmediatamente me vino la sobriedad. ¡Estaba desnuda debajo de la manta! ¡DESNUDA! ¡Y yo lo había estado también! ¡Oh diablos no! No hacía falta ser un genio para entender lo que habíamos hecho. Me acosté con mi mejor amiga. ¡Mi mejor amiga de la cual yo estoy enamorado!

"Oh, mierda." dije, corriendo mis manos por el pelo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de recordar cosas de la noche anterior, y cómo llegamos a estar en esta situación ... Estaba hablando con Bella, encontré Tequila, y la salvo de Mike 'acosador' Newton y Jamie 'desesperado' Stevens. Termino encerrado en la habitación con ella ... y luego tomamos mucho ... hablamos ... bebimos un poco más entonces ... acabamos besándonos de alguna manera ... que, evidentemente, nos ha llevado a los dos durmiendo juntos. Demonios.

Miré alrededor del cuarto. El escritorio de Emmett había sido despejado, todo lo que había en el ahora estaba tirado al suelo. La parte inferior de la cama había sido trasladado a unos buenos metros y los carteles que cubrían las paredes estaban a punto de caerse, o rotos. Mi atención pronto se volvió a Bella cuando la oí gemir un poco. Empecé a sentir pánico. ¿¡Qué iba a decir! _Oye Bells…¿tuviste una buena noche? Sé que yo sí_. ¡Eso me hizo sentir aún peor! No sólo había dormido con ella, si no que me había gustado. Esto no puede estar pasando. Vi como los ojos de Bella revoloteaban abriéndose y se sentó, haciendo que la manta que había estado cubriendo su pecho desnudo caer hasta la cintura. Como se puede adivinar no me ayudó en modo alguno.

"Uf ..." Ella gimió, frotándose los ojos "¿Qué pasó?"

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada. Eso fue realmente conveniente. ¡Yo no podía mantener la boca cerrada ayer por la noche! Las marcas de mordida en el pecho Bella fueron la prueba. Acabo de verla, mi boca estaba abierta cuando se volvió a mirarme.

¿Edward? "Se preguntó un poco confundida con el hecho de que aún la estaba mirando fijamente con los ojos abiertos.

Miró alrededor de la habitación para ver que no estábamos en su habitación o la mía. Vio la ropa lanzada por todo el lugar y el desorden que se había hecho. Mirándose a sí misma, vio que estaba desnuda.

"¡Dios mío!" Ella lloró, recogiendo la manta y envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo con fuerza. Se levantó, y rápidamente le siguieron las palabras "Esto no puede estar pasando."

"Lo siento Bella." Yo no sé por qué pedí disculpas. No fue culpa mía del todo y no ayudaría a nuestra situación.

Ella estaba evitando mi mirada, corriendo y recogiendo su ropa.

"¡¿Cómo ocurrió esto?" Ella me preguntó, más para sí que para mí.

Vi como ella agarró su tanga que yo recordé hacer ping a través de la habitación la noche anterior.

"Date la vuelta." Ella dijo.

Así lo hice, dejándola vestirse mientras yo también lo hacia.

"¡No puedo creer que esto sucedió!" Oí que exclamo "Quiero decir ... ¿cómo pudo suceder esto? ¡Somos mejores amigos! ¡No pensamos de _esa_ manera de uno del otro! ¿Y dónde diablos está mi sostén! "

"¿Permiso para darme vuelta?" Le pregunté, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo mientras me puse la camiseta.

"Esta bien".

Podía oír la incomodidad en la voz de Bella. Cuando me volví la vi de pie en el otro lado de la sala vestida con jeans y sosteniendo su camiseta sobre su pecho. Ella miró hacia otro lado cuando mis ojos se encontraron con su mirada, y cuando lo hazo, sentí una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago. Ella parecía avergonzada ... vergüenza de sí misma.

"Bells ..." empecé, dando un pequeño paso hacia ella "Estas cosas sólo ... suceden a veces ... Lo siento mucho."

Miró hacia abajo, sosteniendo su camiseta en el pecho con más fuerza.

"Por favor, sólo me ayude a encontrar mi sostén." Ella dijo en voz baja.

Suspiré y me volví para mirar a alrededor, lo encontré pronto colgado del ventilador de techo. Lo bajé, y se lo entregué a mi amiga, volviéndome a dar vuelta para dejar que se terminara de vestirse de nuevo. Cuando me volví estaba completamente vestida, atándose su cabello en una cola de caballo desordenada en el más alejado rincón. Actuaba como si yo tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa o algo así. Yo estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, con la esperanza de romper el silencio incómodo, pero gracias a Dios ella que lo hizo primero.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" Ella me preguntó, un poco más tranquila, sentándose en la cama "Quiero decir ... no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad ... pero no creo que es algo que se puede ignorar ".

"No creo que debamos dale demasiada importancia." Me dijo: "Me refiero, por ejemplo ... Alice, se ha acostado con su mejor amigo antes, y todavía son muy unidos."

"Edward, eso es porque el mejor amigo de Alice es también su novio!"

"Ya sé ... yo estaba tratando de aliviar la tensión." Me senté a su lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo, Bella mirando sus manos que estaban en su regazo. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que finalmente me miró, pero cuando lo hizo, juro mi corazón se rompió. Yo quería estar con ella más que nada, pero me di cuenta de que Bella no siente lo mismo y yo la quería demasiado para presionarla.

"Tú ..." Ella empezó, un ligero rubor trepando por sus mejillas "... tu fuiste el primero."

Yo sonreí un poco en su veracidad. Me di cuenta que estaba un poco avergonzada en admitirlo.

"Bueno ..." Empecé, acercándome "lo mismo aquí."

Si bien, voy a admitirlo. Soy virgen ... bueno ... era. Claro que había salido con un montón de chicas, tonteado un poco, pero nunca pasó nada. Me di cuenta que Bella estaba sorprendida, y todo lo que podía hacer era reírme un poco. Una parte de ella debe haber creído los rumores de que viajaban por ahí.

"Así que ... no estés demasiado avergonzada por el hecho." Seguí "Puedo decir ahora que la mitad de la gente en la escuela que dicen que lo han hecho están mintiendo. No hay nada malo en abstenerse. "

Ella sonrió un poco, y poco a poco me podía sentir la tensión entre nosotros se desvanecia.

"Vamos a mantener esto ... entre nosotros." Dije: "Sólo podemos volver a ser ... mejores amigos. Nunca va a suceder de nuevo. "

Decir eso me mató, porque yo la quería. Yo la quería mucho. Ella lo es todo para mí.

"Gracias Edward." Ella dijo: "Hemos pasado por mucho juntos ya ... no podemos dejar que esto nos moleste. Va a tomar un tiempo ... pero las cosas deben volver a la normalidad ".

"Si ..." dije en voz baja "Vamos, vamos a casa. Te prometo que trataré de olvidarte desnuda. "

Se echó a reír un poco. Un sonido que me gustaba escuchar.

"Y yo haré lo mismo." Dijo.

De pie, salimos de la habitación de Emmett. A medida que nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta, pasó rozándome, y la subida de tensión se disparo a través de mí, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de todo este asunto de "vamos a hacer como que no pasó nada" era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

- -

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward Cullen. ¡Mi primera vez había sido con él! Todavía no me lo podía creer, y yo estaba muy avergonzada de mí misma por haber estado tan borracha cuando algo así ocurrió. Cuando me desperté en el suelo, yo estaba muy confundida. Todo lo que podía recordar era Edward y yo escondiéndonos de Jamie Stevens. Es curioso cómo algo tan inocente como eso podría conducir a algo como ... lo pecaminoso que hicimos. ¡Uf! Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que dije antes de que ocurriera.

Edward y yo nos sentamos y hablamos, que voy a reconocer que era incómodo. Todo lo que quería hacer era retroceder el tiempo y ¡no beber! ¿Era mucho pedir? Después de decidir que este no iba a afectar a nuestra amistad, Edward y yo bajamos las escaleras. Eran las 12 en la tarde, y nos dimos cuenta de que todavía había un montón de gente pasada por todas partes, y algunos estaban despiertos, pero quejándose acerca de la resaca. Debo admitir que yo sabía cómo se sentían. Mi cabeza estaba en agonía. Nos dirigimos a la cocina en silencio, evitando la mirada del otro ... Bueno era yo evitando la mirada de Edward. Yo sabía que estaba desesperada para tratar de olvidar lo que ocurrió, pero fue duro. Estaba básicamente pidiendo olvidar la primera vez que tuve sexo ... no es que podía recordar mucho de ella. Todo lo que podía recordar era un poco de dolor, moviéndonos alrededor de la habitación _un montón _loque causó todo ese lío y estar ...satisfecha ... no era algo que realmente quería experimentar en este momento. Yo no estaba preparada para tener sexo, pero el sexo estaba listo para mí. Sólo espero que nadie se dé cuenta, especialmente Alice y Rose. Estaban tratando de hacerme enamorar de Edward suficiente de lo que ya estaba. Yo no quería que me preguntaran de qué como era en la cama.

Me senté en la barra de desayuno, Edward hacia el café. Estábamos en la sala que en menos de un minuto antes de que Emmett llegara, bastante cabreado.

"¡Tú conoces a alguien que se apoderó de mi habitación la noche anterior!" Lloró "¡Tuve que dormir en la maldita bañera!"

"Uh ..." Yo tartamudeaba, no queriendo que se me escapara nada. Creo que Edward se dio cuenta de mi temor e intervino.

"En realidad Emmett ... Bella y yo vimos a algunas personas salir de la habitación antes". Mintió bien "Creo que se han ido casa ahora sin embargo. "

Emmett gruñó, incómodo.

"Oh ... por favor no me digas que voy a tener que quemar mi cama."

"Vas a necesitar quemar más que eso." Escuché a Edward murmurar mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café ya hecho.

Yo no pude evitar de darle una mirada breve, pero por suerte, Emmett no escucho su comentario. En su lugar, toma asiento mientras Edward me dio una taza de café, que yo acepté con gusto y empecé a beber.

"Así que ¿dónde ustedes dos terminaron anoche?" Emmett preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Casi me ahogo con mi café allí y entonces! ¡Oh, Dios mío lo sabía! ¡Él nos oyó! ¡Nos vio subir las escaleras! ¡Este maldito café me quema la garganta! ¡Alguien nos vio y le dijo! Salí de mis divagaciones cuando Edward me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Oh, me gustaría que no me tocara ahora. Yo no le iba a admitir a él ... estaba aún más reacia en admitirlo a mí misma ... pero yo disfruté lo de anoche, probablemente un poco demasiado.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz aterciopelada de mi amigo preguntó.

"Sí". Chillé , y baje mi taza "Uh ... nos fuimos arriba, para alejarnos de Mike y Jamie." Comencé, no era completamente mentira "Tenemos que habernos dormido".

"Oh, bien." Emmett dijo, y por lo que yo sabía, me había creído "Mike Newton y Jamie Stevens necesitan conseguir una vida. Cuando se darán cuenta de que no estás interesada. Si lo deseas, Edward, Jasper y yo podemos patear sus traseros por ti. Al entrenador Clapp le dije que debo ejercitar un poco más, y estoy bastante seguro de que ganarles a una pulpa sangrienta puede pertenecer a esa categoría ".

Yo me reí un poco. Emmett siempre podía distraerme de mis problemas, incluso cuando él no lo sabía.

- -

_**Edward's POV**_

Fuimos juntos a casa, buscando iniciar una conversación, pero cada vez que lo hacíamos rápidamente moría. Más recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a inundar de nuevo, como Bella admitiendo que había tenido un enamoramiento hacia mí cuando teníamos 12, y yo admitiendo que yo estaba enamorado de ella ahora ... enamoramiento ... parece más a aplastar la cabeza sobre los talones. Sólo esperaba que ella no pudiera recordar mi declaración. La haría sentir más incómoda a mi alrededor, y yo no quiero eso. Recé sin embargo, que un día, ya sea ahora o más tarde, Bella sintiera lo mismo que yo. Me veía ... años más tarde, casado con ella, viviendo en una casa junto a Charlie para que él pudiera mantener un ojo en su elección (su elección, no la nuestra), con un perro, unos buenos trabajos ... y tal vez incluso algunos niños, aunque había dicho que no querría. Si fuéramos a tener hijos, los amaría más que nada. A ellos y a Bella.

Llegamos a un punto fuera de nuestras casas, pero ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento para salir del coche, sabiendo que nuestros padres se preguntarán por qué no regresamos anoche. Charlie sería el peor , por lo que lo sentía por Bella.

"Así que…" empecé "¿te llamo más tarde?"

"Si." Ella dijo, mirándome brevemente "Tal vez podríamos ir a alguna parte y discutir esta… cosa en más detalle. Imaginando todo lo que vamos a hacer".

"Me parece bien." Dije: "¿Después del almuerzo?"

"Sí".

Estaba a punto de salir del coche cuando Bella me agarró la muñeca. Me volví hacia ella, sus mejillas cada vez más roja por segundo.

"Edward…" Ella comenzó nerviosa "Sólo quiero decir… Lo siento por la forma en que he actuado de esta mañana. Estaba realmente… "

"No te disculpes Bells." Dije con una sonrisa "Tenias todo el derecho en enloquecer."

"OK… Pero por si vale… de todos los chicos que podría haber dormido con él anoche… me alegro de que fueras tú. Por lo menos era con alguien a quien amo y confío".

Ella me dio una última sonrisa antes de salir del coche y dirigirse a su casa. No pude evitar sentirme mareado de todo de lo que dijo. Quiero decir que, básicamente, admitió que estaba feliz de que nosotros hubiéramos tenido sexo ... OK, tal vez no contenta de que estuviera involucrado el sexo, pero estaba feliz de fuera yo el con él que ocurrió . Sonriendo, me bajé del coche y me dirigí a mi casa, me preparaba para el interrogatorio que iba a recibir de Carlisle y Esme… aunque, me importaba un bledo. Yo no podía esperar a pasar más tiempo con Bella.

_**Cuack-cuack-cuack**__**… ¡lo hicieron! No puedo creerlo-bah si lo creo porque lo había leído- como sea, ¡Bells lo disfruto!, aunque… ¿Quién no lo haría?¿No?. **_

_**Bueno espero que les gustara. La ultima ves que comprob**__**é tenia 43 Reviews ¡increíble! Aunque tenemos un largo camino para alcanzar bueh las dos cosas, capítulos y Reviews, así que vamos intentar de alcanzarlos ¿no?.**_

_**Dejo de joder y los dejo por ahora.**_

_**Bye bye Crepus96- PD: dejen reviews XD **_


	9. You Had Sex!

_**Bella**__**'s POV **_

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia las escaleras y a mi casa calentita. Mis mejillas seguían ardiendo después de lo que le había dicho a Edward. ¡Uf, qué me habrá entrado para que le diga eso! Él probablemente este aún más asustados que antes. Yo estaba en la casa, literalmente, dos segundos antes de que se me de un Charlie enojado. Tuve que admitir, sin embargo, que lo encontré a la vista bastante divertido. Estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina con un delantal de colores, con las manos en las caderas y una cuchara de madera que debajo de una. Se parecía a una madre preocupada.

"¿¡Dónde has estado jovencita!" Él exploto, lo que hizo que discretamente rodara mis ojos.

"Papá lo siento." Dije en voz baja "Yo estaba en la fiesta y me estaba en algunos problemas por un par de muchachos. Me escondí en la habitación de Emmett con Edward y terminamos dormidos. No volverá a suceder. Te lo prometo. "

Charlie nunca se enojó conmigo mucho tiempo, y creo que el hecho de que mencionara el nombre de Edward lo hizo sentir un poco más a gusto. Sabía que Edward era mi "protector", y confiaba en él con su propia vida por no hablar de la mía. Si supiera lo que sucedió, entonces probablemente haría una marcha a su casa ¡y lo castraría ahora mismo! La calma se apoderó de su rostro, y trató de dar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ok entonces ... siempre y cuando estés bien." Me dijo, tratando de parecer un poco molesto, pero fallando miserablemente "Simplemente que no vuelva a suceder".

Asentí con un gesto.

"Voy a ir a tomar una ducha y vestirme." Empecé, subiendo por la escalera "Edward pasara después del almuerzo. Vamos a ir y ... hablar de algunas cosas que ocurrieron en la fiesta ".

"¿Cosas?" Charlie dudo, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

Oh mierda. De verdad tengo que pensar en lo que voy a decir antes de hablar.

"S-sí." Yo tartamudeaba "Uh ... él quiere hablar sobre Mike Newton y Jamie Stevens ... encontrar una forma de conseguir de que me dejen sola. Ya conoces a Edward. "

"Si." Charlie dijo con una sonrisa "Cualquier chico que te mire de manera equivocada él está dispuesto a atropellarlo con el parachoques de su coche y seguir conduciendo ... y que todos hemos visto cómo Edward conduce.

Yo me reí un poco.

-"Sí. Como un loco. "

"¿Sabes que el muchacho te ama?" Mi papá dijo, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran.

¿¡Huh! Dije en shock.

"Dije que él te ama." Mi padre empezó como si fuera la cosa más casual en el mundo "Quiero decir, que siempre te ha visto como su hermanita. Debes haber visto la forma que te protector que estaba cuando te fuiste a esa cita. "

Oh ... pensé ... pensé que se refería Edward estaba _realmente_ enamorado de mi. Eso sería raro ... ¿verdad? Quiero decir, Edward no me quiere ... de esa manera. Por lo menos ... no creo que lo que hace. ¿O sí? Nah. Es imposible ... ¿o no?

- -

_**Edward's POV **_

Después del almuerzo, llame a Bella, queriendo evitar a Charlie tanto como sea posible. Ustedes ya saben que no pienso antes de hablar. Yo no quería que se me escapara nada. Cuando me había ido a casa, mi madre, Esme inmediatamente me envolvió en un abrazo enorme, me reto por no llamarla, pero todo fue olvidado. Ahora, Bella y yo estábamos caminando por el bosque a un prado que habíamos encontrado cuando éramos unos niños pequeños. Era un lugar que mantenemos en secreto de todos los demás y íbamos cuando necesitábamos pensar. Caminamos en silencio, pero yo no podía dejar de robar miradas hacia Bella cada pocos minutos. Me di cuenta de que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando sus pies mientras caminaba ... pero eso no le impidió tropezar.

La captura de su pie con una raíz de un árbol, Bella salió volando, cerrando los ojos esperando golpear el suelo con un golpe duro, pero la agarre por la cintura y tire de ella acercándola a mí. Sentí todo su cuerpo tenso en mi tacto, preguntándome cuánto tiempo duraría esto. ¿Podría _alguna vez _a ser lo mismo? Se aclaró la garganta, murmuró un pequeño "gracias" antes de continuar nuestro camino. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de llegar al claro. Nosotros no dijimos nada mientras nos sentábamos en la hierba, extendiéndonos hacia atrás para mirar hacia el cielo.

"Así que ..." Bella comenzó finalmente, volviendo la cabeza para mirarme.

"Así que ..." Yo hice lo mismo, mirándola "... Dime la verdad ... ¿te asusta estar cerca de mi ahora?"

Ella suspiró, y yo estaba listo para que digiera «sí», pero ...

"No Edward." Comenzó en voz baja, sentándose, mientras yo seguía sus acciones "Es sólo que ... que nos conocemos mutuamente toda nuestra vida ... estoy más sorprendida que otra cosa. Es como si Charlie se diera la vuelta y me diga que es... ¡GAY! O algo así. Simplemente ... increíble. "

Me sentí como una mierda por el hecho de que yo me alegrara de que sucediera.

"Yo sólo ..." Ella continuó "No quiero perderte. Siempre has estado ahí ... y quiero que siga así. "

Le di una pequeña sonrisa, moviéndome más cerca de ella.

"Tu nunca me puedes perder a mí." Dije, agarrándola con un brazo "yo podría ... yo _nunca _podría dejar de ser tu amigo ... Tu caes con demasiada facilidad y yo soy el que siempre te atrapa. Imagínate lo que pasaría si yo no estoy aquí ".

"Hey." Ella dijo con una sonrisa juguetona golpeándome el hombro. Yo estaba feliz de que la incomodidad se desvanecía y que volviéramos de nuevo en nuestro habitual 'Edward Bella Banter.

No lo pude evitar pero sonreí ella lo hizo. Me encantó ver su sonrisa. Hizo que mi día y fue probablemente una de las cosas más fáciles que podía hacer. Hacerla sonreír.

_«¡Uf! ¡Dile lo que sientes_! "Dijo la voz en mi cabeza

No, yo no podía decirle cómo me sentía. Vamos, yo no quiero espantarla.

_'¡Díselo a ella o yo lo are! _"La voz poco dijo de nuevo.

Voz estúpida. ¡Estás estas loca!

_'¡¿Loca yo! ¡Eso es importante ya que procede de el tipo que está discutiendo con él mismo! " _

Aclarando mi cabeza, mire a Bella, que se acerco un poco más a mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Como acordamos ..." Ella comenzó "¿Sólo se mantendrá entre nosotros?"

"Sí ... entre nosotros."

- -

_**Bella's POV **_

Edward y yo fuimos a casa, después de unas horas de conversación en la pradera. Al final de nuestras largas conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa y todo, básicamente estábamos de vuelta a la normalidad, que me pareció muy extraño. No voy a negarlo. Pensamientos había corrido por mi cabeza en el pasado. Teniendo pensamiento de "¿Y que si? ', como si Edward y yo dormimos juntos un día, ¿volvería a estar todo igual ? Siempre sospeché que no lo haría, pero ahora sabia que me había equivocado. Regresamos por el bosque, Edward nunca soltó mi mano, sabiendo que me tropezaría y caería, si lo hacía. En una ocasión había amenazado con envolverme en plástico de burbujas antes de llevarme a algún lugar, "sólo para estar en el lado de lo seguro", decía. Nos acercamos a nuestras casas después de una hora de caminar, y estaba empezando a oscurecer y a llover.

Edward me acompañó hasta los escalones del porche, nunca soltando mi mano hasta que estaba a salvo en mi puerta. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pies. Él estaba actuando como un niño de 14 años que acaba de regresar de su primera cita. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír ante su "inocencia". Abrí la boca para hablar, pero un relámpago se dispararon por el cielo, y un trueno se escuchó de arriba. Eso fue suficiente para que me enterrara en el pecho de Edward, escondiendo la cara. No era ningún secreto que yo estaba aterrada de los truenos y relámpagos. Podía oír su risa, un profundo retumbar en el pecho. ¡Arrogante soberbio!

"No es gracioso." Murmuré mientras me llevaba hasta la puerta delantera"¡Es una fobia de verdad!"

"Bells". Edward dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "Sé que tienes miedo, y realmente ... Me solidarizo con eso ... pero eso no impide que sea jodidamente hilarante. "

"Cullen. Lenguaje. "Me volví a ver a mi papá sentado a la mesa de la cocina, levantar la vista de un documento.

"Lo siento, señor." Edward dijo con una tímida sonrisa, pero sabía que a mi papá no le molestaba. Te lo juro, a veces creo que mi padre en realidad quiera más a Edward que yo.

"Así que ..." Charlie comenzó, de pie y sacando una cerveza de la nevera "¿Te quedas a cenar muchacho?"

"Uh ... sí seguro. Suena bien. "

Prepare la cena para los tres , mientras Charlie y Edward se sentaron en la mesa, Edward hablando animadamente sobre algo estúpido probablemente. Sonreí y rodé los ojos mientras servia la comida. Nos sentamos y comimos por un tiempo, disfrutando de una conversación amistosa sobre la escuela y lo feliz que estábamos porque el huevo se había ido ... pero luego Charlie trajo un tema que realmente me quería olvidar. Esa estúpida fiesta que el estúpido Emmett hizo ¡porque es estúpido!

"Entonces, ¿los dos se divirtieron anoche?" Mi padre preguntó, haciendo entrar un poco más de comida en la boca.

"Fue ..." Edward comenzó "Diferente ... un montón de gente".

"Si." Intervine, tratando de actuar casual "Cuando Edward y yo nos despertamos esta mañana, un montón de personas estaban pasadas por todas partes. En la escalera, en la sala de estar y ¡algunos incluso en el jardín! "

"Bells..." murmuró Edward "Decirle a tu papá, que por cierto, es el jefe de la policía que había un montón de bebedores menores de edad, probablemente no es la cosa más inteligente del mundo."

"Mientras mi niña no estuviera bebiendo, entonces creo que voy a vivir".

"¡Papá!" Gemí, cerrando los ojos y que cubriéndome con las manos la cara "¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa por favor?"

"En realidad ..." Charlie comenzó, de repente muy nervioso "Quiero hablar con ambos acerca de algo."

¡Oh, no ... no iba allí!

"Papá ..." Empecé con una risa nerviosa: "Por favor ... no."

"No Bells ..." dijo Charlie "Yo sé lo que pasa en las fiestas como estas, y si ustedes dos van a ir a ellas entonces quiero asegurarme de que ustedes ... bueno ... tengan protección. "

¡Papá! ", Grité avergonzada, Edward se sonrojo también.

"Ahora, ahora." Él dijo "No estoy diciendo que ustedes están haciendo algo juntos ... ... y yo realmente no quiero pensar en ti haciendo nada de esto en absoluto... pero necesitas saber estas cosas ".

"Por favor, déjame morir ahora." Murmuré para mí misma, enterrando la cara en mis manos antes buscando la mirada hacia mi papá: "Papá ... no estamos haciendo ninguna de ... esas cosas ..."

¡MENTIRA!

"Así que ... puedes detenerte ahora."

".. Bueno, entonces." Me dijo en voz baja, de pie.

"¿Qué lo llevó a este tema?" Edward preguntó, hablando por primera vez en lo que parecía años.

"Bueno ..." Mi padre empezó, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello "Vi un artículo en el periódico sobre una joven de tu edad, que acaba de dar a luz a trillizos ... Supongo que debe haber estado siendo un padre paranoico ... lo siento si los hice sentir incómodos niños ".

"Está todo bien Sr. S." dijo Edward "Eso es lo que los padres hacen."

- -

_**Edward's POV**_

Cuando llego la hora de ir a la escuela todo lo había pasado entre Bella y yo fueron puestas en el pasado. Había pasado un par de días desde la fiesta, y habíamos pasado un montón de tiempo juntos. Pero tengo que admitir, tratando de mantener todo el asunto en secreto me estaba resultando algo muy duro, y era aún más difícil tratar de no decirle a Bella cómo me sentía. Bueno, entramos a la escuela, mi brazo alrededor del hombro de ella, entramos a la cafetería y encontramos Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper, todos sentados alrededor de nuestra mesa de siempre hablando de la fiesta. Dijimos un rápido 'hola', tomando asiento con el resto y fue cuando sucedió. Alice inmediatamente dejó de hablar con Jasper, miró a Bella con una sonrisa pequeña y grandes ojos y dijo una frase que yo esperaba que no abandonara su boca.

"¡Tuviste sexo!"

¿¡Cómo sabe estas cosas! Es como si fuera vidente o algo así. Te lo juro, que puede parecer un poco espeluznante a veces ... como ahora, por ejemplo.

"¿Qué?" Bella preguntó con una sonrisa, intentando mantener la calma y la naturalidad "no, yo no. ¿P-Por qué se te ocurre eso? "

Un rubor comenzó a arrastrarse hasta sus mejillas. El rubor que por lo general dio todo.

-¡Sí, lo hizo! "Rosalie se unió, inclinándose sobre la mesa con entusiasmo" ¡Está prácticamente que brilla!¡Cuéntanos todo! "

"¿Sabes qué? ... me voy a ir." Dije, de pie, Emmett y Jasper me siguieron.

Caminamos hasta el otro lado de la cafetería, tomando asiento en la mesa en la esquina más alejada. Miré a Bella, viendo como Alice y Rosalie exprimían la información. Realmente espero que Bella no seda. Debo haber estado mirando un rato, porque me salí de mi aturdimiento cuando vi una enorme mano se agitándose en frente de mi cara.

"Tierra a Eddie." Oí decir Emmett con una sonrisa.

"No me llames así." Dije, mirándolo a él un poco.

"Oh ... Alguien esta susceptible." Jasper sonrió "¿Podría ser porque Bella puede haber hecho lo sucio con alguien?"

"Cállate." Dije, encorvado en mi asiento.

"Sabes ... apuesto a que fue con Jamie ..." Emmett dijo, mirando a Jasper.

"O Mike ..." Jasper respondió.

"O tal vez ..." Emmett iba a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

"¡Fue conmigo!" Dije en un susurro ronco "OK. Bella y yo nos emborrachamos en la fiesta y nos pusimos un poco ... amigables."

Ahora yo era una mierda. Miré a Jasper y Emmett, sólo para verlos sonriendo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándome con aire de suficiencia. OK ... ahora estaba confundido.

"¿Q-qué?" Le pregunté, mirándolos a los dos.

"Sabíamos fuiste tu..." Jasper comenzó "Sólo queríamos ver tu cara."

"Tenia precio." Emmett rió.

Me quejé y me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Bella y mi secreto se fue convirtiendo rápidamente en el secreto peor guardado del siglo.

-

¡Los chicos lo saben! OMG.

No puedo creer que el secreto durara solo un par de días en secreto. Mierda Alice siempre tan perspectiva ¿no?. La adorop.

Bueno les dejo el ultimo cap del año y que el 2011 sea mejor que este!.

Besos

Crepus96


	10. Counting To Ten!

_**Bella's POV **_

¡Él me dejó! Ese cabrón que yo llamo "amigo" me dejó sentado en la mesa con Alice y Rosalie, ¡para discutir el asunto que yo estaba esperando evitarlo y seguir de largo! ¡Oh, odio a Edward en este momento! Realmente lo odio. ¡Él me la va a pagar! Alice y Rosalie estaban apoyadas sobre la mesa, con enormes sonrisas en sus caras. No lo podía creer. Me había básicamente sentado en la mesa por un segundo y Alice precipita (delante de todos, debo añadir) " ¡Tuviste sexo!". Grr ... Estúpida perra psíquica pixie ! Me senté un poco hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que el rubor que había estado cubriendo mis mejillas halla desaparecido.

"Escupe". Alice dijo, un poco demasiado entusiasmada.

"No. .." dije, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho "Yo no hice nada".

En realidad no era una mentira ... Ok, lo era, pero no me acordaba de haber hecho algo ... no mucho.

"Bella". Rosalie comenzó "Hemos sido muy buenas amigas durante años, y como muy buenas amigas, nos vemos obligados a contar completamente con este tipo de detalles".

"¡¿Por qué?" Casi grito: "Ustedes no me dijeron cuando perdieron la virginidad. Tuve que caminar y entrar, verte y descubrirlo por mí misma ... "

Me estremecí ante la idea. Todavía no podía obtener sacar la imagen mental del culo de Emmett fuera de mi cabeza.

"¡Ja!" Alice gritó, señalándome "Así que _sí _tuviste sexo."

Nunca iba a salir de esto.

"Bien ... Si ustedes _deben_ saber ... sí, lo hice. Pero fue un error de un borracho estúpido, no, no volverá a repetirse, y por supuesto que no pueden saber con quién estuve".

"¡Oh Bella!" Ellas gimieron como un par de niños de dos años "por favor".

-Nop.-Dije, resaltando la «p» "Ahora, si me disculpan tengo que ir a biología."

Me puse de pie cuando la campana sonó, en dirección a biología. ¡Oh Edward ya vera!

- -

_**Edward's POV  
**_  
La campana sonó cuando Emmett, Jasper y yo nos levantamos. Se habían sentado y por un tiempo estuvieron ridiculizándome, diciendo que yo estaba enamorado de Bella (aunque yo ya estaba) y hacían estupidas muecas de besos , recibiendo algunas miradas extrañas de compañeros que pasaban .

"Ahora no pueden decirle a nadie." dije con un poco de pánico "En serio, si alguien se entera, Bella me sacara mis bolas y me forzara a comerlas".

"Viejo". Jasper comenzó "No te preocupes. No se lo diremos ... pero te sugerimos que le digas a Bella que sabemos ".

"Sí". Emmett lo secundo "Por tu propia seguridad amigo".

Asentí con la cabeza, di las gracias a mis amigos y me dirigí a Biología. Yo estaba feliz, Bella estaba en mi clase, por lo que me daría tiempo para hablar con ella ... aunque tenía que averiguar qué decir en primer lugar. Entré al salon de clase, sorprendentemente a tiempo por una vez, y me senté en mi habitual asiento junto a Bella ... sólo para ser abofeteado en un lado de la cabeza.

"¡Ay!", Exclamé, frotando la parte dolorida "¡¿Qué diablos fue eso!"

"Eso fue por dejarme sola lidiando con Alice y Rosalie !" Replicó ella.

"Pensé que no querías que supieran de nosotros ... ¿no parecería extraño que empezara a defenderte?"

Ella quedó en silencio durante un minuto, y me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de pensar en una replica. No pude evitar de sonreír . Bella es el tipo de persona de "incluso si estoy equivocada, estoy en lo cierto" . Pero eso era otra cosa que me encanta de ella. Ella rodó los ojos a mi sonrisa, pero luego me acordé. Dos personas ya lo sabían, y era mi trabajo decirle. Tenía que asegurarme de que todos los objetos afilados se encontraran fuera del camino antes de que lo hiciera.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero cuando lo hice nuestro maestro entro con una chica siguiéndolo . Era algo bonita. Pelo largo de color rubio fresa y ojos azules ... pero para mí, Bella siempre estaría en la parte superior de la lista de las "Más Impresionantes Chicas en el Mundo". Ella era la chica más hermosa del mundo ... Hombre, yo realmente estoy empezando a sonar como una niña.

"Buenos días clase." el Sr. Banner comenzó, despertando a muchos de nosotros con su voz: "Tenemos una nueva estudiante hoy. Se trata de Tanya Denali, espero que todos ustedes la traten bien y la ayuden. "

Ella me miró, dandome una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño guiño.

"Sr. Cullen." el Sr. Banner dijo: "Por favor muévase junto al Sr. Newton, y así la señorita Denali puede tomar el asiento junto a la señorita Swan".

¿QUÉ? ¡No, no, no me voy a sentar junto a Newton! ¡De ninguna manera en el infierno me voy a sentar junto a él!

"Sr. Cullen!" el gilipollas de mi profesor dijo severamente "Muevete. ¡Ahora! "

Siseando , tomé mis libros, obteniendo un "buena suerte" de Bella antes de que a regañadientes fuera a sentarme junto al acosador del amor de mi vida.

"Cullen." Mike se burló.

"Newton". Yo le respondí en el mismo tono "No me hables, yo no te voy a hablar y estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien".

- -

_**Bella's POV **_

Tanya vino y se sentó junto a mí, dándome una pequeña sonrisa. Ella parecía bastante buena, pero yo no quería sentarme a su lado. Quería a Edward sentado conmigo. Se veía impresionante, por supuesto, lo que me hace ver aún más claro de lo menos que me veía yo. Genial. Algo nuevo que ver cuando vengo a esta clase. Yo sólo le di una pequeña sonrisa a cambio. Yo también podría tratar de ser agradable. Después de que comenzamos nuestro trabajo, Tanya empezó a hablar conmigo. Incluso su voz era perfecta, algo más para sentirme incómoda.

"Así que ... Bella ..." Ella empezó, mirando al frente de mi bloc para saber mi nombre "¿Quién era el chico lindo que estaba sentado a tu lado?"

"Oh, ¿él?" Le pregunté, mirando a Edward, que se encontraba actualmente en una "acalorada" discusión con Mike "Ese es Edward Cullen."

"Él es muy sexy." Ella dijo en una voz de ensueño "¿Está soltero? ¡Por favor dime que es soltero! "

¡Oh, ya la odio! ¡Sólo quiero arrancar cada filamento de su pelo perfecto de su cabeza! ¡Deja de mirarlo a él como si fuera un trozo de carne!

-No-le dije -

Espera ... ¿Qué? Edward es soltero. ¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

"¿Quién es la chica que voy a tener que luchar por él, entonces?" Ugh. ¡Está hablando de él como si fuera un juguete!

"Yo." Le dije con firmeza

¡Vale! Ahora estoy perdiendo la cabeza. ¿¡Qué diablos me ha poseído que me hizo que le diga a la chica nueva que soy novia de Edward!

"¿De verdad?", Preguntaba, con confusión "Realmente no pareces el tipo de persona de alguien como él saldría".

¡Perra! Sólo me burle un poco y seguí con mi trabajo ... Y fue cuando lo escuché. Un fuerte golpe y luego un _crash_ viniendo desde el otro lado del salón. Volviéndome, vi a Mike en el suelo, Edward imponente sobre él con el puño cerrado. Mike estaba gimiendo de dolor, agarrándose el costado de su cara. ¿ Acaso Edward disfruta pegarle a la gente? Te lo juro, era como que se estaba convirtiendo en su pasatiempo favorito. En primer lugar Jamie, y ahora Mike. ¿Quién sigue? Tanya ... espero. Ni siquiera la conocia a la chica y ya me está poniendo los nervios de punta.

"¡Cullen! ¿¡Estás loco! "Escuché llorar a mi acosador con un ceceo, sentado un poco más arriba de su posición en el suelo" ¡Creo que me mordí la lengua! "

"Wow". Tanya oí decir con una sonrisa "Él es el tipo de chico malo ... también me gusta".

Creo que voy a vomitar si continúa hablando así.

"¡Sr. Cullen!" Gritó el Sr. Banner "¡Oficina del director! ¡Ahora! "

Lo mire mientras Edward ni siquiera daba batalla. Todo lo que hizo fue agarrar sus libros y saliendo como una tormenta fuera de la clase, cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras lo hacía. Me pregunto qué le había hecho para llegar a estar tan enojado que golpeó a alguien en la escuela. Levante la mano, llamando la atención de mi maestro.

"¿Qué pasa señorita Swan?" Dijo sonando más bien molesto mientras ayudaba a Mike a ponerse de pie.

"¿Puedo ir al baño?", Le pregunté.

"Inmediatamente después que Sr. Cullen sale." Dijo "Buen intento. No. "

"Eso está bien." Le dije: "Entonces, ¿puede indicarme en la dirección en la que puedo vomitar?"

"Eww". Tanya, alejándose lo más posible: "Por favor, déjela ir ya."

Los ojos en blanco y suspirando, el señor Banner me dispensó. Me levanté y de inmediato empeze a correr. Una vez que estaba fuera del aula vi a Edward caminando penosamente por los pasillos.

- -

_**Edward's POV**_

¡Eso era! Mike me había empujado demasiado lejos. Yo había hecho lo que el Sr. Banner había pedido, y fui y me senté junto a él. Todo lo que quería era que el idito rubio permaneciera en silencio ... pero no! Se inclinó, dando una gran bocanada de su aliento de café. Lindo, ¿eh? Yo estaba deseando y rezando que no hablara conmigo, pero de nuevo mi deseo no se había hecho realidad.

"Viejo ...", comenzó, de repente actuando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida "Aún sales con Bella?"

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté, recordando el pequeño espectáculo que habíamos montado para Mike.

"Porque si no lo están, voy a invitarla a salir."

Podría haberlo imaginado.

"Mike." dije, volviéndome hacia él y hablando en voz baja "Habla con ella, y te mato ... mirarla, y te mato ... ¡Carajo! Respira sobre ella y te mato ".

"Cullen ..." Mike empezó con una sonrisa socarrona "Admítelo ... si estuviera en mi posición, harías exactamente lo mismo tratándose de alguien como Bella".

Sabes, dicen que contar hasta diez ayuda a alguien con su enojo ... Me pregunto si funciona.

"Que ... con su encantador pelo castaño ...", continuó Mike

Uno ... dos ...

"Grandes y hermosos ojos ..."

Tres ... cuatro ... cinco ...

"Y un dulce, y apretado culo."

¡A la mierda con contar hasta diez! Me levanté y lo golpeó, enviándolo hacia el suelo. Ahora _eso _ayudó. Nadie iba a hablar de mi amiga así. ¡Cerdo pervertido!

Así que ahí estaba yo, caminando penosamente por los pasillos lo más lento como sea posible hacia la oficina del director, con el deseo de haberle hecho algo más a Newton. Yo estaba a punto de doblar una esquina para bajar las escaleras, pero me detuve cuando escuché mi nombre siendo llamado por desde atrás. Dándome vuelta vi a Bella corriendo hacia mi, y justo cuando estaba llegando a un alto, se tropezó con sus cordones, y se fue volando, gracias a Dios directamente a mis brazos. Le di una sonrisa torcida mientras se ruborizaba y se enderezó.

"¿Qué paso allá?" Ella me pregunto cuando empezamos a caminar por las escaleras.

"Newton fue ..." ¿Le digo lo que me dijo? "Él fue un poco gilipollas".

Ella no era tonta ... aunque ella probablemente sabía que tenía algo que ver con ella.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Un poco" le dije, devolviendo la sonrisa. "¿Y como es tu compañera de laboratorio nueva?"

En ese momento, vi un flash de ira en los ojos de Bella.

"Ella es una completa perra." Ella dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho "Oh ... y una palabra de advertencia, ya está enamorada de ti. Simplemente pensé que deberías saber. "

"Si bien no me interesa." Le dije, haciendo que ella me mirara.

"¿De veras? ¿Por qué? "Ella parecía realmente sorprendida por alguna razón.

"Porque ... no es mi tipo ... Yo las prefieros morenas."

¿¡Qué diablos me pasa! Estoy prácticamente confesando que me gusta ... bueno no del todo, ¡pero ella es inteligente! ¡Va a leer entre líneas! Pero nunca dijo nada. La vi ver mirando al frente, una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios y un ligero rubor en su mejilla ... ¿¡yo tenia ese efecto en ella! Llegamos afuera de la oficina del director, y yo estaba muy renuente a ir, a sabiendas de que estaba en serios problemas. Digamos que esto no era lo peor que había hecho en la escuela.

"Yo te esperaré aquí." Bella dijo con dulzura.

"OK ... Voy a intentar no tardar demasiado."

Entré a la grande oficina, sólo para la pequeña directora de Forks High School, la señora Gables me miró desde su ordenador. Ella tomó las gafas, suspirando y haciendo señas para que me sentara. Ese asiento probablemente había conocido a mi culo veces más que cualquier otro estudiante.

"Sr. Cullen." Ella dijo "¿Qué pasó esta vez?"

"Le pegué a Mike Newton". Aspiré, bajando a mí mismo en el mi asiento.

"Tu y ese chico nunca podrán llevarse bien."-Murmuró, pero creo que ella hablaba más para sí que para mí" Edward ... Lo siento, pero esto es el colmo. Voy a tener que suspenderte. "

"¿QUÉ?" Lloré, de pie ", ¡señora Gables, no puede! Todo lo que hice fue pegarle porque estaba hablando mal de mi amiga! "

"Sí, lo sé, pero en parte de la pelea de comida que comenzó usted, el vandalismo al mini autobús de la escuela y el fuego que comenzó en el departamento de matemáticas, creo que es tiempo de tomar alguna acción. Prácticamente te he dejado ir sin nada hasta ahora ".

"Para ser justos , sin embargo, yo no quería empezar el fuego ... y sigo manteniendo que el mini bus rodó por la colina por su cuenta."

Ella sólo me dio una sonrisa triste.

"Voy a llamar a tus padres que vengan a recogerte." Ella dijo, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que le dije: "Puedes volver en una semana".

Di un gemido pequeño, y me levante. Bella estaba esperando fuera, como había prometido, y se sorprendió al ver que yo estaba afuera tan pronto.

"Así que ..." Ella dijo con una sonrisa "¿Cuál es el daño.? ¿Detención? ¿Trabajo en la cafetería? "

"Suspensión". Dije, sus ojos se pusieron como platos "Parece que tendrás que aguantar a Tanya por tu cuenta esta semana".

Uh… pobre Edward.

Perdóneme chicas pero les dejo al menos un regalito de navidad : ) espero que tengan unas hermosas fiestas.¡ Feliz año nuevo! (Espero traerles un nuevo capitulo pronto)

¿Acaso el puñetazo que le dio Edward a Newton no merece un review? Se los dejo a su criterio

Las quiero

Crepus96


	11. Asking Bella out!

_**Edward POV  
**_  
¡Hacía solamente dos días! ¡Dos días y yo ya estaba volviéndome loco! Cuando mi mamá se había enterado de la suspensión, ¡se subía por las paredes! En serio, pensé que su cabeza iba a explotar. Eso sería una cosa a mi padre no sería capaz de solucionar. Y hablando de mi papá, su reacción fue aún peor. Todo lo que hizo fue estar allí, mirándome con una expresión triste antes de sacudir su cabeza y diciendo: _'Oh, Edward ... Estoy muy decepcionado'_. Odio cuando mis padres están "decepcionados" de mí. Siempre es peor de que cuando gritan. Mi castigo no era demasiado grande tampoco. Ahora estoy castigado durante una semana, prohibido de jugar a los iTunes, Xbox, Wii, y todos mis derechos de la computadora han sido tomadas. No sólo eso, sino que mi mamá estuvo tan loca que un día, ¡ella realmente corto el cable de mi tele! Pero la peor parte fue ... que no se me permitía ir a la casa de Bella hasta que yo estuviera de regreso a la escuela ... pero no dijeron nada acerca de ella no pudiera venir aquí. Saqué mi teléfono, agradecido de que la escuela habia terminado hace 2 horas.

_**Muriendo de apoco. ¡Ven a salvarme!**_

Termine de escribirle, esperando una respuesta, pero no obtengo nada. En cambio, un golpe en mi ventana se escuchó. ¡Por fin! ¡Algún tipo de contacto con el mundo exterior! Saliendo de mi cama, abrí la ventana para ver a Bella en el enrejado con una sonrisa brillante, y una bolsa colgada del hombro.

"¿Alguien pidió un héroe?" Ella le preguntó.

Le sonreí, tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a pasar por la ventana. Se acercó a la cama, arrojando su bolsa en ella antes de subir en la parte superior.

"¿Qué has me has traído?" Le pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

"Un montón de cosas que te mantendrá entretenido." Ella dijo, sacando el contenido.

Había libros que no había leído todavía, un reproductor DVD portátil, un montón de películas, y un cuaderno con algunas lapiceras.

"Pensé que capaz puedas escribir algunas canciones nuevas." Ella dijo, y me entregó el cuaderno.

"Gracias".

Bella es una de las pocas personas en el mundo que conocían mi amor por la música. Siempre estaba escribiendo letras, o creando las melodías. Resultó que yo era muy muy bueno en eso también. Incluso escribí una canción de cuna para Bella cuando teníamos 12. Todavía la escucha cuando no puede dormir por la noche. Cogí uno de los libros para leer el resumen, mientras ella sacaba una caja plana de su bolso.

"Y estos son de ... Tanya." Ella dijo con cierta amargura, y me entregó una caja de chocolates "Ella dice que no puede esperar a verte otra vez."

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa, sacándole la caja de la mano y abriéndola "Hey ... ¿quién se comió las naranjas?"

"Yo, lo siento." Ella dijo: "Tuve un poco de tentación hacia ellos ... Pero volvamos a la cuestión de Tanya, no me gusta."

Me eché a reír. Yo no había conocido a una chica que Bella hubiera odiado con tanta rapidez en toda mi vida.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa, tomando un pedazo de caramelo y tendiéndole la caja "¿Qué te ha hecho para hacerte enfadar tanto?"

"Ok ... no te enojes", comenzó, viéndose un poco nerviosa "Pero ella me preguntó si tenías novia y yo le dije 'sí' ... pero yo le dije que _yo _era su novia, y _entonces_ ella dijo que no cree que alguien como tu iría tras alguien como yo, quiero decir ... ¡¿que está mal conmigo! Yo sé que no soy la chica más atractiva que hay, y sí, ella es probablemente es mucho más guapa que yo, pero vamos …¡¿ todo importa como uno se ve! "

Yo estaba sonriendo al final de su monologo ( el monologo que había dicho en un solo respiro, hablando más fuerte con cada palabra). ¿Cómo ella no iba a pensar que era hermosa? Ella era mucho más hermosa que Tanya. Te puedo decir eso. Pero lo que me había puesto más alerta fue cuando ella dijo que ella era mi "novia". Ahora eso era algo que yo podría acostumbrarme a oír ... Pero yo sabía que era sólo para mantener a la rubia falsa alejada ..., pero ¿por qué no había dicho a otra persona? ¿Inventar a alguien? ¿Podría gustarle a Bella como a mi me gusta ella?

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Ella preguntó, con lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Ninguna razón ..." Mentí perfectamente "Sólo deseo que pudieras ver lo que veo cuando te miro a ti".

Ella se ruborizó un poco y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, mirando hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba.

"... No vas… a salir con ella... ¿verdad?"

"No." Dije con un poco de burla "Y gracias ... por cubrirme."

"No hay problema ... pero ¿puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Cualquier cosa ..." Yo le respondí.

"¿Puedes tal vez ser normal durante al menos cinco segundos y NO meterte en problemas? Si alguna vez me dejas a solas con Tanya de nuevo, te lo juro, te voy a matar".

Me reí de su seriedad.

"Lo voy a intentar".

-

_**Bella POV**_

¡Por fin! La semana había terminado, y Edward estaba de regreso en la escuela, para mi felicidad. Me quedé fuera de la oficina del director, apoyada contra la pared y esperar a que Edward saliera. Él se estaba tardando _por siempre_. Me moría de hambre y quería comer algo antes de que empezara la clase. Suspiré profundamente, mirando alrededor de la sala tratando de mantenerme entretenida. Una sonrisa pronto se extendió por mi cara cuando vi a Mike Newton caminando hacia mi dirección. Sé lo que están pensando ... Yo sonriendo y Mike Newton no se deben utilizar en la misma frase ... pero Edward había hecho gravemente bolsa su cara. Tenía un ojo negro y una mejilla hinchada. Personalmente, me pareció que estaba mejor que nunca. Por desgracia, sonreí como una milésima de segundo de mas, porque el muchacho, obviamente, tuvo una idea equivocada.

"Bella ..." Él sonrió, llegando y parándose junto a mí.

Inmediatamente fruncí el ceño cuando él se acercó y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello. Casi sentí lástima por el hombre, aunque cuando Edward salió de la oficina. Vi como apretó la mandíbula mientras me pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí y acercándome un poco más para protejerme.

"Newton". Le respondí: "¿Quieres algo?"

"Baby ..." Comenzó, tratando de parecer "varonil" "Si te viera desnuda, me moriría de la felicidad."

Juro que me pareció oír Edward gruñir a este comentario al azar, pero no me acerque a Mike para golpearlo o dañarlo de alguna manera física. En cambio, me limite a sonreír.

"Bueno, Mike ..." Empecé "Si te viera desnudo, probablemente moriría de la risa."

A esto Edward se echó a reír. ¿Por qué no podría Mike metérselo a la cabeza? Yo no estaba interesada, y por lo que él sabía yo estaba 'saliendo' con Edward. Mi Señor creo que el tipo debe haber sido golpeado en la cabeza ... en varias ocasiones, porque nadie es **tan** estúpido. No esperé a que Mike respondiera, en cambio, tome la mano de Edward que estaba alrededor de mi cintura, y comencé a tirar de él por el pasillo. Cuando doblamos por la esquina, lejos de la vista de Mike Newton/pervertido acosador, solté la mano de Edward.

"Estoy pensando que es hora de que obtenga una orden de restricción ... ¿no crees?" -Le pregunté, mirando a mi guapo amigo.

¿Guapo? Ok, Edward era bien parecido ... _muy_ bien parecido, pero nunca me lo describo así para mí ... siempre era solo ... Edward. Aunque debo admitir que, cuando has visto al chico desnudo, no puedes evitar, NO hacer un cumplido. Todo lo que puedo decir es 'Bien hecho' para el gran jefe en el cielo. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, Edward va a sentarse con los chicos en la mesa cuando fui a comprar algo para comer. Con ese pensamiento de Edward, mi mente no podía dejar de pasar de nuevo a la noche de la fiesta. Sería dos semanas este viernes, ya que pasó ... No es como si yo estuviera contando ni nada. No habíamos hablado de esto con nadie ... al menos yo no lo hice, pero tenía una ligera sospecha de que Jasper y Emmett estaban conscientes de que algo estaba pasando. Supongo que iba a tener que preguntarle a Edward al respecto.

El día transcurrió con bastante rapidez ( demasiado para mi gusto), y muy pronto estaba en Biología. Yo estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que el Sr. Banner se había dado cuenta del peligro de Edward sentado al lado de Mike Newton, así que él cambió los asientos devuelta . ¡HA! Ahora Tanya estaba con el acosador. Lo que hacia la pareja perfecta. Dos rubios molestos juntos (espero que sonara lindo, de apoyo y esperanza). Miré a mi lado, viendo a Edward mirándome. Le di una sonrisa. Yo no podría haber pedido un mejor amigo.

-

_**Edward POV**_

Invitarla a salir ...invitarla a salir ... ¡Sólo hazte crecen pelotas e invítala a salir mierda! Tu sabes que te gusta ... Al diablo, al parecer, toda la escuela sabe que me gusta ... bueno, excepto tal vez ella. Lo siento, pero yo pensé que éramos nosotros los hombres que se suponía que no se dan cuenta de estas cosas. Biología vino y se fue como una brisa, y pronto llegó el momento de volver a casa. Yo no tenía ganas de ir cenar hoy. En su lugar, yo estaba tratando de pensar en maneras invitar a salir a Bella. Me canse de estar torturándome. Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Ella dice que no y volvemos a ser amigos. Al diablo, tuvimos relaciones sexuales y eso no había afectado nuestra amistad, yo realmente no creo que al pedir una cita haría mucho daño ahora.

Caminamos por el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento, manteniendo una conversación alegre durante la marcha. Yo no quería pedírselo delante de todos, así que esperé hasta que estuvimos en el coche antes de abrir mi boca, pero ella me ganó de mano y trajo a colación un tema diferente.

"Así que ¿vamos a la cafetería?" Ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

"En realidad ... me preguntaba si yo podría hablar contigo." Empecé, comenzando a sentirme un poco nervioso.

"Por supuesto". Ella dijo con voz dulce "Dispara".

Tomé una respiración profunda. Todo esto parecía mucho más fácil en mi cabeza.

"¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos?" Le pregunté.

"Uh ... 16 años." Bella dijo un poco sorprendida de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

"Y ... somos cercanos ¿no?" Ok, suenas como un idiota Cullen.

"Eso espero". Bella comenzó, obviamente, un poco confundida "Quiero decir ... somos vecinos, vamos juntos a la escuela todos los días, sin mencionar que, somos los mejores amigos ... ¿Estás bien? ... Estás actuando… muy extraño"

"Uh, sí." Le dije: "Estoy bien ..." Dejé escapar un suspiro que no sabía que yo estaba reteniendo "Bella, tengo que preguntarte algo."

"Ok ... ¿qué es?"

"Me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría ir-"

Pero fui cortado cuando oí un ruido fuerte en mi ventana. En cuanto veo fuera eran Emmett y Jasper. Di un suspiro de frustración, bajó la ventanilla y espere.

"¿Qué?" -Le pregunté, un poco menos amistoso.

"Vamos a la cafetería. Vamos, date prisa, que nos estás bloqueando "

"Chicos." Comencé "Yo no me siento como para ir ... Estoy un poco ocupado."

"Eso está bien." Emmett dijo "Hola Bella" el se asomó por la ventana "Vamos a la cafetería. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros desde que Edward no viene?"

¿¡QUÉ!

"Sí, bueno". Bella dijo, saliendo del coche "Podemos terminar esto mas tarde,¿ o no podemos Edward?"

¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE!

"Eh ... sí, claro".

Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa, un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta. Yo realmente odio Emmett ahora. ¡Este es el tipo de cosa que envía gente al infierno! Dando un suspiro de frustración, encendí el motor y me dirijo a casa. Realmente me gustaría que mis llamados 'amigos' se dieran cuenta de que Bella estaba involucrada en mis ocupados planes. Pero eso no iba a detenerme. Yo iba a invitar a salir a Bella antes de que el día termine ¡incluso si eso me mata!

_Bueno quiero pedir muchas disculpas y he tardado años.. perdón. Ahora estoy intentando de volver. Y voy a seguir haciéndolo._

_Ya llegamos a los 95 favoritos!  
_

_Muchas gracias chicas espero q no me maten :D_

_Sigan leyendo please!_

_Besos_

_Crepus96_


	12. Four Times!

_**Edward POV**_

"¡Estupido Emmett!" Me dije, golpeando la puerta cerrada del coche y subiendo por el camino de entrada a mi casa vacía "Él debe hacer un favor a la humanidad y conducir a un precipicio. Un acantilado muy alto con grandes rocas dentadas en la parte inferior!"

"¿Hablándote a ti mismo hijo?" oí la voz de Charlie.

Me volví a ver al señor S sentado en la escalera del porche de su casa, leyendo un periódico y bebiendo una taza de café. Por una vez había sido un buen día en Forks. Ni una sola gota de lluvia en absoluto. Refunfuñando, me dirigí a mi 'segundo padre' como solía llamarlo, tomando asiento junto a él.

"Por supuesto que estoy hablando conmigo mismo." Empecé "¿En quién más puedo confiar?"

Él se rió entre dientes, doblando el periódico y lo deja detrás de él, y la copa siguiendolo después rápidamente. Oh, bien. Estaba a punto de oir a 'Oprah'. Dio un pequeño suspiro, un indicio de una sonrisa jugando en la esquina de sus labios. Yo sabía lo que iba a venir ... yo no sé si debo decirle, pero yo estaba escondido tanto en estos días, estaba empezando a ponerse un poco duro para mantener todo embotellado. ¿Cuál era el problema?

"Ok ... A mi me gusta alguien." Empecé, girando un poco para hacerle frente a Charlie "Y creo que hay una gran probabilidad de que ella puedo gustarle tambien. Así que hoy, yo estaba a punto de pedirle una cita, y justo cuando lo iba hacer , Emmett se acercó y ¡echó todo a perder! "

"Eso suena como Emmett." Charlie se rió "Bueno, chico, todo lo que debes hacer es atraparla cuando ella este sola, y vuelve a intentarlo ... Entonces, ¿quién es la chica afortunada de todos modos?"

Ah, mierda ...

"Uh ..." Empecé "no lo puedo decir ... es secreto."

"Ah". Charlie dijo con un guiño "¿La conozco?"

Oh, sí que la conoce.

"Tal vez ..." Mentí "No sé ... probablemente no."

Lo dudo mucho. Quiero decir, todo lo que hace es compartir una casa, coche y el ADN con ella. No mucho. _Cualquiera _podria ser.

"Bueno, después hazme saber como te fue..." Él dijo, poniéndose de pie "¡Oh, hablando de las chicas, ¿dónde está Bella?"

"En la cafetería con los chicos." Le dije: "¿Quieres que la recogerla por usted?"

"Eso sería genial hijo. Tengo que regresar a trabajar. Tuvimos un gran día. Todas las manos a la obra."

Yo estaba feliz de que Charlie me pidiera que fuera a buscar a Bella. Eso significaba que iba a estar en mi coche, a solas conmigo ... tal vez debería expresarlo de otro modo. Ya nos las arreglaremos para hablar sin interrupciones de alguien como Emmett, que yo no iba a perdonar hasta después de mi sesión de besos con Bella ... cuando le pidiera salir... y si ella dice que sí. Me metí en mi coche después de un tiempo, y comencé a hacer mi camino hacia el comedor, dándome una charla un rato en el camino. Yo no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso ... Creo que tal vez fuera porque con Bella era diferente a la mayoría de las otras chicas, y el hecho de que tuve una historia con ella. Ella no sólo iba a ser una de esas chicas que me quedaría un rato hasta que me aburra. Ella era la única ... Lo sé, me estoy haciendo cada día más cursi.

Seguí a perdiéndome en mis pensamientos hasta que llegué a la entrada del restaurante. El gran Jeep de Emmett estaba estacionado afuera, ocupando la mayor parte del estacionamiento. Me dirigí al interior, al verlos sentados en nuestra mesa de siempre, Rosalie tirando papas a Emmett y Alice corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño (Jasper siguiéndola rápidamente).

"Hola chicos". Dije, agarrando una silla de otra mesa y llevarlo hasta el final de la de ellos, sentado en al revés "¿Qué le pasa a Alice?"

"Hola". Bella comenzó, colocando su plato de papas fritas entre nosotros para que yo pudiera comer "Ella ha estado muy enferma en las últimas horas, vomitando en todas partes ... no pensé que ibas a venir. ¿Cambio de planes?"

"Sí". Dije, agarrando un puñado de patatas fritas "Pero no puedo quedarme ... y tu tampoco."

"Mi papá te pidió a que me recogieras ¿no?"

No esperó una respuesta, lo único que hizo fue suspirar, rodar los ojos y coger su chaqueta, diciendo adiós a todo el mundo.

Salimos al coche, los nervios volvieron a aumentar. ¿Y si ella se ríe de mí? ¡Uf, Cullen dejar de actuar como una niña! Le abrí la puerta para ella, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la que ella me regresó antes de subir. Esto es todo ... no hay vuelta atrás.

_**Bella POV**_

Yo estaba feliz de ver a Edward. Me sentí un poco culpable después de dejarlo así. Parecía que tenía algo importante que decir ... ¡Dios mío! ¡Él está saliendo con Tanya! Esa tiene que ser la razón. ¿Por qué mas iba a estar nervioso? Él me dijo que no iba a salir con ella, pero si lo esta haciendo y él tiene miedo de decirme. ¡Ese idiota ! Espera ... ¿por qué estoy tan enojada? Edward puede salir con quien diablos quiera ... pero aún así, es Tanya ... ¡y sólo tuvimos sexo por primera vez hace una semana y media atrás!¡Hablando de ir rápido! Me senté en el coche con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, contemplando seriamente de ir a lo de Tanya con un cohete y lanzarla al espacio ... pero por otra parte todavía estaría demasiado cerca.

Edward se metió en el coche, pero no enciendo el motor de inmediato ... en cambio, se volvió hacia mí. ¡Ah diablos, el iba a decírmelo ahora!

"Bella ..." Empezó con una voz aterciopelada "Tengo algo que quiero preguntarte ..."

¡Oh hombre ... me va a preguntar si estoy bien con la idea ... y voy a tener que ser una buena amiga y decir 'sí'!.

"Claro que Edward ... ¿qué es?" Le pregunté tratando de sonar casual en lugar de enojada.

"Ok ... aquí va ..." Abrió la boca para hablar, pero justo cuando iba a darme la terrible noticia , su teléfono sonó.

"Tienes que estar bromeando!" Él exclamó, tomando su teléfono fuera de su bolsillo y haciendo un movimiento para abrirlo "¿QUÉ? ... ¡No Emmett! ... Todavía estoy afuera ..." Vi como Edward suspiró y apretó el puente de la nariz "Sí, claro ... lo voy a dejar esta noche".

Moviendo de un tirón cerro su teléfono, Edward prendió el motor, y pronto fue alejándose de la cafetería. Ugh ... ¿por qué no me dice ahora? El suspenso me está matando.

"Emmett dejo su PSP en mi casa. Ahora tengo que dejarlo de nuevo en su casa esta noche."

"No pareces muy feliz." Le digo un poco confundida. Por lo general, Edward le encanta pasar tiempo en lo Emmett. Son como hermanos.

"Bueno ... en realidad estaba esperando que yo tuviera planes para más tarde esta noche." Dijo. Ahora yo estaba aún más confusa.

"Así que ... qué era lo que querías preguntarme?" Todavía no estaba segura de que si quería oírlo.

Se volvió a mirarme, los nervios volvieron hacerse cargo de él. Siempre estaba tan seguro y responsable. Es como si él hubiera cambiado de lugar conmigo!

"Yo. .. Me preguntaba si ... ya sabes si ..."

Pero lo tuve que cortar, tanto aunque odiara hacerlo.

"¡Edward!" Lloré "¡Mira el camino!"

Los dos miramos hacia adelante, dejando escapar un grito cuando vimos que Edward había conducido en el carril equivocado, mientras que "hablaba" conmigo, ¡y ahora se está apunto de chocar hacia el frente con un camión! Rápidamente se desvió justo antes de chocar con el camión, nuestros cuerpos todavía en shock.

"Tal vez ... deberías esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa." Yo tartamudee.

"B-buena idea."

_**Edward POV**_

Eso fue mejor de lo había esperado. Voy a invitarla a salir, y en el proceso casi hago que nos maten. Wow, qué gran amigo que soy. Y para colmo, Emmett arruina _otro_intento, ¡y esta vez ni siquiera estuvo presente para hacerlo! Me quede en silencio el resto del camino a casa, Bella tarareando con la radio. Llegué a la calzada fuera de nuestras casas, luego nosotros salimos del coche. Di la vuelta a su lado, agarrando su muñeca antes de que se dirigiera al interior.

"Bells ..." Empecé, trayéndola de vuelta "Tengo que pregúntarte esa cosa ... ¿te acuerdas?"

"Oh, sí". Ella dijo, metiendo un pedazo de pelo tras su oreja "¿Qué es? ¿Es algo malo?"

"No." Empecé "Nada está mal. Yo sólo ... Me preguntaba si tal vez si ..."

¡Pero una vez mas me cortaron! ¡En serio! ¡¿Por qué sucede esto cada vez que voy a preguntarle? El sonido de la puerta de la casa de Bella hizo que se dará la vuelta antes de que yo terminara la pregunta, y allí, de pie en el porche era Jacob Black, con una sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja.

"¡Bells!" Él gritó con alegría "Cuánto tiempo sin verte."

"¡Jake!" Ella exclamó, corriendo hacia las escaleras para darle un abrazo "¿Cómo entraste si Charlie no está aquí."

"Me dejó entrar justo antes de irse. Me dijo que podía esperar todo el tiempo que quiera mientras que no prenda la casa en llamas, como _alguien_que conocemos."

Ambos se volvieron hacia mí con ese comentario.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedir disculpas por ello?" Le pregunté, caminando hacia ellos "¿Cómo iba yo a saber que inflamable(flammable*) y inflamable(inflammable*) significaba lo mismo?"

Bella simplemente se rió entre dientes, mientras Jacob me dio una sonrisa incómoda. Como he dicho antes, no era ningún secreto que en realidad no nos llevábamos bien, pero lo intentamos por el amor de Bella. Pero ahora, todo lo que quería hacer era patearlo. ¡Cuatro veces he intentado a invitarla a salir! ¿Y cuatro veces que me han interrumpido! En este momento me siento como una broma personal de Dios.

"Jake". Le dije educadamente, cuando llegue a ellos.

"Cullen". Él respondió.

Estoy pensando que Bella podía sentir la tensión, porque de inmediato empezaron a preguntar un montón de preguntas al azar, como ¿por qué el cielo es azul? O, ¿por qué se llama pasta de dientes, a la pasta de dientes y no pastel de carne?

Jacob estuvo allí por lo que pareció horas, pero por suerte se fue muy pronto, dejandome a Bella y a mi solos una vez más. Esto es todo. Nadie se va a poner en mi camino esta vez. Me aseguré de que mi celular estuviera apagado, golpee accidentalmente a propósito el teléfono de Bella para descolgarlo, y me aseguró de que Charlie no estuviera en casa por unas horas más. Tomé una respiración profunda mientras subíamos. Por alguna razón, el viaje a su habitación se sentía mucho más largo que de costumbre. Por fin llegamos, Bella puso algo de música antes de desplomarse sobre la cama y suspirando. Me senté a su lado, y esta se incorporó.

"Así que ... ¿qué era lo que me querías preguntar antes?" Por alguna razón, parecía un poco ... preocupada.

Bueno ... aquí va.

"Ok ... aquí va ..." Dije con un suspiro "Últimamente, he estado teniendo ... Estos pensamientos ... y sentimientos hacia alguien ... una chica ... Quiero decir, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Ella está siempre en mi mente. .. "

"Wow ..." Murmuró "Suena como que lo pescaste mal".

"Tengo muchas ganas de invitarla a salir ..." Yo seguí "Pero ... estoy nervioso, porque no es como todas estas otras chicas que suelo salir. Ella es única y diferente, pero en el buen sentido. Ella no toma la mierda de nadie y ella no teme decirme cuando estoy siendo un estúpido o cuando debería callarme ... "

Ella pasó sus dedos por el pelo antes de dar un profundo suspiro.

"Bueno, Edward ..." Ella comenzó "Creo que sólo… debes ir a por ello... Es Tanya ¿no? La chica de la que no puedes dejar de pensar."

¡Que mier-Tanya ...! Por favor, prefiero salir con Lassie que con ella. ¿Dónde diablos saco esa idea?

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa "No, no es Tanya. Asco."

Ante este comentario, Bella inmediatamente se ilumino. En serio, ¿cuál era su problema con Tanya?

"... Entonces ... ¿ de quién estás hablando?" Ella preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de la boca.

Ok, ésta era ahora la parte más difícil ...

"Bella ..." Empecé "... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez ... como algo más que amigos?"

¡ALABAR A DIOS LO HICE!

"... ¿Te refieres a una cita?" -Preguntó ella, sonriendo un poco más. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza "Sí ..." -respondió ella.

¡Mierda! ¿Acaba de decir que sí?

"Me gustaría eso".

_**Bella POV**_

¡Santa madre de los mocos! ¡Edward me acaba de pedir una cita! Lo sé ... parezco muy emocionada ... y lo estoy. Admito que ... Cuando Tanya me dijo que le gustaba, me sentía celosa ... _realmente_celosa. ¡Todo este tiempo pensé que estaba enamorado de la Bimbo!¡Pero no fue!¡Era yo! ¡YO!¡HA!¡Toma eso zorra de plástico! Lo siento ... un poco más en la luna en estos momentos estoy. Yo no lo voy a negar más ... desde aquella noche ... He estado teniendo ... pensamientos inadecuados acerca de él, y sensaciones extrañas. Así que voy a admitirlo ... tengo un pequeño enamoramiento ... Ok, tengo un ENORME enamoramiento, pero parece que estamos en el mismo barco. ¡Quiero decir vamos a ir a una cita! ¡Woo hoo!

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sintiendo eso por mí?" Le pregunté, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

"Uh ... Desde que me diste un beso frente a Mike Newton." Admitió, ruborizándose ligeramente.

"¡Santo mierda!" exclamó: "¡Eso fue ... hace semanas! ¡Todavía teníamos los huevos!"

"Sí, lo sé." Él dijo: "¿Puedo decir, que eras totalmente ajena a ellos. Te lo juro, la mitad del tiempo prácticamente decía explícitamente que me gustabas y que todavía no te dabas cuenta."

Tuve que reírme de esto, sintiendo la sensación de ardor en mis mejillas diciéndome que me había ruborizado.

"Realmente no tenía ni idea." Le confesé "Pero me alegro de que me dijieras ... ¿cuándo vamos a… salir?"

"¿Qué tal el sábado?" Él preguntó: "Nada demasiado lujoso. ¿Cenar e ir al cine tal vez?"

"Suena perfecto." Le dije con una sonrisa: "No puedo esperar".

Y la verdad es que ... no podía.

* * *

_Segunda actualización en la misma semana me cierto orgullosa de mi jajá jajá….Bueno chicas disfrútenlo porque esto no pasa a menudo. XD_

_Espero que les halla gustado el cap. Sabiendo que esta historia no es mía es de 5t4c3y(aunque ya lo sabían desde el principio)_

_Dejen Reviews con sus opiniones sobre los capítulos me encantaría oír sus pensamientos_

_Las quiero  
_

_Crepus96_


	13. Tequila makes your clothes fall off!

_**Bella POV  
**_  
Yo estaba muy entusiasmada de ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Edward y yo habíamos hablado, y decidimos que íbamos a decirles a los chicos que éramos ... no quiero decir novio y la novia antes de la cita ... pero decirles que teniamos extraños sentimientos entre nosotros y que íbamos a salir para ver a dónde nos lleva. Yo no podía esperar a ver las caras de Alice y Rosalie. A pesar de que les vamos a decir toda la cosa del "enamoramiento", nos íbamos a saltar toda la parte del "sexo de borrachera", pero por alguna razón sentí como que Edward me estaba ocultando algo. Cuando yo había sacado el tema a colación estuvo como todo nervioso y evito hacer contacto con mis ojos. Ah, bueno, se lo voy hacer sacar tarde o temprano. Otra cosa que íbamos a evitar era decirle a Charlie. Sabíamos que iba estar más que excitado, llamaría a Esme y Carlisle (que también se los mantendríamos oculto), y tanto como Edward y yo llegáramos a casa del colegio un día los encontraríamos planeando la boda.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Yo sabía que cuando Edward me invitó a salir yo estaba feliz, pero yo no tenía idea de que yo sería tan feliz ¡que parecería que me había quedado dormida con una percha en la boca! Rápidamente me preparó, Charlie se había ido en el momento en que llegué abajo, tome el desayuno y pronto partí a la casa de Edward para darle los buenos días, pero en el momento en que salí de mi puerta me sorprendí al verlo de pie en el porche con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh mi Señor." Empecé "¡Estas fuera de la casa antes que yo esta mañana! ¡Es un milagro".

"Ja ja ja cállate." Él murmuró con una sonrisa, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me condujo hasta el coche "... Así que vas a decirle a Alice y Rose, y yo se lo diré a tonto y re-tonto".

"Suena bien". Yo le sonrió.

Caminamos hasta el coche, Edward me detiene antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

"Bella espera". Dijo que con la voz aterciopelada que yo tanto amaba "Quiero probar algo…"

Yo ni siquiera llegue a abrir la boca antes de que yo sintiera sus labios rozando contra los míos. Claro que lo había besado antes, pero esta vez significaba algo, y chico como lo disfrutaba. Estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás cuando le agarró la parte de su camisa azul, tirando de él con violencia hacia mí y profundizar el beso. ¡Podría _definitivamente _acostumbrarme a esto! Ahora no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos succionándonos la cara, pero fuimos sacados de nuestro propio pequeño mundo rápidamente, cuando un grito agudo se oyó detrás de nosotros. Al principio, pensé que era Alice, pero estaba muy sorprendida al ver de pie a Esme en el porche de su casa con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa encantada.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno ... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Ella dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Mamá ..." Edward dijo, nervioso, un indicio de sonrisa en su voz "Eh ... nosotros ... estábamos ... Bella quería que yo le enseñara CPR!"

"¿De pie?" Esme preguntó con una sonrisa a sabiendas.

"Nunca se puede ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso." Le contesté también nerviosa, pero ella no lo estaba mordiendo "... Por favor, no le diga a mi papá."

Ella se rió un poco, rodó los ojos.

"Está bien ... Pero yo le digo Carlisle." Informó, causando que Edward estuviera preocupado "Hemos tenido una apuesta que va desde que tenían 12 para ver cuando iban a terminar juntos. Yo dije en el último año antes de la graduación, y él dijo después. Me encanta estar en lo cierto."

"¿Estuvieron apostando por nosotros?" Le pregunté, sorprendida.

"¡Hey ..." Esme exclamó: "Fue una buena manera de ganar algo de dinero, pero todo lo que puedo decir es 'Ustedes dos se tomaron su maldito tiempo!' ".

Ella nos dejó allí de pie con los ojos abiertos cuando ella fue a decirle a Carlisle la noticia.

"Me pregunto cuánto apostaron." Edward murmuró un poco rojo de cara.

"Bueno, si han estado apostando desde hace 6 años, es mejor que sea mucho ... y quiero una parte."

Edward sólo se rió un poco.

"Sí ... tal vez ellos puedan pagar la cita."

-

_**Edward POV**_

El camino hacía la escuela fue genial. Quiero decir, por una vez, pude mirar a Bella sin preocuparme de ser atrapado, y cuando lo fui, todo lo que hice fue darle una amplia sonrisa, lo que la hizo reír. Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, para ver que prácticamente estaba vacío. Todo lo que había allí era el vacío jeep de Emmett. No salimos de inmediato. En lugar de eso Bella respiró hondo y se volvió hacia mí.

"¿Estás listo?" Ella me preguntó, y yo no podía decir si ella estaba nerviosa o excitada.

"Sí ... pero ..." Le dije, inclinándome, a milímetros de su cara "Quiero terminar lo que empezamos en casa."

Ella sonrió mientras le metí un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y la bese de nuevo. Yo nunca podría cansarme de hacerlo. De mala gana, me aparte, y ambos salimos del coche y comenzamos a caminar de la mano hacia la entrada. El momento en que entramos a la escuela, los nervios comenzaron a acumularse en el estómago. ¿Era demasiado pronto para decirles? Pero echando un vistazo a Bella, me di cuenta que era el momento adecuado.

Entramos en la cafetería, y vi a Emmett, Rose, Jasper y una enferma Alice sentados en nuestra mesa, hablando entre sí. Cuando captamos su atención, todos sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a nuestras manos entrelazadas entre sí.

"¡Yo lo sabia mierda!" Emmett gritó con alegría, de pie y señalándonos " ¡¿Te lo dije, no te lo dije?! Soy un genio. ¡Eso es, un G.E.N.O!"

Todos nos reímos de la pequeña demostración de Emmett, y el hecho de que no podía deletrear bien para salvarse.

"Bueno, parece que nuestro trabajo esta hecho." Bella dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose en la mesa, sin soltar mi mano "¿Cómo lo averiguaron?"

"Edward no trajo mi PSP anoche, como él dijo que lo haría" Emmett dijo: "... además yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de ti y que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que él quebrara."

"Gracias hombre." Dije con sarcasmo.

"Entonces, ¿significa eso que podemos hablar de lo que pasó en mi fies... mierda ¡Ay!"

Le di una patada bajo la mesa, interrumpiéndolo. Si Bella se entera de que sabían de nuestro pequeño incidente ... ... entonces todo el infierno se desataba. Ella me miró un poco confundida en cuanto fingí una tos, mal tratando de encubrir el hecho de que había pateado a uno de mis mejores amigos Su atención pronto me dejó y se centró en Alice, que se desplomó en su asiento viéndose horrible, que era tan no-Alice.

"No te ves nada bien". Bella comenzó cuando froté mi pulgar sobre la palma de su mano "¿Todavía vomitas?"

"Sí ..." Ella dijo su un poco voz áspera "el papá de Edward fue a mi casa anoche. Él me dijo que tengo una gripe de estómago ... y que tu ahora _novio_ no había ido a casa. La última vez que lo vimos fue en la cena contigo y eso como que lo aclaro mucho, por lo que Emmett no recibe todo el crédito por jugar al detective. Yo tenia una mano en ello ... también. "

Vi como ella comenzó unas arqueadas, y se fue muy pronto de su asiento y corriendo hacia el baño.

"Traté de decirle que se quede en casa." Jasper dijo: "Pero ella _insistió _en venir hoy, sabiendo que iba a ser especial ... además ... Que ella me saca la mierda fuera de mí cuando ella se enoja. Yo no quería arriesgarme a perder algo de ... valor. .. "

"Voy a ir a ver a Alice." Rosalie comenzó, poniéndose de pie "Bella ven. Necesito todos los detalles. Ahora me puedes decir si es un buen besador o no, y no puedes usar la excusa:" Oh, pero él es mi mejor amigo" ahora".

Sonreí cuando Bella rodo los ojos, me dio un pequeño beso y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con Rose. Me sentí como si fuera una masilla mientras la veía alejarse. Da miedo el poder que alguien puede tener sobre mí.

-

_**Bella POV**_

Nos quedamos en los baños, Rosalie arreglándose el pelo en el espejo mientras Alice vaciaba el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro. Hice una mueca un poco como Alice vomitaba una vez más antes de tirar la cadena y caminar de vuelta para enjuagarse la boca. Por una vez, Alice parecía una mierda. Fue muy divertido en cierto modo.

"¿Por qué no te vas a casa." Le digo "Rose y yo tendremos toda la tarea que te pierdas."

"¡De ninguna manera!" Alice protestó "¡Mi mamá dice que si no estoy lo suficientemente bien para ir a la escuela, entonces no estoy lo suficientemente bien para ir de compras este sábado, y ambas saben lo que me pasa si no puedo ir de compras!"

"En eso tienes razón."

Tanto Rosalie como yo nos estremecimos ante los recuerdos.

"Pero suficiente sobre mí ..." Alice dijo, sonriendo un poco "Ahora, ¿cómo es toda esta cosa de 'Edward'? Pensé que ustedes eran 'Solo Amigos' ..."

"Seguimos siendo amigos ..." Les digo con un rubor "Estamos teniendo sentimientos extraños entre nosotros ... además de que no lo llamaría mi novio. Ni siquiera hemos estado en una cita todavía."

"Así que no lo llamarías novio porque no han salido aun, pero vas a darle un beso", dijo Rosalie "Tiene sentido... Para ti de todos modos. Tu relación con Edward es como algo que se ve en 'The Hills'. "

"Cierra la boca ..." Le digo con una sonrisa "Vamos a salir el sábado, y No Alice, no puedes hacerme un cambio de imagen."

La detuve justo cuando ella abrió la boca.

"¿Cómo puedes detenerme de hacer cambios de imagen?" Ella preguntó: "¡Es como decirle a Beethoven que no se le permite componer ... o los Teletubbies que no se les permite sacarle la mierda fuera a los niños!"

Tuve que reír sobre eso. Confiaba en que Alice iría y se pondría toda 'filosófica' en mí. Poniendo los ojos en blanco volví mi cabeza para mirarla.

"Sólo quiero ir como yo." Le dije: "Estoy segura de que Edward le gustaría eso también."

Ella sopló un poco más antes de volver de nuevo al baño a vomitar una vez más.

"Ya sabes ... si yo no te conociera mejor ..." Rosalie comenzó "¡Yo diría que estas embarazada!"

"No estoy embarazada". Yo escuché a Alice ahogar "Y no me digas" Nunca se sabe si no me haga una prueba ", ya que Jasper y yo no lo hemos hecho en unos 4 meses. Estamos a la espera hasta la noche de baile para hacerlo de nuevo ".

"Pero eso es como ... en 9 meses." Dije un poco sorprendida "Jasper tiene que estar volviéndose loco."

"¡¿Ah ... y Edward no lo esta!?" Alice cuestionando "El chico está prácticamente babeando por ello ... ¿vas a dormir con él? Me refiero a que puede ser un poco extraño. Ustedes dos son mucho mas cercanos de lo que yo estaba con Jasper, o Rose con Em ..."

Aspiré una bocanada de aire. Era el momento de decirles la verdad.

"¿Recuerdan que les dije que había estado con alguien en la fiesta de Emmett?" Les dije un poco nerviosa.

"Sí ..." Ambas dijeron al unísono.

"Uh ... Fue con Edward."

"SAN" Rose comenzó

"TA" Alice añadido

"¡Mierda!" Terminaron al unísono.

"Estás bromeando ¿no?" Rose le preguntó

Todo lo que hice fue mover la cabeza.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Empecé "El tequila _realmente_ hace que la ropa se te caiga."

-

_**Edward POV  
**_  
Bueno, el resto de la semana pasó increíblemente. Bella y yo éramos prácticamente inseparables, pero no me quejo de eso. Yo no podría haber estado más feliz. Cuando el sábado finalmente llego, me sentí muy emocionado. Nosotros no íbamos a hacer algo de lujo. Sólo una cena y una película, pero este era el comienzo, espero, de muchas citas más en el futuro. Después de que me preparé, me dirigí a la casa de Bella. Por suerte mi mamá y mi papá no le dijeron a Charlie del todo el asunto de 'besos', por lo que todavía pensaba que sólo éramos amigos, pero cada vez que Bella venia a casa, comienza el ridículo. ¡Juro que en realidad creo que mi mamá había estado esperando que esto suceda desde que nos conocimos! Nada me sorprendería.

Subí los escalones del porche, llame a la puerta y entre, a largo de los años que habíamos caído en el hábito de solo entrar. Infiernos, prácticamente éramos familia.

"Hey Edward." Charlie dijo que desde su posición en el sofá "¿A dónde irán ustedes dos?"

"Sólo vamos a comer ... como amigos ... solo amigos, no te preocupes. Nada extraño está pasando aquí. No hay secretos en absoluto."

"Edward, cállate." Oí decir a Bella detrás de mí "Papá, vamos a volver de nuevo más tarde."

Bella prácticamente me saco de la casa antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que Charlie estuviera demasiado absorto en el juego de béisbol para que realmente no estuviera prestando atención a lo que dije. Nos acercamos a mi coche, y no fue hasta que Bella entro en él que me di cuenta lo hermosa que estaba. Vestía un jean azul desteñido y una camiseta casual verde manga larga que abrazaba a sus curvas perfectamente. Simple, pero hermoso.

"Así que ..." Empecé, al encender el motor "¿Estás lista para la cita de tu vida?"

"Tráelo". Ella sonrió.

Riendo, Salgo fuera de la calzada. Esto iba a ser genial.


	14. First Dates and Forks in Tables!

_**Edward POV**_

Oh, Dios mío. Estoy sentado en el coche con Bella. ¡Estoy sentado en el coche con Bella en dirección a nuestra CITA! ¡Nuestra _primera_ cita! No sé por qué, pero me sentía un poco nervioso. Quiero decir, yo sólo la conozco a la chica desde hace 16 años. No mucho ¿verdad? La miró a ella, se veía un poco pálida, por lo que me supongo que se sentía un poco nerviosa también. Suavemente me inclinó un poco y le tomó la mano en la mía, y me di cuenta que nos calmó a los dos. Nos dirigíamos a Port Angeles, y estaba empezando a salir la noche y la lluvia, pero aún así teníamos un poco más de camino para llegar. Tenía la esperanza de que la lluvia parara antes de llegáramos.

"¿Te sientes bien?" -Le pregunté, mirando a Bella, que estaba un poco más pálida en un segundo.

"Eh ... sí ..." Ella dijo, mirando por encima de mí con una sonrisa falsa, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente y su mano se detuvo sobre su boca "Por favor, detente".

"Bella, no puedo parar. Está lloviendo fuerte, y está oscuro." Le digo un poco preocupado.

"¡Edward, ya sea a que te estaciones o te juro que no lo pensare dos veces antes de vomitar en tu cenicero!"

Eso fue suficiente para mí. Rápidamente me detuve y Bella salió disparando del coche, corriendo hacia un lado de la carretera y vomitar sobre la hierba. Caminé detrás de ella, sosteniendo su cabello fuera de su cara y frotarle la espalda mientras ella continuaba vomitando sus entrañas. ¿Por qué esta noche? Fuera de todas las noches de la semana, ¿por qué se tiene que enfermar en la noche de nuestra cita? Como yo estaba en silencio despotricándome a mí mismo, mientras Bella seguía vomitando. Tosió un poco antes de pararse derecha, limpiándose la boca y apoyándose en mi pecho. Cerró los ojos, un brillo de sudor le cubría su frente.

"Lo siento ..." Murmuró, sonando realmente agotada.

"Está bien". Le dije suavemente, besando su pelo "Ven te voy a llevar a casa."

"No. .." Ella dijo, rápidamente abriendo los ojos y volviéndose hacia mí "Todavía quiero esta cita. Si sólo te detienes en una tienda o algo así, puedo recoger una botella de agua y así estaré bien. ¡Infiernos, estoy empezando a sentirme mejor ya! "

Me reí un poco, pero me di cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

"Bien". Digo con una sonrisa, llevándola de regreso al coche "Pero si vomitas otra vez esta noche nos vamos a casa".

"Uf ... bien." Ella contestó, mientras se sentaba "no debería haber pasado todo ese tiempo con Alice. Ella, obviamente, decidió ser una" buena "amiga y me dio su gripe estomacal. Qué divertido."

"Bueno ... Los amigos comparten". Le sonreí.

"¿En serio Edward? ¡No tenía ni idea!" Ella dijo con una sonrisa "¿Significa eso que puedo llegar a compartirlo contigo, quiero decir, eres prácticamente mi novio ahora ... Podríamos estar enfermos juntos. ¡Piensa en lo divertido que sería!"

Su voz estaba chorreando sarcasmo, y todo lo que podía hacer era reír. Ella era muy linda. Pero me encantó el hecho de que ella me llamó su novio. En serio, si yo no estuviera sentado en el coche, y no hubiera un riesgo extremadamente alto de matarme, ¡yo estaría haciendo volteretas hacia atrás!

"Ja, ja." Le digo con sarcasmo, pero con un indicio de una sonrisa tirando de mis labios "Vamos al restaurante."

Ella sonrió un poco, viéndose mucho mejor ya. Tenía la esperanza de que ella estuviera bien, y que se tratara de nervios que la llevaron a estar enferma. La escuela ya era aburrida, pero la escuela sin Bella probablemente me haría suicida.

-

_**Bella POV  
**_  
Ok, eso niños y niñas, es lo que me gusta llamar '¡vergonzoso'! Quiero decir, ¡vomite delante de mi novio! ¡Mi muy hermoso novio! Bien, lo diré. No voy a esperar hasta esta cita para decidir si somos novio / novia. Por lo que a mí respecta lo somos. Yo no conozco a nadie que se bese tanto con su mejor amigo como lo hemos hecho la semana pasada. Incluso, ¡casi fuimos atrapados por Charlie! Ahora sé lo que están pensando. ¿Por qué no decirle? Él ama a Edward de todos modos ... la verdad es que no estoy realmente preocupada por que él se enoje ... Estoy preocupada por él llegando a estar tan sobreexcitado y hacer todo incómodo. Pero voy a tener que decirle pronto. Carlisle y Esme están pronto a que se les escape tarde o temprano, y cuando eres amigo de alguien como Emmett, quien tiene una boca más grande que un caballo, es muy difícil guardar un secreto por mucho tiempo.

No estábamos muy lejos de Port Angeles, y yo me sentía mucho mejor. Los nervios pienso, o la gripe estomacal. Yo sabía que Jessica lo tenia, Mike también y algunas otras personas. Alice había hecho muy bien su 'compartir'. Nos habíamos detenido en una pequeña tienda, para poder comprar un poco de agua, mentas y chicles. Así que pude enjaguarme la boca y dejarla con olor a menta fresca. Edward podría darme un beso ahora y no habría ningún "factor de asco'. Sonreí para mí un poco, la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana y entrelazando los dedos con Edward. Cerré los ojos, por fin me sentia más relajada, pero se abrieron de golpe cuando oí una explosión y un pequeño temblor.

"¡No!" Edward gritó, el auto deteniéndose lentamente "No, no, no!"

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunté cuando vi el humo cubriendo la parte frontal de la ventana.

"¡El motor explotó!" Edward exclamó un poco con pánico ya que el coche finalmente se detuvo.

Edward salió, y yo lo seguí. La lluvia caía pesada, y como Edward abrió el capó del coche, un silbido fuerte podría ser escuchado.

"¿Por qué no llamo a Jacob?" Le pregunté, sacando mi teléfono celular "Él nos podría llevar a casa y arreglar el coche."

"Prefiero caminar a casa que ir con Jacob."

"¡Edward, se amable!" Llamé, rodando los ojos ante su infantilismo "deja de ser un bebé."

"¡Yo no soy un bebé!" Él se quejó "Él es un bebé ... tu eres un bebé. ¡Cállate!"

Contuve la risa mientras yo trataba de llamar a mi amigo, pero pronto descubrí que no había señal.

"¡Uf!" Solté un gruñido, cerrando mi teléfono y guardándolo de nuevo en mi bolsillo "Bueno, esto está resultando ser una cita_ fabulosa_. Hay que hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento."

"No es mi culpa que esto ocurriera." Edward argumento, la lluvia convirtiendo su cabello bronce a un color marrón precioso.

"¿Por qué quieres ir a Port Angeles para la cita de todos modos?" Yo dije en un tono enojado "Podríamos habernos quedado en Forks."

"Porque, que yo quería que fuera algo especial!" Él contestó, también gritaba mientras caminaba cerca de mí "¿Es eso mucho pedir?"

"¡Yo no sé!" -Grité de vuelta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Esto estaba empezando a tener ningún sentido, pero no me importaba. Estábamos demasiado metidos discutiendo sobre algo que ninguno de los dos pensó que pasaría.

"¡Tal vez esta cita fue un error, entonces!" Edward gritó, todavía de pie cerca de mí.

"¡Tal vez lo fue!" Respondí "¡Así que no más en el futuro!"

"Bien"

"Bien", dije de nuevo.

"¡Eso está arreglado, entonces!" Él gritó, nunca bajando la voz.

"Sí creo que sí!" -Grité, incapaz de dejar de gritar.

"¿Quieres besarme tanto como yo quiero besarte?" Él preguntó, todavía gritando.

"¡Ya era maldita hora que lo preguntas!"

No gritamos más. En cambio, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras Edward me alzaba, nuestros labios uniéndose en un beso caliente. Los dos estábamos empapados hasta los huesos, pero ninguno de nosotros le importaba. En cambio, Edward me inmovilizó contra el lateral del coche, nunca separando sus los labios de los míos. Primero estamos todo amorosos ternorosos , luego estábamos discutiendo, y ahora estamos besándonos ... tiene sentido ... creo. Pasé los dedos por su pelo mojado. Incluso cuando las gotas de lluvia caían de sus cabellos todavía se veía sexy. Esto fue convirtiéndose rápidamente de la peor cita en la historia a la mejor. Besarme con mi novio caliente, contra su coche bajo la lluvia después estar muy cerca de darle una patada en la ingle. Es como algo de una comedia romántica.

Continuamos con el beso por lo que me pareció años, pero pronto nos detuvimos cuando un conjunto de luces nos cegaba, y un coche se detuvo junto a nosotros. Nuestros ojos se agrandaron cuando nos dimos cuenta de quién se trataba. Charlie estaba mirándonos desde la ventana del coche patrulla con una mirada que era una mezcla de confusión, diversión y... Bueno ... Más confusión . Me sonrojé de un rojo brillante, desenvolviendome de Edward y dando una sonrisa tímida.

"Hola papá ..." Dije con nerviosismo "Uh ... ¿sorpresa?"

-

_**Edward POV**_

Ok ... ¿podemos decir 'incomodo'? Quiero decir, es extraño besar a tu novia así delante de cualquiera, pero cuando es el padre de tu novia, quién está _autorizado _a portar un arma, entonces es un poco ... de miedo. Yo estaba esperando a que Charlie me gritara, me arrestara o me atara a la parte de atrás de su auto y arrancara... pero no lo hizo. Él sonrió, puso los ojos en blanco y nos dijo que nos metiéramos en la parte de atrás. Nos pusimos alertas, sin decir una palabra mientras Charlie manejaba. Esperábamos que nos llevara de vuelta a casa, pero se dirigió a Port Angeles.

"Así que ..." Comenzó, rompiendo el silencio incómodo "Los dos están ... ¿juntos? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?"

"Uh ..." Bella comenzó, mirándome a mí en busca de ayuda.

"Sí ..." Yo seguí "Uh ... alrededor de una semana ... Perdone , que no se lo dijieramos, señor ..."

"Edward". Charlie comenzó con una sonrisa: "Cuando viniste y me hablaste de la chica que te gustaba, yo automáticamente sabía que estabas hablando de Bells. Yo no soy ese chico distraído."

Se rió un poco, pero dejó la conversación, por lo que yo estaba muy agradecido. Nos sentamos en silencio mientras Charlie condujo a Port Angeles. Él se detuvo frente a un restaurante bonito y nos dio algo de dinero.

"Ahora, he aquí algo de dinero para un taxi." Él dijo: "Por favor, tengan cuidado. Voy a traer a Jacob para que recoja el coche."

"¡Gracias Sr. S!" Dije, agradecido de que él no vendría a recogernos.

Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten. Charlie es copado y divertido para estar con él, pero ¿Qué tan ridículo sería si alguien que era como un padre que venga y te recoja de tu cita? Ya era bastante malo que nos dejara ... Sin embargo no es que tuviéramos muchas opciones. Vimos como Charlie se marchó, y una vez que se perdió de vista, tome la mano de Bella.

"¿Qué hacemos primero?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras ella se acurrucó un poco a mi lado "¿ película o la cena?"

"La cena". Bella respondió: "Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo."

Me reí un poco, y estaba feliz de que ella se sintiera mejor.

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia el restaurante, y fuimos recibido de inmediato por una burbujearte camarera. Ella era ... OK pequeña con el pelo rubio y largo. Ella me lanzó una mirada sugestiva, y todo lo que hice fue apretar mi mano en la de Bella, mirarla a ella y sonreír. Hey, yo tenía la novia más bella del mundo. Ella era suficiente para mí. El viejo Edward probablemente le pediría su número a la camarera cuando estaba en una cita.

Ella nos llevó a una mesa en la parte trasera del restaurante, me preguntó si quería algo de beber, ignorando por completo a Bella.

"Coca-Cola." Le dije.

"Voy a tomar lo mismo". Bella dijo, la camarera nunca mirándola.

"Te voy a dar un minuto." Ella me sonrió.

Ella se alejó, obviamente tratando de actuar seductora. Todo lo que podía hacer era reír. Me volví a ver a Bella que tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando en la dirección en donde la camarera se había ido in

"Perra ..." Ella murmuró, volviéndose hacia mí.

"Ooh ..." Empecé con una voz cantarina "Alguien está celoso."

"Cállate". Ella se sonrojó, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras jugaba con el tenedor "Yo no estoy celosa."

En ese momento, la mesera volvió con nuestras bebidas. Puso la bebida de Bella delante de ella sin cuidado y la mía solo en mi mano, 'accidentalmente' rozando sus dedos sobre mi piel. Levante la mirada hacia ella inquisitivamente para mirarla dandome una onrisa y un guiño, pero pronto mi mirada se volvió de vuelta a Bella cuando la mesa se estremeció y oí un ruido de retiñe. Tuve que contener la risa por lo que vi. Bella con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando a la camarera, y el tenedor con el que estaba jugando clavado en la mesa. Sí, ella no estaba celosa para nada ... ella sólo le gusta clavar tenedores en las mesas cuando ella sale.

La camarera vio que tan enojada estaba Bella y pronto se fue, probablemente se estará preguntando si mi novia se imaginaba su cabeza cuando atacó la superficie de madera.

"Ahora eso no fue muy agradable." Dije con una sonrisa, inclinándome un poco para mirarla "¿Qué es lo que esta pobre mesa te hizo a ti?"

Ella se rió un poco, sacando el tenedor de la mesa para ver que los dientes estaban ligeramente dobladas.

"Ok ... así que tal vez estoy un poco celosa."

"Tu trabaste un cubierto en la madera fácilmente, infiernos a Emmett le costaría hacerlo. Estoy pensando que estas un poco más que celosa." Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa que ahora tenía cuatro orificios pequeños. Ella era tan linda cuando estaba toda nervioso.

-

_**Bella POV  
**_  
¡Zorra puta camarera! ¡Coquetear a mi novio justo en frente de mí! Uf ... pero Edward no le presto ninguna atención a ella, a lo que estaba agradecida. Después de que nos dieron nuestra bebidas, y el incidente del "tenedor" dejado detrás de nosotros, fuimos recibidos por un mesero, que nos dio un menú cada uno. Mi estómago estaba prácticamente mendigando comida, pero yo no podía decidir lo que quería. Todo parecía tan bueno. Edward se dio cuenta que me estaba tomando mi tiempo y me dio una sonrisa.

"Ordena cualquier cosa". Él dijo: "Come todo lo que quieras".

Bueno ... lo hice. Tuve el raviolis de setas, un plato de papas fritas que compartí con Edward, sopa y un postre. Una vez que todo estaba en mi vientre, sin embargo, me sentía mal de nuevo. ¡Maldita Alice! Cuando salíamos del restaurante, yo estaba feliz de ver que la lluvia había cesado, y ahora era sólo había una ligera llovizna. Nos dirigimos a la sala de cine de la mano, mi cabeza apoyada en el brazo de Edward. Todavía me sentía un poco enfermo ya fuera. Yo había estado esperando que el aire fresco me haría algún bien.

"Así que, ¿qué película quieres ver?" Edward preguntó.

"¿Qué te parece una de terror?" -Pregunté, mirando hacia él "... 'The Uninvited' ... o tal vez" The Unborn ", ambas se ven buenas y aterradoras".

"No puedes ser una chica normal por unos cinco segundos y quieres ver algo más … de chica?" me preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Ah ..." Le susurró, mirando hacia él "es que Edward tiene miedo de ver una película de miedo en la oscuridad?"

"¡No!" Él se burló, un poco ruborizado "Yo-yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que no vallas a tener miedo."

"Buena salvada." Le respondí con una sonrisa cuando llegamos a una fila fuera del teatro.

Después de decidir de ir a ver 'The Unborn', Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Tanya y Mike, al lado de los únicos asientos libres, jugando al hockey de amígdalas.

"Ok ..." Empecé "No sé lo que va a ser más aterrador. La película, o ... ¡eso!"

"Vamos a tratar de pasar más allá de ellos, mientras que se ... comen la cara del otro. En la oscuridad, probablemente no nos va a reconocer."

Caminamos por el pasillo, tratando de no llamar la atención sobre nosotros, tratando de llegar a nuestros asientos. El plan estaba funcionando de maravilla, hasta que tropecé con los pies extrañamente grandes de Tanya y aterrice en el regazo de Mike.

"Bella". Dijo felizmente, lápiz labial rosa manchando alrededor de su boca"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo. .. Estoy en una cita". Dije, luchando para levantarme.

Ante esto, Tanya y Mike miraron hacia arriba para ver a Edward por primera vez. Mike lo miró, y Tanya lo miró con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

"Edward ..." Ella dijo con una sonrisa "Me alegro de verte aquí".

"Uh ... hey Tanya." Dijo por cortesía, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tirando de mí poniéndome más cerca "Yo no sabía que tu y Mike eran novios."

Yo tampoco, pero no me importa una mierda tampoco. Por lo menos ahora estaban fuera de nuestras espaldas.

"Oh, no lo somos." Ella se apresuró a decir " Solo hacemos esto a veces."

"¿Qué, asfixiarse entre ustedes?" Le pregunté.

Ella me miró, mientras Mike me miró con adoración. Pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo que Edward se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para tratar de detener una risa.

"Disfruten de la película." Dijo, llevandome a nuestros asientos.

-

_**Edward POV  
**_  
La película estuve genial. Aterradora, pero muy bien. Aunque con Mike y Tanya sentados junto a nosotros, era un poco incómodo. De vez en cuando, atrapaba a uno de ellos mirándonos, envolvía los hombros de Bella con mi brazo, tirando de ella más cerca y besarle el cuello. Ella sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me pasó la mano por mi pierna. Esa fue probablemente una mala jugada para hacer, pero no significa que no lo disfruté.

Después de la película, nos subimos a un taxi directo a la casa de Bella. Se acercaba la medianoche, y ella se veía agotada. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta los escalones del porche, su casa sumida en la oscuridad, así que sabíamos que Charlie estaría en la cama. En cuanto me miro a la cara, sonrió. Se veía mucho mejor de lo que había estado mas temprano esa noche, casi de vuelta a su estado normal.

"De hecho tuve una buena noche." Ella dijo, sonrojándose un poco mientras se metió un poco de pelo detrás de la oreja ", me refiero con todo, la cosa Tanya / Mike, el coche roto, nuestra discusión , la camarera idiota y yo atacando la mesa, se podría pensar que tendría que haber sido una cita de mierda. "

"No te olvides de parar para vomitar." He añadido, lo que la hizo sonrojarse más.

"¿Cómo podría olvidar esa parte?" Ella preguntó con una sonrisa, rodando los ojos ligeramente "Así que ... ¿Puedo tener un beso de buenas noches?"

Le sonrió, dando un paso más cerca de ella y la besó. Sus brazos se fueron alrededor de mi cuello mientras ella se puso de puntillas para llegar, con mis brazos rodeando su cintura. Mi lengua trazó el labio inferior un poco, y ella amablemente abrió su boca concediéndome el acceso. Una vez que finalmente nos separamos para buscar aire, le di una pequeña sonrisa. Yo no quería ir a casa todavía. Caray, ¡yo podría hacer que esta cita recién comenzara ! Pero estaba cansada, y yo estuve fuera toda la noche con ella, Carlisle y Esme van estar haciendo preguntas.

"Bueno ... nos vemos mañana entonces." Dije, de mala gana mientras me alejaba de ella.

"Sí". Bella sonrió, besándome de nuevo en voz baja: "Buenas noches".

"Noches". Una vez más, le di un último beso mientras me dirigía a mi casa.

Todo lo que podía decir era 'que gran primera cita ".


End file.
